


A Lifetime Of Love

by pink_green_white_4ever



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 60,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever
Summary: Written for the Ars Amatoria Theme Challenge.This is Syd and Sky's story of a lifetime of love.Pre-Season: Impression through RoutineSeason: Color through PridePost-Season: Dream to end (currently Album), and Let Me Tell You A Story (Chapter 1)





	1. Tell Me A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, this chapter is actually set at the very end of the story I'm telling. I just loved the theme so I had to start with it.

**Challenge:** _Let Me Tell You A Story_  
**Last Revised:** October 14, 2005

 **Summary:** And the story begins…  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** _Done in response to the Ars Amatoria’s Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know that the Theme Challenge BloomingViolets and I started isn’t finished, but I got some great ideas for these two so I’m going to try my hand at a solo set of challenges, only this uses all 60 of the challenges, both sets 1 and 2._

_When you look back on times we had_  
_I hope you smile_  
_And know that through the good and through the bad_  
_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_  
_We claimed the brightest star_  
_And we, we came so far  
_ _And no they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_  
_Remember how we held our heads so high_  
_When all this world was there for us_  
_And we believe that we could touch the sky_  
_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
_Remember how we reached that dream together  
_ _Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done_  
_I hope you're proud_  
_When you look back and see how far we've come_  
_It was our time to shine_  
_And nobody could hold us down_  
_They thought they'd see us fall_  
_But we, we stood so tall_  
_And no we won't forget  
_ _\-- Carrie Underwood, Whenever You Remember --_

“Grandpa!”

He couldn’t help put smile when he heard the shouts for him followed by a thundering storm of feet coming down the basement stairs.  Turning from his model airplane collection, he smiled when his four rambunctious grandkids slid to a stop and smiled at him.  “Good grief, you sound like a herd of elephants coming down those stairs,” he teased, moving to sit down on the couch.  He smiled when the girls sat on one side of him and the boys sat on the floor.

“Grandpa!  Grandma said you had a special surprise for us,” ten-year-old Christina bounced enthusiastically next to him.

“Did she now?” he asked, grinning.

“What surprise do you have for us, Grandpa?” eight-year-old Joshua wanted to know.

“Well, I actually have a story to tell you,” he told them.  “Stay right here, I have to get something and then we’ll get started.”

He got off the couch and moved toward a bookshelf at the back of the room.  Carefully, he selected four photo albums and brought them back over to the couch.  He sat the pink, blue and red ones on the floor and opened the white one in his lap.  The first picture in the book was of a trio of gray uniformed teenagers.  “Grandpa, who’s that?” twelve-year-old Roger asked, pointing to the picture.  “They look familiar.”

He couldn’t stop the chuckle.  “That’s because they should be familiar.  That’s me, Grandma and Great Uncle Bridge.  The story I wanted to tell you was the one you’ve been bugging me forever to tell you.”

“You’re finally going to tell us how you and Grandma got married?” fourteen-year-old Jamie asked, mystified that her grandfather was about to tell her a story he’d staunchly refused to tell any of them.

“I finally talked your mothers into letting e tell you our story,” he told her.

“Why now?” Roger wanted to know.

He pursed his lips and stared down at a picture of himself standing with Sydney and Bridge in their pre-Ranger uniforms.  It seemed so long ago that they had entered the academy, not much older than Jamie was now.  A lifetime of love, happiness, and sometimes endless battles had happened between now and then.  “Because our story starts during the glory days of SPD.”

From the top of the stairs, she leaned against the door frame and listened to him telling their grandchildren the story of their love.


	2. Impression

**Challenge:** _Impression_  
**Last Revised:** October 14, 2005

**Summary:** First impressions…gotta love them  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN: -grins-** So, this is one of my takes on Syd and Sky’s first impressions of each other.  Enjoy.  The first few of these are Pre-SPD season events.

_No, it wasn't at first sight_  
_But the moment i looked twice_  
_I saw the woman i was born to love_  
_Her laughter fills my soul_  
_And when i hold her i don't wanna let go  
_ _When it comes to her i can't get enough_

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_  
_She's not at all what i was looking for_  
_She's more  
_ _\-- Andy Griggs, She’s More --_

Sky Tate watched with mild fascination as Commander Cruger walked onto the training field where A Squad was training his squad.  The big blue dog was pointing out different areas of the field and speaking in quiet tones to the young blonde who was following him.  She was about five foot two with long blonde hair.  She was petite, probably no more than a hundred pounds, she wore a pair of black sweats and a gray SPD sweatshirt.  Even from the distance between them, Sky could see that she was nervous and unsure.

“Cadet Tate, front and center!” Cruger called to him.  Sky rushed forward, saluted, and waited for Cruger to speak again.  “Cadet Tate, I’d like you to meet our newest recruit, Sydney Drew.”

Sky stared at her in irritation.  He knew Sydney Drew, or better, he knew of her.  Any person who had been keeping up with the news would know her.  She was an Olympic Gold Medalist, a fashion model, and one of the biggest pop stars on the planet.  And she was reportedly the most stuck up, whiniest woman imaginable.  Sky wanted to roll his eyes and ask Cruger why she was at SPD but figured the Public Relations department was just trying to get some press for the Academy.

“Cadet Tate, I’m assigning Ms. Drew to you.  Please show her around the academy, get her settled into her room and help her train.  She’s going to be on C Squad with you.”  Sky’s jaw dropped open as Cruger walked away.  Automatically, the young man saluted and then turned his eyes to the girl standing before him, her hands clasped together in front of her.

“Hi, I’m Sydney,” she extended one hand in greeting.  Sky stared at her before looking down at her hand and then back to her face.  He didn’t take the offered hand.  “Okay…”

“How the hell they ever let you into SPD is beyond me,” Sky grumbled, watching Sydney stare at him wide eyed.  “A pampered princess like yourself isn’t going to last two days around her, but for the sake of amusing the Commander, I’ll show you around.  Right now A Squad is training C Squad.”

Sydney swallowed and followed him back over to the group of C Squad cadets training with the senior most cadets.  No one said anything to her until one of the A Squad cadets called her out onto the training mat to face Sky.  She screamed when Sky came at her full force, his fist flying at her face.  She blocked his punch instinctively and sent him flying to the side with the momentum of his own body.  The other cadets were shocked to see Sky on his hands and knees and Sydney staring down at him.

Sky slapped his hands against the mat and pushed himself back up and began to charge at her.  He let out a yell as Sydney ducked and he tumbled over her body and skidded across the mat on his back.  “How the hell could you keep doing that?” Sky demanded as he pushed up and stared at her. 

The blonde stared at him and shrugged.   “Instinct?” she suggested, watching Sky narrow his gaze at her.

“I think that’s the first time someone other than us has managed to out maneuver Sky,” one of the A Squad cadets muttered, causing the others to laugh.  Sky glared at Sydney and stalked off.  The blonde watched him and then decided to follow since he was supposed to show her around the grounds.

“Sky! Wait!” Sydney called out to him.  She watched him stop and swing around to face her.

“Look, I was ordered to show you around, there’s no way in hell I’m going to baby-sit you, princess.”

Sydney watched him turn and stalk off into the academy, shaking her head.  As first impressions go, she knew her and Cadet Tate didn’t make the best ones they could have.


	3. Perception

**Challenge:** _Perception_  
**Last Revised:** October 15, 2005

**Summary:** Their perceptions of each other change when both do nice things for each other  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** Hope you like these!  Still pre SPD! 

_You are every part of me_  
_And with every breath I take_  
_Your love will light my way_  
_And for every day I live_  
_The promise that I made_  
_Is I will never let you go babe_  
_I swear I never knew love like this before_  
_And for everything you are  
_ _I gotta make you know_

_For your love_  
_I would give anything for your love_  
_(For your love, yeah)_  
_'Cause baby I'd never make it alone_  
_And forever I'll stand by your side_  
_I just gotta make you see yeah_  
_I only live... for your love  
_ _\-- Jessica Simpson, For Your Love --_

\--

“Bridgey!” Sydney called in a sing-song voice as she dashed into the common room.

The young man in question, a very nervous looking fourteen-year-old Bridge, looked up from his spot on the couch like a deer caught in head lights. “Y-y-yeah Syd?”

Sydney rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him.  “I need to ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“It has to do with Sky,” Syd grinned at him.  “His birthday is coming up, isn’t it?” she asked in rapid fire succession.

“I think so, why?” he asked, chancing a glance at the beautiful girl who was fast becoming his best friend and the older sister he’d never had.

“I think, as his teammates, w should give him a birthday party.”

Bridge shook his head.  “You know him better than that,” he warned.  At almost seventeen, Sky was the epitome of brooding male teenager, rolled together with a stubborn streak a mile long and a superiority complex that no one could figure out.  And they both knew it.

Syd just grinned and leaned closer to her younger teammate.  “That’s why it should be a surprise party.”

The brown haired boy stared at her.  “Syd, do you have a death wish?”

The blonde just laughed and shook her head.  “Why do you ask?”

Bridge looked at her and saw the mischief in her bright blue eyes.  “You’ve been here six months, I’ve been here two.  We both know Sky well enough now, and how he’ll react if we do a surprise party for him.  He’ll kill both of us without a thought.”

“That’s the point,” Syd grinned.  “We know him well enough.  He’s not going to expect us to make a big deal out of his birthday, and his manners are too engrained for him to get mad in a public place, so we’ll be safe until we come home.”

“And just how are we going to pay for this adventure?  Neither of us gets paid for our positions yet.”

Sydney smiled and held up a tiny pink cell phone.  In a flash, she had it at her ear and was talking to someone.  “Daddy, I need a favor.”

\--

“I don’t get why we’re here,” Sky complained when the trio entered the local pizzeria.

“Because the Commander said he wanted us to spend more time together outside of the academy.  Besides, the pizza here rocks,” Syd laughed, prancing ahead of the two boys.  Bridge watched Sky out of the corner of his eye to gage the older boy’s reaction when Syd led them to a booth in the back corner that was decorated with banners and balloons.

“What’s all this?” Sky demanded, though he already knew the second Sydney stopped by the booth what it was.

“Happy Birthday!” Syd announced.  Bridge took an instinctive step away from Sky when the taller boy’s emotions started to erupt.  “Sky, did you honestly think we’d let your birthday go without doing something for you?”

Sky leveled fifteen-year-old Sydney with a look that spoke volumes of what his answer was. “One can only hope.”

Bridge raised an eyebrow as he saw the emotions pumping off both of them, emotions he hadn’t expected.  The younger boy had had a sneaking suspicion Sydney had a crush on Sky, but to blatantly feel her genuine love for Sky was new, and a little unnerving.  Bridge was sure Syd had no idea how deep her feelings really went, and he knew when she finally figured it out; she might get her heart broken.  As far as Sky was concerned, Bridge had expected annoyance and mild irritation; he hadn’t expected surprise, happiness, or affection.  “Guys,” Bridge spoke up, his head reeling with the feelings bouncing between the two.

“Let’s sit down and order before Bridgey passes out, shall we,” Syd suggested, inclining her head at their younger teammate.  Sky shot a look at Bridge before giving in and sliding into the booth.  Bridge and Syd smiled at each other before clamoring in after him.

“Don’t even think about putting that ridiculous looking hat on my head,” Sky snapped at Syd when she leaned across the table, hat in hand.

“Spoil sport,” she muttered, sitting back down.  “Alright, Birthday Boy, what do you want to eat?”

“A salad.”

Bridge chuckled and Syd glared while Sky smirked at them.  “What?”

“Sky!” Syd growled.

The older boy shook his head.  “Let’s just get what we usually do when we go out for pizza,” he told her.  Their usual consisted of two medium pizzas – one meat lovers and the other a veggie – and the salad and dessert bar.

“What can I get for you?” the waitress asked, finally coming to their table.  She sat down three glasses of water and silverware.

“We’d like two medium pizzas,” Syd cheerfully told her.  “One meat lovers, the other veggie.  We’d also like three salad and dessert bars and a pitcher of water.”

“Anything else?” the waitress asked, looking to Bridge and Sky.  Bridge smiled and Sky avoided her gaze.

“That’ll do it,” Syd told her.  When she was gone, Syd dug into her purse and produced two rolls of quarters and held them out to the boys.

Sky looked startled while Bridge took the quarters, smiled gratefully, and then bounded off for the video games.  “What’s this for?’ Sky asked, letting Syd put the quarters in his hand.

“For your to play video games with,” she smiled at him.  “Go on, I’m sure Bridge would enjoy having someone to compete against.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to sit here and wait for the pizzas,” she shooed him away with her hands.  Sky was going to protest until he heard Bridge calling his name.  Sighing, he slid out of the booth and went in search of their friend.

\--

“What is it Bridge?  You look like you want to say something to me,” Sky prodded while the two played air hockey.

“Well, you see, I mean, well…”

“Bridge.”

“I was thinking, maybe, if I pick a good song on the jukebox, you might ask Syd to dance.”

Sky shook his head.  “I don’t dance.”

“I know, but maybe, one slow dance for Syd, wouldn’t kill you.  It was her idea to bring you here, and she pulled some strings with her father to pay for the party.”

Sky looked irritated by Bridge’s suggestion but replied anyways.  “Do I want to know what the princess did to get Daddy to pay for this?”

“She’s giving up her allowance for the next six months to a children’s charity.”

The older boy looked stunned.  Sydney was known for giving up her creature comforts easily.  The girl liked to spend money like it was water.  To know she was donating six months work of it, just to throw him a small pizza party, was surprising.  Realizing, once again, that Syd had surprised him had him looking over to the table where she was sitting, looking absolutely bored.  “Ok Bridge, but I want to pick the song.”

Bridge just grinned and nodded.  “Before or after pizza?”

“Let’s do it before,” Sky muttered.  They finished their game – Bridge beat the overly distracted Sky – and made their way to the jukebox in the front corner.  Sky chose one of the songs off Sydney’s first album and then moved back over to the table with Bridge.  While Bridge sat down, Sky held his hand out to in front of a startled Sydney.

“What?” she asked.

Sky let a genuine smile spread across his face as he looked down at her.  “May I have this dance?” he softly inquired.

Sydney smiled and nodded before placing her hand in his.  Sky led her over to the makeshift dance floor and began to pull her close.  Instead of one of Syd’s songs coming on, an older song – For Your Love – by Jessica Simpson started playing.

Between the words of the song and Sky’s arms wrapping around her waist, Sydney gasped softly.  She was elated when Sky rested his head on top of hers.  Closing her eyes, Sydney took the time to enjoy the sensations coursing through her as Sky shared her first slow dance with her.

“Thank you,” Sky whispered in her ear.  “I haven’t had this good a time in a long time.”

Syd smiled up at him.  Her perception of Sky had slowly changed in the six months since she’d first met him.  He could still be a complete jerk when he wanted, he still pushed her to the point of wanting to strangle him, but overall, she knew he had his reasons for everything.  Though he didn’t talk about it in depth, she knew he was driven to be like his late father.  She knew he didn’t like getting close to people for fear of losing them, and he was damn good at surprising the hell out of her with nice gestures like a slow dance, even if she knew Bridge had probably said something to prod him into it.

 

“Happy Birthday Schuyler,” she whispered, using his given name as she rarely did, looking up at him with a warm smile.  Her smile increased in brightness when she saw he was smiling back at her.  Neither of them noticed, as they stared into each other’s eyes, that they were leaning toward each other, their lips just inches apart.

 

“Guys!  Pizza!” Bridge called, breaking the mood.  Sky jerked away from her, causing her to stumble back.  If he hadn’t been holding her around the waist, she’d have fallen on her butt.  Quietly, Sky let her go and the two moved back to their table, avoiding each other’s gazes for the rest of the night.

 


	4. Dare

**Challenge:** _Dare_  
**Last Revised:** October 15, 2005

**Summary:** Sydney perception of Sky as a hard ass changes  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** I'm trying to keep these light hearted for now, let me know how I'm doing!

_I dare you to move_  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
_\-- Switchfoot, I Dare You To Move --_

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“What part of N O don’t you understand?”

“Sky! PLEASE?”

“I do not want to go to some ritzy party with you where I’m going to have to sit around and wait for you,” he told her.

Sydney decided to switch tactics.  She needed a date for a function her parents were throwing and she wanted to take Sky since she’d told all her friends about her cute teammate.  “Sky, I’m just asking for a teeny favor.  Please?” she pouted, leaning against his shoulder and wrapping both her arms around his.  They were sitting in the common room, waiting for Bridge to come in from his last class so they could go train.

“No.”

“Fine.  I told Bridge you were too much of a chicken to go with me, now he’ll have to believe me,” she informed him.  Inside, she was laughing her ass off at the face he was making at her.

Sky stared at her.  “I am not a chicken!” he argued back. 

Syd gave him a look that said she was unconvinced.  “Right.  I don’t believe that.  You’re scared to go to one measly dinner with me.”

The older boy looked frustrated.  “No, I’m not.  I just don’t want to go.”

“I’ll bet you don’t even have anything to wear,” Syd tried not to grin.  She knew she was getting to him.  After nine months, Sydney Drew knew hot to push Sky Tate’s buttons.

“I have things to wear, but I’m not going, so there’s no reason for you to know about my wardrobe.”

“I dare you to go.”

Sky stared at her.  He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not.  Syd was smirking at him, her challenge written plainly in her eyes.  “Excuse me?”

“If you’re not scared, I dare you to come with me.  If you have a good time, then you have to take Bridge and I to the beach Saturday.  If not, I’ll run all five courses on Sunday.”

Sky looked at her.  He really didn’t want to go, but the look she was giving him combined with the fact that he’d get the satisfaction out of watching her run all five obstacle courses was winning him over.  He was about to answer when Syd finally gave up. 

“Corey!” Syd grinned, bounding away from Sky.  Corey, a fellow C Squad Cadet, smiled and stopped his trek.

“Hi Syd, what’s up?” he asked.

“I need a favor.  Sky keeps saying no, so will you be my date to my parents’ dinner function Friday?” Syd pouted.  She and Corey shared a secretive smile, knowing that Syd’s tactics would ensure Sky would say yes.  Corey, while finding Sydney attractive, didn’t like girls.  He was also more aware of Sky’s attraction to Syd than most since on more than one occasion he’d heard Sky quietly admit Sydney was gorgeous.  He also knew Sydney had a growing attraction to the older boy.

Corey seemed to contemplate his answer, winking at Sydney as he did.  “Sure gorgeous, why not.  What’s the dress code and what do I need to know?” he asked, watching Sky’s jaw drop.

“Excuse me, Sydney, we were in the middle of working out the details of my going with you,” Sky interrupted them, his eyes narrowed.  Both Sydney and Corey tried not to laugh, realizing Syd’s original plan to get Sky to go with her was all but in the bag.

When Sydney turned around, she used her best surprised expression.  “Really?  I thought you said no?  After all, you’re scared to go to one tiny dinner with me, aren’t you?”

Corey stood behind her trying not to burst into laughter.  “Listen, Syd, if you two decide not to go together, you know you can count on me, just let me know.”  With that, Corey walked out of the room and toward his room.

Sky shook his head, finally realizing he’d just gotten conned into going.  “I guess I’m not as opposed to going as I thought I was, but our bet still stands.”

Sydney dutifully nodded.  “I got another dare for you, Sky,” she teased, slowly inching toward her room.

“What’s that?”

“I dare you to catch me before I tell Bridge!” with that, Syd took off running.  Sky gave her two seconds of a head start before he leapt off the couch and chased her.

“SYDNEY!”


	5. Match

**Challenge:** _Match_  
**Last Revised:** October 16, 2005

**Summary:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN: --grins-- Bet you didn't expect these so soon, did ya? Thanks for all the reviews. I'm up to Chapter 11 already, and as I write more, I'll post more. Later!**

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_Some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
_ _And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy  
_ _But I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I have been waiting all my life  
_\-- Savage Garden, I Knew I Loved You --_

“Commander?” Dr. Manx asked, walking to where Anubis stood staring out the window.  “Is everything alright?”

Anubis didn’t answer.  He was busy watching the trio of cadets train under the shade of a tree near the edge of the training grounds.  “They’ve been out there since just after breakfast,” he spoke, nodding in their general direction.

Kat saw that he was watching Syd, Sky and Bridge.  The trio, once put together, had begun to excel at their training.  She knew the Commander was thinking of bumping them up to B Squad soon.  They had what it would take to be Rangers, even if they did have a few lessons left to learn.  “Would you expect less from those who are training to be Rangers?”

“No, but there’s something special about them, Kat, beyond their civilian powers.”

Kat nodded in agreement.  Each of them fed off the others.  Sky brought maturity and excellence to them while Bridge kept them relaxed and youthful.  Sydney was not only the sole female but the one who kept them together.  She was the glue that bonded them.  Bridge saw her as best friend and sister while Sky was a different story.  Kat wasn’t sure of his true feelings toward Sydney, but she had her suspicions.  One only had to watch Sky’s interactions with everyone else and then with Sydney to know there was something more going on there.

“Those two are going to be a thorn in my side, especially as they get older, aren’t they?” Anubis joked.  Kat watched Syd gang up on Sky by jumping on his back.  The two of them watched Sky spin around, delighting Sydney while trying to dislodge her from his back.

“Only time will tell, Commander.  They do make a good match.”  Anubis raised an eyebrow at Kat’s choice of words, which had Kat amended her statement. “The three of them are a good match, team wise.”

“As you said, only time will tell.

\--

“Get off Syd!” Sky complained.

“No!” she giggled, holding his neck tighter and squeezing his waist with her legs.  “You own me!  I won, remember?”

Sky rolled his eyes.  “How could I forget with a five foot midget hanging on my back?”

“SKY!” Syd screeched.  “TAKE THAT BACK!”

“Not on your life!” he laughed, hoisting her higher on his back so she wasn’t chocking him.

Bridge watched them from where he sat on the ground.  Sky was piggy-backing Syd around the tree, spinning her around and around, making her squeal in delight.  The younger boy almost hated to interrupt them, but the A Squad was fast approaching.  “Guys, we seriously need to finish the match before we get in trouble.”

Sky stopped spinning and Syd climbed down when Charlie, the A Squad Red Ranger, stepped forward and stopped before them, hands on her hips.  The three quickly scrambled to stand before the older cadets.  “I believe you have a match to finish before practice is over.  Get busy.”

“Yes Ma’am!”


	6. Yield

**Challenge:** _Yield_  
**Last Revised:** October 16, 2005

**Summary:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** \--grins-- now it's time for the good stuff to start!

_You gave me something more_  
_More than I've ever felt before_  
_We could be falling in love_  
_Oh baby_  
_I can picture you and me  
_ _More than coming closer_

_Just a little more time and_  
_Just a little less thinking_  
_Just a little more time is all that I need_  
_Just a little believing_  
_Just a little more breathing_  
_Let's give it time  
_ _\-- Emma Lahana, Just A Little --_

“Give up!” Syd’s voice carried across the simulator room.  Bridge was in the control room with Kat, watching the pair go back and forth in what was fast becoming a stalemate.

“Never!” Sky argued.  The hazy blue shield in front of him flickered with the strain heard in his voice.

Sydney shook her head, reached into her pocket, and pulled out two more iron pellets.  “FISTS OF IRON!” the sixteen-year-old called, transforming her hands into metal. Racing forward, Syd launched herself over several of the obstacles before her and barreled straight for Sky’s shield.  It only took two good hits before the shield dissolved and Sky was thrown backwards.  Irritated by his unwillingness to declare her the winner, Sydney pounced on her fallen teammate.

Sky struggled to sit up but between Sydney sitting on his stomach with her hands pressing on his chest and his being tired from their training, he found himself resolutely pinned to the ground.  “Yield!”

“NEVER!  A RED RANGER NEVER YIELDS!”

Sydney started laughing and leaned down close to his face, her body shifting as she did.  “But you aren’t Red, yet.”

Sky swallowed with difficulty when he felt his lower body reacting to Sydney in a way it never had before.  Sydney, cheeky girl that she was, either didn’t notice or didn’t care, he decided.  Either way, he was getting mighty uncomfortable in more than one way.  “Syd?” he gasped softly, his hands slicking up her legs to rest on her thighs.  He watched her normally bright blue eyes darken, the defiant “I’m right” look replaced with something much more adult, something he’d never seen in her gaze before.

“Hmm?’ she breathed, sitting up.  Her face took on an expression of shock as she finally felt him beneath her in a way she never had before.  “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he whispered.  For a second, he really just wanted to stay where they were, but he was also conscious of Kat and Bridge watching them from the control room.

“If I get up, are you going to be ok?” she asked, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that she hadn’t realized he best friend was attracted to her, at least not physically.

Sky understood what she was asking.  He was mortified in some ways and pleased in others.  “I’ll live,” he whispered when he saw the look in her eyes.  She was worried about him.

Nodding, Syd rolled off him and then helped him up.  She tried to be nice and stand in front of him as they left the simulator.  “Everything ok?” Bridge asked.  Kat stood behind him trying to hide the smirk that had slipped onto her face and failed miserably.

“Everything fine, Bridgey,” Syd assured him, leading him from the control room.

Kat gave Sky a knowing look.  “Hit the showers, Cadet Tate.”

“Thanks Kat!” Sky called before rushing off, thankful that Kat didn’t want to go over the simulation he and Syd had just gone through.

Kat shook her head.  That was definitely one way to get Sky to yield in a fight, and she knew Syd was smart enough, not to mention sneaky enough, to remember to use it the next time she wanted something from him.


	7. Triumph

**Challenge:** _Triumph_  
**Last Revised:** October 16, 2005

**Summary:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** \--smiles-- And so it starts! Thanks to Angela and Chrissy for being the test audience!

_We were strangers_  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming_  
_What we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are_  
_And I'm suddenly standing  
_ _At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_  
_I was going to find you_  
_Unexpected_  
_What you did to my heart_  
_When I lost hope_  
_You were there to remind me  
_ _This is the start_

_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is the road_  
_Now and forever  
_ _Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you  
_ _\-- Richard Marx & Donna Lewis, At The Beginning --_

_I seriously can’t believe that happened!_ I think to myself as I stand under the warm spray of the shower.  I’ve never known Sky to be affected by a girl, myself included, in the entire year and a half I’ve been here at the academy.  Most of the time, he ignores everyone, especially girls.  I was almost beginning to think he didn’t like girls like that.

Apparently I was wrong.

I quickly turn the water off and step out of the shower stall.  After drying off, I tilt my head and stare at my reflection.  My body has become well toned by my intensive training here.  My triumph over Sky in our simulation today is just another piece of proof that I belong here, that I made the right decision.

When I first arrived, I couldn’t, in my opinion, have beaten a snail in hand to hand combat.  I knew a few things from fights I had gotten into in Junior High School, but nothing more.  My sticking out of the last year and a half has been one of my biggest personal triumphs.  I’ve always gotten bored quickly with what I’ve chosen to do with my life.  SPD is the first thing that I can see challenging me for as long as I’m here.

Shaking my head, I quickly dress in a pair of shorts and a white tank top before heading out into my room.  I’m lucking enough not to have a roommate, so I can take all the time I want to go through my before bed routine.  Sitting down on my bed, I settle under the covers, turn on my bedside lamp, make sure the main lights are off with a simple voice command, and grab Peanuts.  Once that’s over with, I grab my diary and open it to the first blank page.

My hand darts across the page as I give a run down of the days events, and then I linger when I get to the simulator incident.  Carefully, I write the rest of the entry, praying that no one ever sees it.

_Diary, you’ll never guess what else happened today.  For the first time in a long time, I’m finding that the boy I’m attracted to, who happens to be my best friend and teammate, may be attracted to me as well.  It’s kind of funny, but he isn’t my regular type at all, and yet, that thought doesn’t scare me.  Deep words from a 16 year-old, I know, but true words none the less.  After defeating Sky in our simulated powers training today, I had my first slightly sexual experience with a boy.  Needless to say, Sky couldn’t control his body’s reactions to my sitting on his lap.  While it’s almost laughable, because it’s Sky we’re talking about here, it’s also a little scary and really exciting.  I’ve admitted it before, but I’ll admit it again, I have a crush on him.  I have since the first time I laid eyes on him.  Who wouldn’t, he’s gorgeous; tall, dark, broody, with these blue eyes that just dart down to your soul and see you for who you really are.  Until today, he’s never given me any indication that he sees me as more than friend and teammate, or maybe sister.  I’m not sure what I’m going to do with this new bit of information, but I know I’m going to save this tiny triumph until I can make sense of everything else._

_Goodnight,  
_ _Sydney_

Yawning, I close and lock my diary before tossing it in the drawer of my bedside table.  For now, I simply want to dream my dreams, and wait until tomorrow to see what reality brings.


	8. Why

**Challenge:** _Why_  
**Last Revised:** October 17, 2005

**Summary:** Sky struggles to understand...  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN: Thanks to Angela and Chrissy for being my test audience!**

_Everyday I wake-up to another day gone by_  
_Nothing but the open roads and a never ending why_  
_Anything can happen, yeah, but nothing ever does_  
_I try to change, it's kinda strange_  
_Same as it ever was  
_ _But look at us_

_How do I deal with you_  
_How do I deal with me_  
_When I don't even know myself, Or what it is you want from me._  
_How do I deal with us_  
_How do I know what's real_  
_When I don't even trust myself_  
_Or what it is I feel_  
_And how do I deal  
_ _Yeah_

_Every night in the dark I lie awake in bed_  
_How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head_  
_Torn in all directions baby, pray for some relief_  
_What can i do but feel the way I'm underneath  
_ _\-- Jennifer Love Hewitt, How Do I Deal --_

Bridge is sound asleep.  That’s one thing to be thankful for.  He usually has an over abundance of questions before we go to bed.  Tonight, however, I’m spared the nightly ritual.  I still can’t believe what happened this afternoon.  My body completely betrayed me.  Its not like I’ve never noticed how pretty Syd is before, trust me, I have.  At 16, Sydney Drew is gorgeous.  She’s petite, with long legs and a small waist, and as much as it pains me to admit it, she has breasts, rather nice breasts I might add.  She wears her blonde hair long and in a mass of curls that shine and her eyes are this perfect shade of blue that seem to pierce through the walls I’ve put up around myself like no one else’s ever have.

She’s my best fiend, a title I don’t give to just anyone.  The last person to receive that title was Dru, but he left the academy a year ago and I haven’t heard from him since.  In the last eighteen months, the girl I thought was a spoiled rich Daddy’s girl has definitely proven my initial impression of her wrong.  She’s hard working, talented, loving, and fun to be with.  She’s more than my best friend and teammate now, she’s more like my sister now, or better yet, she’s the one person who knows me better than I know myself, and that’s saying something.  Which begs the question, why am I responding so heavily to one incident when there have been others before.  Today was not the first time Syd’s pinned me to the mats like that, but it was definitely the first time my body reacted to hers in a non-platonic way.  I’ve never even thought about thinking of Syd in any romantic way, not until this afternoon.  Its like a light switch got turned on and its all I can seem to think about.

“Why me?  Why her?  Why now?” I mutter, punching my pillow.  I know I’m never going to get to sleep now that I’m thinking about this yet again.  Hell, I couldn’t even look at Syd during dinner without remember the way her body rested against mine.  The cold shower I took after that didn’t help either.  Instead, the time alone in the shower only let my imagination run wild with me so that at some point, I was picturing Sydney’s body braced above mine while we had sex.

“You’re broadcasting!” Bridge’s hiss is like cold water to my mind.

“Sorry!” I mumbled back, rolling over to face the wall.

“Just talk to her,” he murmurs.  “She won’t bite, not unless you want her to.”   That is so not the mental image I needed after just remembering my earlier day dream.  No, talking to Syd about what happened is not an option, I’d embarrass the hell out of myself let alone ruin our friendship.  I just need to avoid being in situations where I end up alone with her.  “Good luck with that.”

“Go to sleep, Bridge!”

Why me?  How the hell did I end up with a best friend I’m suddenly finding myself attracted to and a psychic for a roommate?  Why me?  What bad thing did I do in a past life to deserve this?


	9. Patience

**Challenge:** _Patience_  
**Last Revised:** October 17, 2005

**Summary:** Patience is a virtue, but Syd realizes she’s going to have the patience of a saint to deal with him  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN: Getting close to the SPD stories!**

_Looking back I don't regret_  
_One single day_  
_Memories will keep me close_  
_When you walk away_  
_It's harder than I could imagine_  
_Guess I should have known that_  
_Close your eyes, I'll be there  
_ _I'll come running anywhere_

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay_  
_I will wait for you cause_  
_True love will never fade_  
_When it's real you can feel it_  
_And I know, that you know_  
_That I will keep on waiting_  
_Faithfully_  
_Patiently, for you  
_ _\-- Emma Lahana, Patiently --_

I’ve come to an important conclusion in the last year.  Women have the patience of saints when it comes to men.  This is particularly true when it comes to the men they love.  In my case, I know I’m going to need more patience than all the saints combined.  It was just my luck that I’ve fallen in love with the most clueless man on the planet.  I’ve spent the past year trying everything in my little bag of tricks to get Sky to notice me in a way different than friends and teammates.  The only response I’ve gotten that was mildly encouraging came a few months ago at the carnival when Bridge decided to bring his giant stuffed dragon he won on the Ferris wheel with us.  I ended up sitting next to Sky, and my hand accidentally brushed his thigh when I sat down next to him.  And then I fell over on his lap trying to look at something Bridge was showing me.  Needless to say, Sky avoided me like the plague after that but I had seen the evidence of my close proximity when we got off the ride.

I swear, the boy has done a complete 180 on me.  We were the best of friends until the simulator incident where I realized he was attracted to me and vice versa.  Since then, he hasn’t spent more than five minutes alone with me, which is kind of disheartening.  When we made B Squad a couple of months ago, he reverted back to the old, grouchy Sky I had first met, and refused to come celebrate with us.  I’ve also noticed he clams up, or snaps at people, when I walk into a room.  Bridge has told me doesn’t happen to anyone else.

My mom, and even Kat and Bridge, have told me to be patient; that he’s a little stressed out now that he’s so close to being made Red Ranger like his father.  While I understand their advice, it still stings that he no longer shares anything with me.  My patience is wearing thin with the snide comments and his blatant avoidance.

“Hey Sky!” Bridge calls out as Sky walks into the Common Room, a pretty red head holding his hand.  I can feel my heart breaking in two at the sight of them.  He’s never brought a girl to the academy, not as long as I’ve been here.  That’s not to say he hasn’t dated in the last few months, because he has, but he’s never brought anyone home.

“Bridge, I’d like you to meet Sierra.  Sierra, this is Bridge Carson.”

What am I, chopped liver?  I glare at Sky, who continues to ignore me.  Sierra is staring at me for one minute before she turns to Sky, who acts like an idiot by trying to seem like nothing’s wrong.  “I’m Syd, by the way,” I introduce myself.  “It seems Sky’s manners have taken a permanent vacation to Tahiti.”  I glare at him and he continues to ignore me.  “I can see why you don’t have any friends left beyond Bridge.  If you treated any of them the way you’ve been treating me, its no wonder they all dropped you,” I snap, causing Sky to blanch.  Damn right you’re going to have a reaction to something I say, Schuyler.  Two can play your little game, and I know your dirty little secrets. Sierra’s looking shaken by my comments while Bridge is just shaking his head.  I know Bridgey is sick of playing mediator, but it’s not my fault.  “If you’ll excuse me, I have a simulator session with D Squad.”

As I storm out of the Common Room, I can hear Bridge swear at Sky.  I’m almost around the corner when I feel the familiar texture of Bridge’s gloved hand grabbing mine.  “Let go, Bridge.”

“Syd,” he whispers, turning me around.  The tears in my eyes have clouded my vision, making him look like a giant gray blob.  “Shh, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” I cry.  “What happened?  We were best friends and the next thing I know, he’s avoiding me like I’m an incurable disease!”

I feel safe in Bridgey’s arms, I feel loved, but they’re not the arms I want around me.  “He loves you, no matter what he says.  Just have a little more patience and hang on to your faith.”

“I miss him!” I cry into his shoulder.  “I miss my Sky.  It’s like he never existed, or better yet, I never existed to him!”

“He’s there, Syd,” he assures me.  “He’s just scared.  Just keep doing what you’ve been doing.  I promise, things will get better, you’ll see.”

“What do you mean just keep doing what I’ve been doing?” I sniff, pulling away so I can wipe my face.

Bridge just grins.  “Just keep patiently loving him.”


	10. Friends

**Challenge:** _Friends_  
**Last Revised:** October 23, 2005

**Summary:** It’s pretty sad when you don’t think you have any friends…  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** A little angsty Sky action here, enjoy!  And for those of you who commented on how you thought Bridge and Syd were his friends, this should answer your questions --winks--

_It's the hardest thing_  
_I'll ever have to do_  
_To look you in the eye  
_ _And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_  
_I'll ever have to lie_  
_To show no emotion  
_ _When you start to cry_

_I can't let you see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_When my hands are tied_  
_And my hearts not free_  
_We're not meant to be_  
__  
It's the hardest thing  
_I'll ever had to do_  
_To turn around and walk away_  
_Pretending I don't love you  
_ _\-- 98 Degrees, The Hardest Thing --_

Sierra’s staring at me like she wants to ask me to explain but how can you explain that the person who your best friend is makes you crave more?  Syd’s words hurt me tonight, but I know it’s nothing like the hurt I’ve caused her lately.  My nerves have been pretty raw since I found out Dru went missing.  Of course, I was dying to tell Syd, but I haven’t because she’ll want to offer comfort and I’ll want to take it, which would cause me to break the vow I made to myself about not complicating our friendship with romantic feelings.  Instead, I’ve pretty much ruined whatever feelings she’s probably ever had for me.  I just have to keep telling myself to focus on my goal of being Red Ranger.  If I do that, I won’t think so much about wanting something I can’t have.

“She’s pretty mad at you,” Sierra whispers.

“She’ll live.”

“Is it true?”

I turn to stare at her.  “Is what true?”

“Is Bridge your only friend?”

I want to say no, but I can’t.  He’s all I have left.  I lost the only other two people that I had.  Correction, I lost Dru when he disappeared but I’ve pushed Sydney away.  “I think I’d better take you home.”

She nods but doesn’t say anything as we head back down to my motorcycle in the garage.  Once she’s safely at her door, I don’t even wait around to say goodbye, I simply take off on my bike.  I need a few minutes to myself before I go back to the Academy.

The place that I find myself stopping at is the last place I wanted to come to, but maybe I need to be here, need to think this over in the one place I know I can get peace and quiet.  I rest my helmet on my bike and start trekking through the cemetery.  Ten minutes of walking brings me to a headstone in the far left corner of the property.  Shaking my head, I let out a sigh and plop down in front of the stone I helped my mother pick out.  “Hey Dad,” I whisper, reaching out to graze the headstone with my fingers.  “I need your help, Dad, because I think I may have made a monumental mistake.”

I let a long pause float before I start talking again.  “I’ve.. uh.. I think I finally pushed Syd too far.  You should have seen her, Dad, the look on her face tonight...I just can’t stop myself from pushing her away.  I don’t want…she’s already so important to me, but if we end up being Rangers, I don’t think I could survive through losing her the way I lost you.  She’s so determined, and I know she’d do whatever it takes to protect Earth, even if it means forfeiting her life.  She’s become one of my best friends, her and Bridge both have, but I can’t tell them that, not after losing the only other two friends I’ve ever had.”

Staring at the stone, I let the emotions I normally swallow and lock away, free.  Tears well in my eyes as I continue.  “You were my best friend, my first real friend.  And I lost you in the line of duty.  And then there’s Dru, who I’ve lost to duty as well.  He disappeared, Dad, vanished into thin air while on patrol.  I’ve done my hardest to keep Syd and Bridge out of my heart, but damn it, it didn’t work!  I don’t want friends, because I’ll lose them, but I can’t help it with those two!”

“Dad, please, I just, I need a sign.  Give me some clue that what I’m doing is right, please?”

I stare at the headstone, hoping for something to happen.  After twenty minutes of silence and inaction, I decide it’s time to head home.  “I’ll see you around, Dad.”  Pushing up, I head for my bike and then head back to the academy.

It’s pretty quiet in the halls as I travel to mine and Bridge’s room.  The lights are all out, except for the bathroom nightlight.  Bridge is sound asleep, laying haphazardly across his bed like normal.  Shaking my head, I reach for my pajamas under my pillow and notice a note resting on my desk.  With trembling fingers, I grasp the note and turn on my beside lamp.  I instantly recognize the hand writing and almost don’t want to read it.

_Sky,_

_Look, I know things are really stressful for you right now, and obviously, I haven’t been that much help lately.  I’m sorry.  I really thought we might have had something developing, but I guess not.  No matter what, I’ll always count you as one of my friends, even if you annoy the hell out of me._

_Love Always,  
_ _Syd_


	11. Routine

**Challenge:** _Routine_  
**Last Revised:** October 27, 2005

**Summary:** Bridge’s observations of the squad’s new routine…  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T, for now.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky

**AN:** Thanks to Angela for helping me with the quote for this one!

_Oh yes..._  
_Seven AM, thinking about you_  
_Wondering if the thoughts I'm feeling you feeling too._  
_Like a newborn child, soft to the touch_  
_Baby, is it possible to love someone so much, mmm..._  
_I wish, I may,_  
_I wish, I might be that certain someone  
_ _You wish for every night_

_If you knew what I knew_  
_You wouldn't say what you said_  
_If you knew what I knew_  
_We'd be together instead_  
_Of you breaking my heart_  
_(Breaking my heart)_  
_With things that aren't true_  
_My lady, yes, (AJ: My lady, yes, my lady)_  
_If you knew what I knew_  
_Ah...Ah...Ah..  
_ _Ahhh..._

_Time passes by_  
_The only tears I cry_  
_Are filled with this illusion_  
_Fears I have inside_  
_Like a lost soul_  
_I feel like I'm all alone_  
_(All alone)_  
_If only I could feel your pain  
_ _\-- Backstreet Boys, If You Knew What I Knew --_

I can’t help but to roll my eyes as I watch my teammates and fellow B Squad cadets.  The two of them have been driving me nuts for months now with the way they’ve been acting around each other.  It’s like they’ve reverted to twelve-year-olds instead of the seventeen and twenty-year-olds they are.

Ever since Sky started ignoring Syd last year, and treating her like crap, Syd’s reverted to being a major pain in all our butts.  She’s crabby, whiney, and snobbish when we’re around each other in public, while in private I see the intelligent, caring woman she really is.  And I lay the blame at Sky’s feet.

You see, my stubborn, pig-headed, stuck on being Red Ranger roommate, who is currently staring Syd from the corner of his eye as he sits on the couch working on his model airplane, is in love with our equally stubborn, whiney, SPD Princess.  And right now, they’re both driving me nuts because they’re trading insults.  This isn’t new, but what no one else sees is that they are so in love with each other it’s unreal.

The three of us have sort of developed a routine lately.  We’re nasty, snide and grouchy with each other in public, but in private, we all soften just a bit.  Sky gets less critical of Syd’s performances in training, even if he won’t cop to it or even acknowledge it.  Syd’s less whiney and more thoughtful.  And me, I can stop being a grouch because my powers aren’t going wonky on me as much when they’re being nice to each other.  Unfortunately, those instances are far and few between lately.

I can’t help but smirk now.  Sky’s watching where he’s painting his model now while Sydney sits at her easel, brush in hand, her eyes focused on something over the top of the canvas.  I can only smirk when I realize it’s Sky she’s staring so intently at; Syd’s been working on the painting for a few weeks now, having to rely on her memory and stolen glances at her subject.  If Sky only knew what she was working on, he’d freak out.

Sitting here, feeling whatever they’re feeling, I can only wonder how much longer before Sydney will finally break through all of Sky’s shells.  My female teammate is already aware that she’s in love with our unofficial squad leader, while Sky’s either aware and fighting being in love with her, or he really has now clue.  Either way, I’m going to strangle them soon.

“Stop whining!” I hear him hiss at her.

“Stop being a jack ass!” Syd shoots back before turning and stomping out of the room.

Yeah, this routine is getting old.  I think I’ll strangle Sky first.


	12. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the SPD Season stories

**Challenge:** _Color_  
**Last Revised:**  October 27, 2005

**Summary:**  She was never happier than to see him wearing Blue…  
**Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:**  General  
**Rating:**  T, for now.  
**Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** The challenges are now entering the actual SPD season.  Most of these will take place after certain episodes, and I’ll let you know which episode.  This one is from Syd’s POV and is set after Beginnings Pt 2.

_I was lonely_  
_I needed someone to see me through_  
_And I was at the end of my rope  
_ _I needed someone to cut me loose_

_And then an angel out of the blue_  
_Gave me the sense that I might make it through_  
_And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason  
_ _And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you_

_I know the color of love_  
_And it lives inside of you_  
_I know the color of truth  
_ _It's in the image of you_

_If it comes from the heart_  
_Then you know that it's true_  
_It will color your soul like a rainbow (Like a_ _rainbow)_  
_And the color is in you  
_ _\-- Boyz II Men, The Color Of Love --_

\--

Who would have ever thought?  Sky Tate, Blue Ranger.  Blue, not Red.  Blue.  That color describes him more than he’ll ever know.  He’s cool like ice, the really pretty blue kind that you see in glaciers.  It enhances the color of his eyes.  Those beautiful eyes of his are a light, slate gray and ice blue mix and the royal blue that will be forever known as Blue Ranger Blue, makes his eyes stand out.  It also describes his mood right now.

He’s beating up the punching bag in his and Bridge’s room.  He’s pissed off, frustrated, irritated and above all else, confused and hurt.  He’s been training to be the Red Ranger his entire life, just like his father.  More than anyone, I know what kind of blow being made Blue Ranger is to him.  He made some cursory noises about Jack being given the Red Morpher, but he’s hiding most of the pain he’s really feeling.

“Want to talk about it?” I ask softly, leaning against the doorframe.

“I really don’t want to hear you say I told you so.”

He knows better than that.  As much as he’s hurt me in the last couple of months, I still care about him, and he damn well better start acting like he knows that before I pop him with one of my iron fists.  “I wouldn’t say that, you know that, especially knowing how much you’re hurting right now.  Or have you so easily forgotten who you told everything to not so long ago?”

“I’m not hurt, Syd, I’m angry at Cruger and disappointed with myself.  Obviously, there is something wrong with me.  I don’t deserve to be Red Ranger, but then, neither does a street thief,” he spits out, nailing the bag with a series of right hooks.

I bite my tongue.  There’s so much I want to say about that, but I won’t because he doesn’t need to hear it.  “Sky, give him a chance.  No one knows what they’re capable of until some believes in them.  You’ve been given the chance to do more with your life, not it’s Jack’s turn.”

He’s glaring at me even as his chest heaves with his accelerated breathing.  I know he feels betrayed by what I just said.  Bridge and I have never questioned his unofficial leadership of B Squad, not until now.  It’s been the three of us for nearly two years, but now things are changing, and he’s having the worst time dealing with it.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Syd.”

“Sky, have you stopped to think there was a reason Cruger gave you the Blue morpher?” I spit out, my eyes going wide and my hand coming up to cover my mouth.  I so did not just say that. Please tell me I just did not say that when I don’t have anything to really back it up with besides my own feelings.

He looks surprised I’d say that, but I can’t help feeling the way I do.  The superior attitude he’s adopted the last several months has caught everyone’s attention, especially Cruger’s.  Its no wonder he was given Blue, Cruger more than likely thought he’d endanger the team, let alone the world, with his attitude if he ended up Red.

“I have to,” I whisper as I turn to leave.  I’m about out of the door when I feel Sky’s hand on my arm.

“Syd.”

“What?” I ask, turning my head to look back at him.  I actually have to look up since he towers over me.

“Why?”  He’s asking about my sudden attitude, I’m not stupid.

“Because I’m glad you didn’t end up Red.  I can’t stand the thought of losing you, not like that.  Have you ever stopped to think about how your mother or I feel about this obsession with being Red Ranger that you seem to have?”

I can see it in his eyes before he even says it.  He’s never thought about it, but now he is.  “No, I haven’t.”

“Both of us know one of these days it’s going to get you killed.”

Turning, I shrug out of his grip and head toward my room, blinking back tears as I rush past Bridge, Z and Jack sitting in the common room.


	13. Reaction

**Challenge:** _Reaction_   
**Last Revised:**  October 27, 2006

**Summary:**  Sky deals with his reaction to Syd’s comments about his color  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** sequel to  _Color_ , this also takes place after Beginnings Pt 2

_You make me feel out of my element  
_ _Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
_ _Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
_ _And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
_ _Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
B_ _oth of us broken  
_ _Caught in a moment  
_ _We lived and we loved  
_ _And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
_ _But the planets all aligned  
_ _When you looked into my eyes  
_ _And just like that  
_ _The chemicals react  
_ _The chemicals react  
_ _\-- Aly & AJ, Chemicals React --_   


\--

I know Bridge is watching me from his bed, trying to figure out why I’m still beating up my punching bag.  Syd’s words from earlier are still ringing in m ears.

 _"I’m glad you didn’t end up Red.  I can’t stand the thought of losing you, not like that”_  
  
I can’t help but wonder about her words and the reaction I had to them.  For the first time, in a long time, I let what she had to say get to me, and she knew it.  Normally I tend to just file whatever is said to me away in the back of my mind until I can be alone to examine it.  She’s afraid of losing me, and I’m not sure why.  I do know, though, hearing her say what she did, made me feel wanted, and dare I say, loved.  For the first time in the last few days, I feel like everything’s going to be ok, even if my life is a massive mess right now.

“She loves you, you know that, right?” Bridge’s voice breaks into my thoughts.

“What?” I stutter, wondering I just heard him right.  That’s one problem with rooming with a psychic, he has a tendency to butt in I least expect it.  “Syd does not love me.  You’re just imaging things.”

“Sky, in the almost two years I’ve been here, have I ever lied to you?”

Well damn.  Now that I think about it, he’s got a point.  Bridge is a lot of things, but a liar he isn’t. “Point taken.”

“She loves you.  She still considers you one of her best friends even after all the shit you’ve dished out to her.  But it’s more than that; she loves you more than as a friend.”

“How do you know that?”

He’s smiling; I can hear it in his voice as he speaks.  “Because she wouldn’t have told you what she told you earlier, about being glad you’re Blue and about being afraid of losing you.  If she didn’t love you, she wouldn’t have laid her heart bare for you, but she did.  Besides, a blind man could tell she loves you from the way she watches over you and sneaks glances at you.”

I glare at him, thoroughly confused by his words.  Half the time, I make her mad and piss her off so she won’t even stay in the same room as me and here he is telling me she’s in love with me.  Yeah right.

“Maybe if you ever get past the stigma of not wanting to fall in love with your teammate and best friend, aka ever get your head out of your ass, you’d see it for yourself.  You spend all your time pushing her away it would make any person who didn’t know you both wonder why she keeps taking the abuse.  I don’t.”

I look over at Bridge and watch him chuckle as he continues to read his comic book.  I let out a frustrated huff and toss my gloves onto my bed.  “Oh, and Sky, a person would have to be dead not to notice the reaction you have to her, physically, mentally, and emotionally.”

I quickly snatch up one of my gloves and toss it at Bridge before glaring at him.  And here I thought no one ever noticed that.


	14. Time

**Challenge:** _Time_  
**Last Revised:**  October 27, 2006

 **Summary:**  Syd and Sky discuss the power of time  
**Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:**  General  
**Rating:**  T, for now.  
**Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is set just after Confronted and is from Syd’s POV.

 _I know that I, I can't believe_  
 _Just what the past has brought me_  
 _To the man I wanna be_  
 _I know that we have had some times_  
 _That we can't forget the struggle_  
 _Cause we have so far to go_  
  
_I know we've changed but_  
 _Change can be so good_  
 _So let's not forget why_  
 _It's understood that_  
  
_Time, look where we are and what we've been through_  
 _Time, sharing our dreams_  
 _Time, goes on and on everyday, baby_  
 _Time is what it is_  
 _Come what may(come what may)_  
_\-- Backstreet Boys, Time --_

\--

“Hey,” I whisper, walking up beside him as he watches Jack run the obstacle courses to make up for not running them with us earlier.

“Syd.”  His eyes are glued to Jack, but his body shifts closer to mine, almost as if he wants to be closer to me.  Making my own move, I lean against his arm and gaze at Jack too.  “How’s he doing?”

I feel the sarcastic chuckle reverberate through him.  “About as good as I expected.  Why?”

“Just wondering,” I mumble.

“He has potential, not that I’d tell him that.”

“Heroes and leaders are made, not born,” I tell him.  He looks down at me with a skeptical look.  Shaking his head, he looks back at Jack.

We stand together in silence for the longest time, watching Jack complete the last obstacle course.  I’m still leaning against his arm when Jack finishes and approaches us.  “Better?” Jack asks Sky, bending over so his hands are on his knees.

“Not really, but it’ll do I suppose,” Sky grumbles.  I close my eyes and chuckle.

“Yeah, ok, I’m heading in.  See you at dinner.”

Jack disappears after that, leaving Sky and I standing in silence.  “I guess I’m going to head in for dinner too.  You coming?” I venture.

“Naw, I’m going to go for a walk,” he mutters.

I debate my options, and against my better judgment, I ask, “Feel like company on your walk?”  I feel him touch my hand so I open my eyes and look up.

He smiles down at me.  “If you’re up to it, sure.”

Color me surprised.  We take our time walking around the grounds.  We’re silent, but it’s not awkward.  Instead, it’s comfortable and by far the most peaceful time we’ve spent together in a while.  “It’s going to take a long time to get use to following him.”

I nod and look at the ground as I walk.  ‘You’re use to doing things you’re way.  Of course it’s going to take time.”

“He’s not as bad as I thought.”

“Surprising, isn’t it, when you start to give someone a chance?” I tease.

Sky just shoots me a look.  “Growing up and being mature sucks.”

I can’t help the laughter that dances from my throat as I move to hug him.  I can feel him stiffen when my arms wrap around him and I rest my head against his chest, but gradually he relaxes and loosely wraps his arms around me.  “It’s going to be okay, Sky, just wait and see.  All you have to do is give everyone a little time to adjust.

“We don’t have a lot of time now that Gruumm’s here.”

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll see.  As long as we do what we’re trained to, it’ll be okay.”

He looks like he wants to believe me, but still doesn’t completely.  That’s okay.  Just as I’ve told him, like everything else, it just takes time.


	15. Secrets

**Challenge:** _Secrets_   
**Last Revised:**  October 28, 2006

**Summary:**  Bridge spills the beans…Sky’s in love  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is set after  _Time_ , which was set after the episode Confronted.  This is set just before the episode Walls. 

_I have this vision I keep inside me  
_ _I've told to nobody else  
_ _Baby I'm gonna share it with you  
_ _Cause I can't keep it all to myself  
_ _I could tell you I don't want you  
_ _But you know it's a lie  
_ _You see the truth in my eyes_

_You are my heaven  
_ _You are my secret dream come true  
_ _My Heaven  
_ _And I want it just like this every night  
_ _And I wanna feel like this the rest of my life_

_Just like the sunshine when the rain is over  
_ _I looked up you were there  
_ _I'm giving thanks to the one who made you  
_ _You've answered every one of my prayers  
_ _Only you look deep inside me  
_ _And see who I really am  
_ _Only you understand  
_ _\-- Mikaila, My Heaven --_

\--

“Come on!  Sky have a serious secret?  Not in this lifetime!”

Z’s laughing as she says that.  Normally, I just as soon ignore her, but since she’s talking about me, with Bridge, I’ll listen.  Bridge is good at a fair amount of activities, but keeping secrets isn’t one of them.

“You’d be surprised Z, trust me,” Bridge tells her.

“You mean to tell me stick-in-the-mud, by-the-book Schuyler Tate actually had a life at one time?  Because we all know he lives for nothing but SPD these days,” Z sneers, looking at me.

Ouch.  Damn.  When the girl aims, she aims true.  I know she’s looking in my direction still, so I’m going to pretend I’m reading my SPD handbook.  “Yep.”

“I don’t believe it.  What could he possibly hiding?”

Considering I don’t think Syd or I ever mentioned Dru to Bridge, this out to be a good answer.  Dru left just before Bridge came to the academy, so only Syd knows about my most embarrassing moment with my oldest friend.  Unfortunately, one of the A Squad cadets got us drunk one night and I managed to find myself in the lobby in nothing but my Cookie Monster boxer shorts.  To say it was humiliating would be an understatement.

“He’s in love with someone.”

Oh shit.  I don’t want to look up, but I do anyways, just so I can glare at him.  How the hell he could tell her I was in love with somebody when I’m not is beyond me.  “Gee, Bridge, you caught his attention,” Jack smirks.

I turn my icy glare on the Red Ranger before looking back at Bridge.  “Bridge, people call them secrets for a reason.  But the only problem here is, is that I’m not in love with anyone, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He’s grinning at me.  Shaking my head, I go back to my book.  The others go back to teasing me, but I ignore them.  I’m so focused on ignoring them that I jump slightly when Syd sits down next to me and leans her head on my arm.  “What are you reading?” she chirps, looking at the book before looking up at me with that look that tells me I’m in for it now.

“What?” I ask in frustration, lowering my book to my lap.  “What the heck is wrong with my reading material?”

“Don’t you what me.  How many times are you going to read that thing?” she asks, looking slightly irritated and definitely frustrated.

I look at her and wonder what she’s really thinking.  Some days, Syd’s a complete mystery to me, one with secrets and moods I know I’m never going to learn how to navigate.  “I plan on reading this one until it falls apart, satisfied?” I sarcastically reply.  I wonder for a moment why she cares anyway, but push the thought away.  I know why she cares, because I do too for the same reasons; we were close friends once upon a time, despite my pushing her away.

I want to laugh at the cute expression on her face.  It’s a cross between a pout and a grin, if that’s even possible.  I know she wants to say something, I can see it in her eyes.  “At least I know what to get you for Christmas,” she mutters, settling comfortably against my side.  I know I’m staring at her, but I can’t help it.  The mass of gorgeous blond curls laying against my shoulder and those clear blue eyes looking up at me make my insides clinch, and have for a while now.  Damn if I don’t like having her so close.  I know I should be pushing her away, because being attracted to her is a major mistake, but for once, I’m comfortable with her lying against me.  I managed to drown out the noises around me as I focus on my handbook once again.

Bridge and Z are still talking, albeit quietly, while Jack reads one of Bridge’s comic books.  I look down at Syd to see what she’s doing and find her sound asleep.  Shaking my head, I gently wiggle my arm free and throw it over the back of the couch, causing Syd to cuddle against my side and shoulder, her head on my chest.  When I hear the snickering from Bridge and Z’s general direction I suddenly realize why they’re snickering.

“Well, I’ll be…who’d have thought?” Z’s voice floats over to me.

Looking up, I flip Z off and go back to my book.  “Don’t worry Sky, your secret’s safe with us.”

“What secret?” I ask.

“About who you’re in love with.”

I look up at Z, raise an eyebrow in warning and shoot Bridge a glare that has him smiling.  I am not in love with Sydney, and the only secret I have is no secret; I’m not the type of guy who falls in love with beautiful, feisty, challenging blondes.


	16. Smile

**Challenge:** _Smile  
_ **Last Revised:**  October 28, 2006

 **Summary:**  The most precious thing to her now is his smile.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set during Walls, the first of the episodes that featured Syd and Sky moments that made us go “AWWW!”

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
  
I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
_ _\-- Lonestar, Smile --_

\--

Even with millions of dollars worth of diamonds all around her, Sydney found herself thinking about something infinitely more precious to her than the shiny gems – Sky.  Despite being mad at him for pouring water over her head, she realized the walls he’d constructed around himself were starting to fall.  He was starting to turn into the friend she’d had not so long ago.

He’d actually smiled and teased her, before going back to being Mr. Serious.  The look of pure amusement on his face was worth wet hair and a soggy uniform anyways.  He didn’t smile like that anymore, at least not that she saw.  If he did, it was in the privacy of his and Bridge’s quarters or around other people.  Today, however, had been different.  He’d smiled because of her, had smiled at h.  For a moment, it as like seeing the boy who was her best friend break free from his self imposed prison.

He had no clue how important he was to her, not really anyways.  She loved deeply, or at least that’s what she discovered earlier in the day during their shared moment.  She hadn’t set out to fall in love with him, it had just happened.  Nearly three years as teammates had given her unrestricted access to some of the most vital parts of who he was, even if he’d been shutting her out for over a year.  She had a feeling she’d gotten too close too fast for him and that in turn had scared him.

She couldn’t blame him, not knowing what she did.  His father, his hero, had been killed in the line of duty.  Sky didn’t know she knew that, but then, he hadn’t been the one to tell her.  During one of her nightly visits to the Command Center, she’d been playing around trying to test the computer’s against her hacking skills and had accidentally tapped into Sky and Bridge’s files, as well as her own.  All the information contained in the files was kept close to her heart, but it had helped her to understand her teammates better.  He was afraid to feel for anyone what he’d felt for his father, especially if there was the prospect of losing them.  Her being his teammate meant that they’d be Rangers together, and there’d be the possibility of her getting hurt, and vice versa.  He was just trying to protect himself, and her.  Bridge’s advice about patiently waiting and loving him had taken on more meaning when she’d learned of his past.

However, if his smile and moment of playfulness earlier were any indication, she was chipping through his barriers and he was finally understanding that he couldn’t not love people or continue to push them away.

“What are you smiling about?” he called out to her.

“Nothing!” she grinned, ducking her head as she went back to picking up the diamonds.  Yes, she was grinning about something, but now it was more than just being able to understand him.  With a gleam of female satisfaction, she resolutely refused to mention to him that he’d gotten water all over his crotch and it looked like he’d peed his pants.


	17. Game

**Challenge:** _Game_   
**Last Revised:**  October 28, 2006

**Summary:**  Oh the games we play…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is weird, sorta, as it hits on something from the episode Walls, which it’s set after.  I hope it turned out all right.

_How you play the game, how you play the game,  
_ _That's the only thing that counts  
_ _How you play the game, how you play the game,  
_ _How you keep your wits about you  
_ _As the tension mounts  
_ _It's how you play the game, how you play the game,  
_ _That's where it begins  
_ _How you play the game, how you play the game,_

_How you're feelin' at the finish, when it's all over  
_ _That's what really matters, not who wins  
_ _Even if some others pass you by (ooh)  
_ _If you play fair and square  
_ _You can still hold your head up high!_

_How you play the game, how you play the game,  
_ _In the end its how you play the game  
_ _You may win lasting fame  
_ _But what matters most is...  
_ _How you play the game, how you play the game,  
_ _In the end it's how you play the game  
_ _You may win lasting fame  
_ _But what matters most is...  
_ _How you play the game!  
_ _\-- Jem and The Holograms, How You Play The Game --_

\--

“Sydney Drew, give me back that ball!” Z calls out, chasing Syd around the common room, the blonde shrieking as she runs.

Sky just shook his head at the girls’ childish behavior until Syd jumped onto the couch he was sitting on.  “Sky!  Save me!” she shrieked, trying to burrow herself into his side.

“Would you two kindly act your ages!” Sky grouched.  “Sydney, hide that thing somewhere else!”

“Syd!  We can’t play if you don’t give back the ball!” Bridge whined and smiled.

“I keep getting nailed in the head with it, no way am I giving it back to Z!” Syd called, tucking the ball behind her back.

“Listen Princess!” Z demanded, grinning.  “Give it up or I start tickling!”

“No way!  The only way you’re getting this back is if Sky plays with us!” Syd shot back, knowing that Sky wouldn’t even think of joining them.

Sky shook his head and muttered, “When hell freezes over.  I told you earlier, I didn’t want to play.  Let it go.”

“Awww, come on Sky!  Suffer through one game so Syd will give us back the ball and we’ll leave you alone!” Bridge tried to coax him.

“No.”

“Stop being a hard ass and join us!” Jack complained.

Z looked thoughtful before she snapped her fingers.  “Does Sky even know how to play?  I mean, all I ever see him do is train and read the SPD handbook,” she challenged.  “I mean, he did half ass it earlier, but still.”

Jack snickered.  Bridge grinned.  Z smirked and Syd smiled up at him.  “I think he’d rather play games with his lady love over there then play with us,” Jack teased.

Both Syd and Sky blushed before Sky had a come back.  “Maybe I don’t want to play your childish games,” he shot back at them.

Syd smiled up at him when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.  She realized he was on her side in keeping the ball from the others, as it was thoroughly pissing them off, something he took pride in doing.  “Dude!  He’s actually having fun!” Z exclaimed with a laugh when she caught on to Sky’s mood.

Syd and Sky rolled their eyes at her before Sky handed Syd the book he was reading.  She started laughing when she read the title.  “You do have a sense of humor still!” she laughed, nudging him in the side with her elbow.  “Wherever did you get this?”

“I found it in the closet earlier when I was going through some old boxes,” he grinned.

“What?” Jack asked.

Syd smiled and held up the book, which caused the others to laugh while Sky blushed and ducked his head.  The title of the book was  _101 Ways to Annoy Your Teammates._   It had been a gift from Dru before he’d been transferred out of the academy.

“Well, that answers a lot of questions!” Z chirped.


	18. Closer

**Challenge:** _Closer_   
**Last Revised:**  November 4, 2006

**Summary:**  The truth is a little closer to the surface now  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is set just after Dogged, and delves a little more into Syd and Sky from someone else’s pov.

_You smile a lot it makes me wonder what you're thinkin' of  
_ _Cause baby your always on my mind  
_ _And right now I want you with me here by my side  
_ _With me till the end of time_

_I just can't help myself  
_ _I'm falling in love with you love, love with you  
_ _It doesn't matter what you say or what you do  
_ _No matter what you say no matter what you do  
_ _Just give me a chance  
_ _And I know I'll make you understand right  
_ _I just can't help myself  
_ _I'm falling in love with you  
_ _\- Nobody’s Angel, I Can’t Help Myself --_

\--

Z was surprised when she walked down a corridor and found Sky staring out a set of windows to the side walkway below.  She moved quietly, coming to a stop beside him and looked out to see what he was staring at.  She wasn’t surprised in the least to see Sydney out under a tree trying to wrestle a stick away from RIC.  Z shook her head.  She knew that Sky had been pretty worried and extremely over protective of Sydney since they’d found the Pink Ranger and RIC being attacked in a field a few days before.  She remembered clearly the tone of Sky’s voice when he’d found Sydney’s morpher in a puddle and had voiced that as being the reason Syd hadn’t been able to call for help.  He cared more about their Pink Princess than he wanted anyone to know.

The Yellow Ranger paid careful attention to her Blue teammate.  For the first time since she’d met him, Z noted his face wasn’t guarded and hard.  He was watching Sydney wistfully, almost as though he wished he was down there with her.  “Can I help you with something?” Sky finally murmured.

“You really have no clue, do you?”

Sky turned his attention to Z with a confused look filtering onto his face.  “What?”

“You seriously don’t realize you’ve got a thing for her, do you?” Z asked, looking confused as hell.  Even though she didn’t know Sky as well as she should, she could plainly see his feelings for the perky blonde written all over his face.

“For the last time, I don’t have a thing for Syd, okay?  She’s one of my best friends; she was in trouble a few days ago.  Last I checked, it was okay in the unofficial friendship handbook to be worried about her well being even if she’s safe.”

Z shook her head at him and looked back out at Syd and RIC.  She’d been noticing it more and more since Bridge had pointed it out to her a few weeks before.  Despite whatever was keeping Sky from seeing it, the Blue and Pink Rangers were so much closer than any of them.  Believe it or not, Syd and Sky were almost as close as she and Jack, just in a different way.  She and Jack were brother and sister, Syd and Sky had something that was definitely not platonic or familial.  What they had was something that they both needed and refused to acknowledge.  They were in love with each other.

She remembered the way Sky had carefully wiggled his arm out from under Syd and let the Pink Ranger cuddle against him.  Had it been anyone else, he’d have pushed them away.  Anytime the five were in the Command Center, Syd and Sky stood together.  In battle, Sky seemed to hover over the Pink Ranger a little more than he did any of the rest of them.  Z reasoned, silently, that Sydney was the same.  She’d been the first person to volunteer to stay with Sky during the mission where he was supposed to guard a bunch of diamonds.  She was constantly trying to get Sky involved with the group activities.  And from what Bridge had told her, Syd and Sky had once been extremely close, possibly on the verge of being a couple.  Bridge had vaguely mentioned something about a training incident and Sky backing off from Syd.

“I know what it’s like to have a best friend that’s that close, and Sky, you and Syd are more than best friends,” Z smirked at him, watching in astonishment as he blushed.  “You two circle around each other like you’re still trying to figure each other out.  You don’t see Jack letting me hang all over him the way you do with Syd, do you?”

Sky sputtered at the implications of Z’s words.  “I do not let Syd hang all over me!”

“You could have fooled me a couple weeks ago when we were in the Common Room right after we had that big blow up with Jack about him taking advantage of being Red Ranger.  What about all the times in the Command Center when you two are standing a lot closer together than the rest of us?” Z questioned.

The Blue Ranger shot Z a glare that made her smirk internally.  ‘Denial is not just a river in Egypt’ she snickered to herself.  “Just admit it Sky, you want to be closer to her.  It’s not a sin to love someone, trust me. Besides, Syd being around makes you almost bearable to be with some days.”  That said, Z patted his arm and walked away.


	19. Denial

**Challenge:** _Denial_   
**Last Revised:**  November 4, 2006

**Summary:**  Denial isn’t just that neat river in Egypt anymore  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** The sequel to Closer.

_You might think  
_ _I don't look  
_ _But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
_ _I'm attached to you  
_ _I'm weak  
_ _It's true  
_ _Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
_ _Do you want me too?  
_ _Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life  
_ _To cross this line  
_ _To the only thing that's true  
_ _So I will not hide  
_ _It's time to try anything to be with you  
_ _All my life I've waited  
_ _This is true_

_You don't know  
_ _What you do  
_ _Every time you walk into the room  
_ _I'm afraid to move  
_ _I'm weak  
_ _It's true  
_ _I'm just scared to know the ending  
_ _Do you see me too?  
_ _Do you even know you met me?  
_ _\-- Ryan Cabrera, True --_

\--

She’s sitting on the grass under the tree, her back against the rough bark.  RIC’s lying with his head in her lap.  She’s sound asleep, her head turned to the side.  I can’t help but think how peaceful and serene she looks when she’s asleep.  It’s a definite change from the hyperactive, constantly peppy Pink Ranger she is when she’s awake.  Carefully, I creep over and crouch next to them.  RIC raises his head by I give him a command to keep him silent.  Once his head is laying back on Syd’s leg, I reach out and tentatively brush a few stray curls out of her face and tuck them behind her ear.  She’s tired, I can tell from the smudges under her eyes.  Just like the rest of us, she’s been working round the clock to defend Earth, only now I can see the tell tale signs of the strain on her face.  This is also the first time I’ve ever seen her without makeup on, so I know the only reason I’m seeing she’s tired is because there’s nothing to hide it.

Z’s words from earlier this afternoon still echo in my mind.  Am I really in love with Sydney?  I don’t think so, but Z had a point earlier.  Of all of the other members of our team, Syd is the closest to me.  Granted, Bridge is like my little brother, and he knows things I wouldn’t want anyone else to know, but I still can’t seem to unload my feelings and thoughts on him, not like I find myself doing with Syd, especially lately.  So maybe it means I have a closer platonic relationship with Syd then Z has with Jack.  What’s wrong with that?  Nothing, that’s what.  The only problem is, I don’t think Jack or Z have ever imagined or dreamed seeing each other naked like I have with Syd.  It’s not like I haven’t noticed that my best friend is drop dead gorgeous.  Any living, breathing, red blooded man would notice that Sydney Drew is beautiful.  But I know it’s not all on the outside.  Sydney’s beautiful on the inside as well.

She’s stirring now, making these cute little pouting noises that make me smile.  I lean closer to her, so that we’re face to face, and I feel my heart start to jump up into my throat.  Her lips suddenly look so tempting, so kissable.  I’ve wondered for a while what it would be like to kiss her; wondered about it when I really should have been focusing on other matters.  I shake myself when I realize how close I am to kissing her.  As much as I’d like to find out what it feels like to have those rosy lips against my own, I’m too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her like that.

“RIC, up,” I command softly.  The Robotic Canine instantly raises his head and sits back on his haunches.

Scooting forward, I slip one arm under Syd’s knees and the other around her shoulder and hoist her up into my arms.  RIC is jumping around at my feet, but one sharp look from me and he’s back down.  “Don’t trip me RIC, I’d hate to drop Syd on top of you,” I playfully tell him.  He prances off in front of me as I carry a sleeping Sydney in my arms. 

Halfway to her room, Syd wakes up and looks at me in confusion before she wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles close to me, going back to sleep in a matter of seconds.  “Sky?” she moans softly in my ear, causing me to stumble slightly.   I can’t help the blush that creeps onto my face at the sound of her voice.

Shaking my head, I manage to get to her room and get her to her bed.  Z’s no where to be found, so I take my time tucking Syd in.  It’s only about six in the afternoon, so most everyone’s still on patrol, training, or at dinner, which means I’ll have some time to sit here with her.  It isn’t very often that I get to Sydney immobile, as she’s usually so animated and lively that she makes me tired.  Watching her sleep like this, and knowing she’s comfortable enough around me to sleep through me carrying her up here, says something.

I gasp softly as a very clear mental image filters into the forefront of my thoughts.  I’m lying on a bed, naked, and Syd’s lying on top of me, her head cuddled against my shoulder and her arm wrapped around my chest.  Her skin is warm and smooth, her breathing even.  I can feel her legs intertwined with my own and her breasts pressing into my side.  I can see feel myself leaning down and nudging her mouth with my own, first in one kiss, then another, then another until we’re full on kissing.

Before I realize it, I’m back in the present and I’m full on kissing Sydney, who’s arching her back so her chest is against my chest and her arms are wrapped around my neck.  My own arms are wrapped around her. “Syd?” I gasp softly, pulling back so that our foreheads are touching.

“Hmmm…Sky?”

“Shh, go back to sleep,” I whisper, easing her back down on the bed.  She’s looking up at me with confused, sleepy eyes, like she isn’t sure what just happened was a dream or not.  “Goodnight Syd,” I whisper, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  Her eyes are closed and her breathing is even.

As I watch her slip back into the land of dreams, I find I can no longer deny my feelings for her – I want her.  What’s worse, I realized something while we were kissing and I was dreaming.  I more than want her, I’m in love with her.  Shakily, I rise from her bed, making sure to minimize my movements so I don’t wake her up.  Carefully I creep from the room and into the hall.  Once I’m clear of her door, I start walking toward my own room, the realization that I can’t ignore what I’m feeling for her singing in my veins.


	20. One Moment

**Challenge:** _One Moment_   
**Last Revised:**  November 4, 2006

**Summary:**  One moment can change everything  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after Sam Pt. 2

 _Everything Changes_  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming  
But still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this   
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
_ _\-- Kelly Clarkson, A Moment Like This --_

\--

I can’t help the small sigh that escapes me as Sky walks me to my room.  For the last few minutes I’ve been in heaven, and the reason for that is the strong arm currently wrapped around my waist.  After Sam called us old and weird, to which I said I wasn’t old and Jack said just weird, Sky wrapped his arm around me.  He hasn’t let me go since then either.  I’m practically plastered to his side, not that I mind.  I’m just curious about the sudden shift in attitude.

“You okay?” Sky asks softly.

I look up at him and nod once.  “I’m fine,” I whisper and lean against him, wanting to imprint the moment in my memory.  Any time I get to be this close to him, I have to make sure I savor it, because I don’t know when or if there’ll ever be another.

“You aren’t really upset about being called old, are you?” he teases me.

“No,” I giggle.  “My uncle and I are only about eleven or so years apart, so I can see how Sam would think we’re old.  I use to call my uncle old too.”

“Okay, just checking,” he grins at me.  “Come on, we all need some rest after today.”

We stop at my and Z’s door.  Carefully, I step away from him only to have him take my hand.  I’m a little confused by his rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb, so I look at him strangely.  “Sky?”

“What?” he asks, looking up from where his gaze is on my hand.

I let one eyebrow arch as I stare at him.  He’s looking kind of sheepish as he continues to caress my skin.  “Are you going to let my hand go?’

“Sorry,” he mutters.  The blush on his face makes me wonder what’s going on with him.

“Are you okay?” I ask even as I bring my free hand up to touch his face.  I’m surprised when he leans into the palm of my hand, almost nuzzling it.

“Yeah.  Goodnight Syd,” he whispers before letting my hand go and heading for his room.  I’m left standing in the hallway, unsure of what just happened.  I could have sworn for a moment Sky almost wanted to say something else to me.  He’s been acting strange for a few days no, ever since he carried me in from sleeping under a tree outside.  It’s almost like he’s got feelings for me beyond friendship.

It hits me so suddenly that I’m stunned to the point that I can’t breath.  I stumble into my room and fall down on my bed.  Oh my God, why didn’t I see it before?  All this time he’s been pushing me away, not because he hates me, but because he’s in love with me.  He’s afraid of getting close to people, because of how he lost his father and more recently because Dru left the academy and mysteriously disappeared.  It’s no wonder he’s turned into a sourpuss on me!

“You okay?” Z suddenly asks.  I squeak in surprise and turn my head to look at her.  “Syd, what’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t I see it before?  One little moment and now everything’s changed!” I rant, closing my eyes.

I know Z’s looking at me like I’ve lost my mind, which I may very well have.  “Sydney?”

“Sky’s in love with me!” I chirp in shock.

“Well duh! You just now noticed that?”

My eyes pop open and I look over at Z and stare at her.  “You knew?” I accuse.

My yellow teammate just grins at me and nods.  “You just now figured that out?  Everyone’s known, Princess, for quite a while might I add.”

I’m shocked beyond belief.  Normally, Bridgey would have told me something like this by now, but considering all the subtle hints he’s been giving me for the last year, I’m suddenly surprised I didn’t get it.  “Oh God!”

Z’s still smirking at me, and it’s starting to irritate me.  “Are you going to be okay?”

“NO!” I screech at her, sitting up on my bed.  Without a thought, I grab Peanuts and pull him to my chest.  “Z, you don’t get it.  I’ve been in love with him for over a year now.  Until just recently, he’s pushed me away and been rude and obnoxious and so unlike the Sky I got to know when I got here.  Like I told you that first week you joined, he never gets easier to live with, and I should know.  I’ve lived with him longest.”

“Okay, my next question is what are you going to do about it?”

I mull over that question.  The answer is clear enough.  “To be honest, I don’t know if I am going to do anything about it.”

Z’s staring at me in quiet shock.  “Sydney?”

I can only shake my head.  I’m still trying to process the new information.  Dreams that I all but put down for never going to happen suddenly have been given renewed life.  I’m scared of the possibilities.  I’m suddenly reminded of a movie my mom use to watch when I was little.  It was called  _Where The Heart Is_.  There’s a quote from it that I’ve always remembered.  ‘Time can change in every breath we take’.  The same can be said for moments – it only takes one moment to change your life.  For good, for bad, it only takes a moment.


	21. Power

**Challenge:** _Power_   
**Last Revised:**  November 11, 2006

**Summary:**  Girls have so much power…as Syd finally understands  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Sequel to One Moment.

_A desperate struggle  
_ _The strongest takes it all  
_ _The battle rages on  
_ _Until the weakest finally fall_   


_A vision fills her heart  
_ _And gives her strength that's pure and true  
_ _And when it seems that all is lost  
_ _She knows what she must do  
_ _  
She's got the power  
_ _Oh, she's got the power  
_ _She's got the power  
_ _Yeah, she's got the power  
_ _\-- Sailor Moon R Season, She’s Got The Power --_

\--

As a girl, I’ve been taught that knowledge is power and that to use that power, all I have to do is use my brain.  I’ve also been taught that being a girl means I have advantages and disadvantages over my male counterparts.  What my mother never warned me about is that when you fall in love and you realize he loves you back, power is no longer in the palm of your hand.  It becomes a shared weapon, on that both of you learn to use to your advantage.  It becomes a weapon that can either make or break you.  After a rough, sleepless night, I’ve decided it’s not going to break me.  One way or another, I’m going to prove to Sky that its all on him whether he does something about this thing that’s between us.  I’ve made plenty of moves, and this is my last one.

“Cadet Drew and I are going to demonstrate how those of you who are shorter in stature can get your opponent down with close hand to hand moves,” Sky explains to the D Squad cadets.  Some of them are older than both of us, which makes this a little awkward for all of us.  Since Gruumm showed up, we’ve had an influx of new cadets looking to work their way up to being a Ranger.  For the older cadets, it’s a bit of a sting to know Cruger isn’t activating another Ranger team until we learn the status of A Squad.

“Syd, ready?” Sky asks.  I shake off my thoughts and prepare to start the demo. 

“There’s no way the SPD Princess is going to be able to fend you off without her Ranger powers,” one of the male cadets smirks.

I level the cadet who said that with a look.  Sky’s standing to my left, arms folded over his chest, a smirk on his face.  “You think so?” Sky asks.  I’ve heard the tone he’s using before.  It means he’s pissed off.  “Ready Syd?”

I nod and we move a little father away from the group.  Sky’s giving me  look, one  that I can’t read.  “What’s wrong?” I ask softly.

“Don’t go easy on me.  I want to prove a point to him.”  I look at him in confusion.  Even on my best day, I can’t really beat Sky without him being easy on me.  “Syd, you’ve got girl powers you whip out when you want something, let’s prove a point to them by you using them.”

When I realize what he means, I can only nod and grin.  Who’d have thought he was aware that I used being a girl to get what I wanted most of the time, especially from him?  “You sure?  This could be potentially embarrass the hell out of you.”

“I’m sure.”

I turn to face the cadets and Sky wraps and arm around my shoulders and neck and one around my waist.  “Okay, now, grab the hand like this,” I start, grabbing the hand at my left shoulder.  “Apply pressure to the pressure points.”  I do exactly as I explain and feel Sky tense and steel himself against the movement.

Carefully, I guide the group through, step by step.  Before the cadets have time to blink, I’m flipping Sky over my shoulder.  He lands on the mats in front of me, with my hand still applying pressure to his.  “And for all you girls, if you try this on your boyfriends, you have the added advantage of using his own body against him.”  So saying, I clamor over the top of Sky and sit down on his hips, my hands coming to rest on his upper arms, effectively pinning him to the ground.

The girls are clapping and the boys are wincing.  I can’t help but grin down at Sky when I feel his body start reacting to the close proximity of my own.  “Any questions?” Sky asks from his spot on the ground.

“Just one,” Jack calls out as he, Z and Bridge approach our demonstration.  Our Red Ranger is smirking, and I seriously don’t like the glint in his eyes.  “How do you get rid of the hard on you’re going to get if your girlfriend uses that maneuver on you?”

Sky’s face just turned the color of Jack’s uniform.  Z’s smirking, Bridgey’s eyes are wide and I can hear the snickers behind me.  I smile down at Sky, hopefully reassuring him that I’ve got this under control, before turning my attention back to Jack.  “Why are you asking?  It’s not like you have to worry about that anytime soon, right?” I saucily throw at him.

Our Red Ranger’s face just scrunches up at me while everyone else laughs.  Sky’s chuckling is reverberating through me.  “Okay guys, demonstration over,” Sky calls to the cadets.  “Time to run course 4 and then you can head in and shower.”

The cadets salute as I move to get off Sky, then reach down to help him up.  He has a rather noticeable bulge in his sweats.  Shaking my head, I move forward and hug him.  He stiffens in shock before he sighs and relaxes, his arms coming up around me.  “Sorry,” I murmur into his chest.

“It was my idea,” he grins.  “I should know by now not to do that with you, especially since my body likes the stimulus too much.”

I can’t help but giggle as I let go.  The others are watching us, smirking.  “So, what’s next on our agenda?”

“You’re going to show me hot to use that move on Bridge,” Z grins while Bridgey blushes.  Jack’s just shaking his head at us and I know Sky’s grateful the attention is off him.

“I’m hungry, let’s go grab lunch.”

The others just laugh as we head in to change and eat.


	22. Duty

**Challenge:** _Duty_   
**Last Revised:**  November 2, 2006

**Summary:**  Sometimes, duty means having to choose  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Idol was a turning point for Sky, at least in my opinion.  And I wanted to address that in at least one or two of the challenges.  This one is set directly after Idol.

_He never gives up  
_ _Let's go of his dreams  
_ _His world goes around of his one true belief  
_ _Is that how you know  
_ _Is that what it means  
_ _Yeah_

_Would he walk on water?  
_ _Would he run through fire?  
_ _Would he stand before you?  
_ _Will he be your anchor,  
_ _When the dark unfolds  
_ _Will he always love you the best that he knows  
_ _Would he give his life up to be all he can?  
_ _Is that, Is that, Is that?  
_ _How you measure a man  
_ _\-- Clay Aiken, Measure Of A Man --_

\--

I love watching him.  If there was one thing I could say was immediately obvious about Sky Tate, it’s that the man is hotter than hell and just as deadly.  There’s more to my Sky than what you see on first glance.  Of course, if I ever call him my Sky in public, it might not be pretty.  The boy has a sense of duty a million miles wide and just as long, and it’s also killed any romantic feelings he might have for the opposite sex.  I know this because I’ve tried to get his attention and failed miserably.  His duty to SPD has consumed his life.

That is, until now.

He’s standing in front of a row of windows on the observation deck.  His hands are locked behind him at the small of his back and he’s standing straight as a rod.  To a normal observer, it’s a usual pose for him.  But as someone who knows him, I can see the slight slump in the way he stands.  The last couple of days have been hard on him, and I think they’ve made him rethink a lot of the decisions he’s made and how he’s living his life.

I still can’t believe Dru turned traitor, so I can only imagine how Sky’s dealing with it.  Ever since he finished his punishment, he’s been withdrawn and overly quiet.  Shaking my head, I move to stand with him.  He had to choose between friendship and the job he’s been trained to do – protecting Earth at all costs.  Unfortunately, the cost this time was very personal, and heartbreaking.  The look on his face after containing his long time best friend hurt me, because I’ve never seen him look that lost before.

We stand together in silence for a long time.  I know, after years at his side, that when and if he wants to talk, he’ll speak up.  I’m surprised, however, when his arms wrap around me without any warning.  “Sky?”  I ask.  He’s shaking, and that worries me.  I tighten my own grip on him and murmur, “Its okay, Sky, let it go.”

“How could I be so careless?” he whispers into my hair.  “I almost got Cruger killed, not to mention I almost got Earth taken over.  How the hell could I screw up so badly?” he hisses.

I sigh, knowing the answer I’m about to give him will be unacceptable in his eyes, but damn it all if he doesn’t need to hear it.  “You’re human.  Humans make mistakes.  You aren’t perfect, and damn it, no one expects you to be.”

“God, Syd, seeing him like that was worse than not knowing if he was dead or alive to begin with.”

There’s unspoken meaning in those words.  Doing the duty he lives for made him chose, and now he’s second guessing everything he knew.  “If I could make it stop hurting, I would, but this is one of those lessons we all have to learn.  The best I can do for you is just be here.”

His arms tighten around me to the point that I think he’s going to break my ribs but I don’t complain.  He needs this, the human contact, especially after what he’s been through.  I know my being here reassures him that despite his mistakes, everything is as it should be, at least for the most part.

“Sky, no matter what, the four of us are behind you one hundred percent, especially me and Bridge.  You’re not alone.”

“He was my best friend, Syd!”

“But not your only friend.”

He pulls back and looks at me in a way that reminds me of a lost little boy and a confused man.  “Syd…”

“Listen to me.  You did what you were trained to do, at the expense of losing his friendship.  You’ve got to forgive yourself.  What would you have said to the millions of people that could have died if Broodwing had succeeded?”

Understanding dawns in his eyes.  He’s slowly accepting what he had to do, despite that it hurts.  “Point taken.”

I bring a hand up and cup his cheek.  “It’s going to be okay.  I’m not saying it’ll stop hurting, but it will get better.  Just give it some time.”

He nods and I begin pulling away.  Just as I turn to leave he grabs my hand, causing me to stop and turn to look up at him.  “Syd?”

“What is it?”

He’s staring at our joined hands, where his thumb is softly caressing my skin.  He shyly looks up and whispers, “Sometimes, I wish we didn’t have such an important job, that duty didn’t get in the way of what my heart’s telling me.”

I’m paralyzed in place as I slowly understand why he just said that.  My heart’s beating a million beats per second at the possibility.  But like him, I understand why now is not a good time.  I squeeze his hand and smile at him.  “Broodwing and Gruumm won’t be around forever.”

“I know, let’s just hope the wait doesn’t get to be too much.”

I nod at him and smiled before turning toward the door.  I stop just at the threshold.  “Sky?” I ask hesitantly, not turning around

“Yeah?”

“I can wait until our duties are done, but I won’t wait longer than that.’

“I know.”


	23. Darkness

**Challenge:** _Darkness_   
**Last Revised:**  November 2, 2006

**Summary:**  Oh the games we play…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Sequel to Duty, this one is from Sky’s POV.  I’d like to think what happened with Dru effected him a little more than he wanted it to.

_Why be afraid if I'm not alone  
_ _Though life is never easy the rest is unknown  
_ _Up to now for me it's been hands against stone  
_ _Spent each and every moment  
_ _Searching for what to believe_

_Coming out of the dark, I finally see the light now  
_ _It's shinning on me  
_ _Coming out of the dark, I know the love that saved me  
_ _You're sharing with me_

_Starting again is part of the plan  
_ _And I'll be so much stronger holding oyur hand  
_ _Step by step I'll make it through I know I can  
_ _It may not make it easier but I have felt you  
_ _Near all the way  
_ _\-- Gloria Estefan, Coming Out Of The Dark --_

\--

Broodwing’s laughing.  Dru’s congratulating me on helping destroy Earth.  I call for the others, but I can’t find them.  I’m surrounded in a murky darkness that’s oppressing.  I feel like I’m suffocating even while I’m breathing.

“BRIDGE!  Z!  JACK!  SYDNEY!” I call out, finding my voice.  No one answers.  They’re gone, destroyed by my inaction and betrayal.

“SKY!’

Pink light arrows through the depths of blackness, surrounding me, filling me with reassurance.

“SKY!”

“SYDNEY!” I scream, sitting up in bed.  I’m panting and trying not to cry.  I feel my stomach start to rebel until two cool hands cup my face. 

“Sky?” Bridge ventures.  My roommate is standing at the side of my bed, looking worried and slightly terrified.  I’ve never had nightmares like that, not ones where I woke up screaming.  My eyes focus on the person curled on the bed with me, holding my face.  She’s wearing a sheer pink nightgown and matching robe.

“I’m okay, Bridge,” I murmur, hoping to reassure not only him but myself as well.

“Lay back down, Bridgey,” Syd commands softly, getting up from the side of my bed.  She tucks Bridge back under his covers before coming back to me.  “Are you sure you’re okay?  Bridge tried waking you up several times and you wouldn’t respond.  He came and got me when you started calling out for me.”

“Sorry,” I respond, sinking back into my pillows and trying to push away the feelings my dream brought out.  ‘I’m okay, go back to bed.”

One slim eyebrow arches at me while soft hands tuck the blankets around me.  “Want me to wait until you fall asleep?” she asks softly.

I want to say no, but tonight, I need her desperately, more than I’ve ever needed her before.  “Please?”  My voice sounds soft and meek to me.

Of course, Syd simply smiles and moves around on the bed until her head’s resting on my shoulder.  I wiggle my arms out from under the blankets and wrap them around her.  I don’t know how long it is before we fall asleep, but we both do.

When I wake up a few hours later, I’m face to face with Syd.  She’s shivering and pressed as close to me as possible.  Carefully, I pull the covers from under her and then wrap them around us both.  She stops shivering immediately and I feel a smile slide onto my face.  “Hmmm…Sky…” she moans softly, her body pressing even closer to mine.  I blush even as my body reacts to hers.  I’m thankful she’s asleep, that Bridge is sound asleep, and it’s dark in our room.  I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself.  I should take her back to her room, but I’m too comfortable with her next to me.  Smiling, I hold her closer, knowing as long as she’s in my life, I can fend off the darkness that threatens my soul.


	24. Green Eyed Monster

**Challenge:** _Green Eyed Monster_   
**Last Revised:**  November 15, 2006

**Summary:**  Sometimes jealousy can be a good thing  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set during the part in Stakeout.

_What are you doing tonight  
_ _I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
_ _Are you really alone  
_ _Still in your dreams  
_ _Why can't I bring you into my life  
_ _What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

_If I was invisible  
_ _Then I could just watch you in your room  
_ _If I was invisible  
_ _I'd make you mine tonight  
_ _If hearts were unbreakable  
_ _Then I can just tell you where I stand  
_ _I would be the smartest man  
_ _If I was invisible  
_ _(Wait..I already am)_

_I saw your face in the crowd  
_ _I called out your name  
_ _You don't hear a sound  
_ _I keep tracing your steps  
_ _Each move that you make  
_ _Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
_ _Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
_ _\-- Clay Aiken, Invisible --_

\--

“What is your problem?” Z asked, plopping down at the picnic table next to Sky.

“Nothing.”

The Yellow Ranger turned her head in the direction the Blue Ranger was looking and smirked.  Sky was watching Jack and Syd open Sydney’s presents while everyone else looked on.  The Red and Pink Rangers had their heads bent close together and were nudging each other with their elbows.  “You’re jealous.”

“I am not,” Sky protested, trying to appear like Z’s comment was wrong.

“Liar.”  Sky gave her an angry look.  “You’re mad because he thought of giving her a surprise party and you didn’t.”

The Blue Ranger shook his head.  “No, I’m pissed off that he’s taking advantage of her sharing her birthday with him, happy?  It’s supposed to be Syd’s day.”

“Sky, you know, the only reason she asked you to leave the table earlier was because you’re acting like an ass and everyone can see it.  I mean, you wore your uniform to a party.”

“Gee, thanks Z, you’re making me feel oh so much better,” Sky muttered his still on Sydney.

Z rolled her own at him.  “You know, Green doesn’t suit you at all.”

“No, it doesn’t, as its Bridge’s color.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know.  Seriously, what’s really bugging you?” Z asked, watching as Sky turned his attention back to her.

The Blue Ranger remained silent with Z giving him a look that said she didn’t believe for one minute there was nothing bugging him.  Finally, he sighed and started.  “I can’t believe in the nearly four years she’s been here, I haven’t learned her birthday.”

The Yellow Ranger nodded.  “I see.”  She could see, just from the look on his face, how mad he really was at the situation.  Sydney was, next to Bridge, his best friend.

“Added to that, she seems so chummy with Jack and he’s the one who made her work on her birthday.”

“You would have too,” Z told him, defending Jack’s choices.

Sky shook his head.  “If I had known, no, I wouldn’t have,” he tried to suggest, but they both know, more than likely, he’d have made Syd go too.

“Sky, you’re a hard ass, you would have made her work, just like he did.  I’m not saying what else would have happened, but you’d have made her work too.  I mean, hell, again with the uniform example, but you wore your uniform to her party, need I say more?” Z stared at him and challenged him to refute what she said.  “Just admit it, you’re jealous she’s paying so much attention to him.”

The blue-eyed Blue Ranger narrowed his eyes at where Syd and Jack were being teased by Kat and the Commander.  “Just because you’re right this time, doesn’t mean I have to admit it.”

Z laughed and patted his arm.  “Did you get her something?”

“No.”

“What an idiot,” Z muttered, shaking her head.  “Why don’t you do something nice to make up for it?”

“Like what?  Jack already threw her a party, what more could I possibly do for her?” Sky grumbled.

“Why don’t you take her out?  She’s got Friday off, just like you do.”

Sky mulled over the idea even as he watched Sydney lean her head on Jack’s shoulder.  Their eyes caught and he tried to smile at her, but failed miserably.  With a feeling between mild panic and pleasure, he saw her excuse herself and head over to where he and Z were sitting.  When she was in front of him, Z excused herself and left them alone.  “What’s wrong?”

“Are you busy Friday?”

“Not that I know of, why?”

Sky reached out and took her hand.  “Will you let me take you out for your birthday?  I know it’s late, but I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday.”

Sydney smirked at him.  “You forgot my birthday, didn’t you?”

The Blue Ranger nodded.  “Sydney, to be honest, I didn’t even know it was your birthday, as horrible as that sounds.  I’m so sorry.”

“If you’re trying to make up for it, then why are you glaring at Jack and sitting over here?”  Sky didn’t answer her.  “You’re jealous I’m spending so much time with him, aren’t you?” She smirked at him.

Sky had his head bowed.  “Maybe.”

The Pink Ranger rolled her eyes and leaned close to him.  “I like Italian.”

His head shot up, a smile lighting his features.  “Seven sound okay?”

“That’s fine.  Now, do me a favor – stop glaring at Jack, will you?”

Sky looked into her eyes and smile at the twinkle he saw there.  Despite that they both knew Gruumm had to be defeated before they could even try for serious, they were both starting to enjoy the slow courtship.  “I’ve already been informed green looks horrible on me.”

“Heaven forbid you turn into more of a grouch,” Syd teased.  “Really Sky, Jack’s as much like a brother to me as Bridgey.  You should know by now who I dream about.”

The Blue Ranger swallowed hard at the sexiness in her tone.  If he paid too much attention to the way she said that, he knew he’d embarrass himself.  “Same goes.”

“Besides that, I’ve already had several comments about how the jealous boyfriend routine makes you look even scarier than normal.” 

The blush that stained his cheeks made her smile.


	25. Wish

**Challenge:** _Wish_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  Sky shows his romantic side, even if for one night  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Sequel to Green Eyed Monster, set after the episode Stakeout

 

_I hope that days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
_ _And each road leads you where you want to go,  
_ _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
_ _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
_ _And if one door opens to another door closed,  
_ _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
_ _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
_ _More then anything, more then anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
_ _To your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
_ _You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
_ _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
_ _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
_ _Yeah, this is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
_ _All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
_ _I hope you always forgive and you never regret,  
_ _And you help somebody every chance you get,  
_ _Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
_ _And you always give more then you take.  
_ _But More then anything, Yeah more then anything  
_ _\-- Rascal Flatts, My Wish --_

\--

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Jack called out as Sky rushed into the Common Room looking panicked.

“I’m taking Syd to dinner for her birthday.  Unfortunately, I just got out of a meeting and we’re supposed to leave in ten minutes and I still need an hour to get everything ready.

“Sky?” Syd called as she entered the room.  She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress and wrap.  Her hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of curls.  She looked incredible.

“Can you do me a huge favor?” he asked her, walking over to her.  “I just got out of a meeting, are you going to be okay waiting about an hour for me?”

The blonde-haired Pink Ranger pouted but nodded.  She didn’t want to say or do anything that would put him in a bad mood.  “I suppose so.”

Sky grinned before he leaned forward and pecked a kiss to her forehead.  When he pulled back, she was looking at him with a mildly dreamy expression.  He winked once and then turned and fled to his room to get ready.

An hour later, found Sky knocking on the door of the girls’ room.  When Sydney opened the door and smiled at him, he returned the smile.  “Milday,” he spoke, sweeping into a deep bow before handing her a long stemmed pink rose.

“Doth my eyes deceive me or is my extremely late date standing before me?”

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Forgiven.  I hope you picked a good restaurant, I’m starving,” she teased.  Sky didn’t say anything, instead choosing to reach out and take her hand.  Leisurely, the pair made their way down to the garage where Sydney was surprised to see a sleek, black car waiting for them.  “Who’s car is this?” she asked softly.

The Pink Ranger grinned when Sky opened the door and helped her in.  “It’s my mom’s; I borrowed it for the night.”  He carefully closed the door and rounded the car before getting in.  Once they were both situated, he pulled out of the garage and headed north.

The drive was quiet, which they both were content enough to enjoy.  Over the years they’d gotten to the point that when it was just the two of them, they were comfortable enough not to have to fill the time with noise or try to make conversation with each other.  As they left the city behind, Syd silently wondered where they were going.  She had expected Sky to take her somewhere in town, not somewhere out in the middle of no where.  After forty-five minutes, Sky pulled into the parking lot of one of their favorite beaches to go when they and Bridge had first been made a team.

“Sky, I know for a fact there aren’t any restaurants out here,” Syd pointedly told him.

“Tonight there is,” Sky softly spoke.  The pair got out of the car and walked up the hill that overlooked the beach.  When they got to the top, they found a table for two was set up.  “Surprise.”

A familiar young man in a waiter’s uniform waited for them as they arrived.  Sydney laughed when Corey grinned at her and bowed slightly.  She smiled at him in return before letting Sky help her into her chair.  Once they were both seated, Corey quietly helped set up their dinner and then took off.

“Wow, he was awfully quiet,” Syd giggled as she and Sky dug into the spaghetti and meatballs.

“He wanted you to have the perfect experience,” Sky rolled his eyes playfully when he said it.  “He’s been practicing since I asked him to help me a few days ago.”

Syd’s twinkling laughter filled the air.  “This is wonderful.”

“You did say Italian was your favorite,” Sky murmured, trying to show he’d paid close attention to what she’d said.

The moment passed and the two quietly ate their dinner.  Once in a while one of them would mention a topic and they’d talk, but for the most part they enjoyed the solitude and the stillness.

“Would you like to dance?” Sky asked, looking up with a hopeful expression when they finished eating.

“You hate dancing,” she responded.

“I’ll survive,” he softly spoke, reaching out a hand to her.  Together, they stood and then moved away from the table.

“There’s no music,” Sydney whispered when they started turning in circles. Sky held her loosely and grinned.  She gasped when she suddenly heard the strains of music floating around them.  She could only wonder how Sky had managed it, but chose to enjoy instead of dissecting it.

As the words of the song began to assault her ears, Syd felt tears well in her eyes.  The song was achingly familiar; her mother had often played it around their house when she’d been growing up.  The song was My Wish by a country group known back in the early 2000’s as Rascal Flatts.

Feeling her tremble, Sky pulled her closer to him, so that her arms were trapped between them and her head was lying lightly against his chest.  “My wish for you, is that no matter what, you’re safe, happy, and healthy.  I wish all your dreams come true and that you always know somebody loves you,” he whispered into her hair.

His arms tightened around her when she sighed.  “You know what my biggest wish this year is?” she asked softly.

“I’ve got a pretty good guess, but tell me anyways.”

“I wish Gruumm and Broodwing were behind bars already, and that we could sort of be normal.”

Sky could only kiss the top of her head, even as his heart urged him to ease the ache he heard in her voice.  He knew exactly why she wished for that above all else, because he did too.  “I know, I do too,” he whispered.

The pair continued to sway together as the song shifted to the next, each lost in their thoughts.


	26. Lost

**Challenge:** _Lost_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  Fear’s a powerful thing…it can paralyze you or set your free  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after Boom

_I'm afraid I'm starting to feel  
_ _What I said I would not do  
_ _The last time really hurt me  
_ _I'm scared to fall in love  
_ _Afraid to love so fast  
_ _'Cause every time I fall in love  
_ _It seems to never last_

_But every time your love is near  
_ _And every time I'm filled with fear  
_ _'Cause every time I see your face  
_ _My heart begins to race every time_

_One half wants me to go  
_ _Other half wants me to stay  
_ _I just get so all confused  
_ _I'm scared to fall in love  
_ _Afraid to love so fast  
_ _'Cause every time I fall in love  
_ _It seems to never last  
_ _\-- Janet Jackson, Everytime --_

\--

Sky was well aware of her proximity as he and Jack related their tale of being stuck in a laptop while battling one of their latest adversaries and the others told them about their experiences with Boom and his parents.  Z was attached to Jack’s side, having feared losing her brother and Syd was sitting close to him, her perfume swelling around him, comforting him.  His thoughts drifted to the hug she’d given him in Kat’s lab earlier in the afternoon.  He thought she was going to hug him until his ribs broke, but he could understand why she’d done it.

“Why is it you two always end up in the most trouble?” Z teased.

“We’re lucky that way,” Jack laughed.  Sky just shrugged and leaned back against the couch.  He smiled when he felt Syd’s leg brush his and looked over to see the Pink Ranger shifting around so she could curl against his side.

“Syd, are you alright?” Z asked.  “You’ve been stuck to Sky like glue for the last hour.”

“I’m fine,” the Pink Ranger murmured, her eyes closing as she got comfortable.

“Until Boom showed up, I seriously thought we were toast,” Jack grinned, steering the conversation away from Sydney and back to what they’d been talking about.  The Red and Blue Rangers shared a look; both silently noting Syd probably didn’t want the attention or the teasing.

Sky nodded in agreement with Jack’s comment.  Carefully, he reached down and took Syd’s hand in his own, playing with her fingers as he saw fit.  He knew, deep down, why she was glued to his side.  After the adrenaline rush from doing her job had ebbed, she probably realized just how close she had come to not seeing him again.  Sky found he didn’t mind her hovering, because in the back of his mind he’d thought the same; he’d thought he’d never get to see her again either.

“And what about you, Z?  That was some hug you gave Jack earlier and you’ve been stuck to him like glue too,” Sky teased.

Z sputtered and struggled to come up with a suitable reply.  “Jack’s my brother, of course I was worried enough to hug him.”

Sky smiled when Syd snuggled closer, a grin lighting her face.  They both knew teasing Z would lure Jack into teasing her and take the spotlight completely off them.

“So you’re saying if I wasn’t your brother you wouldn’t have worried?” Jack teased.

“I did not say that!” Z protested, smacking Jack’s arm.

“So you weren’t worried about Sky?”

“Not as much as Syd was!” Z shot back.

Sky felt a slight tug on his sleeve and looked down at the woman leaning against him.  “Hmm?” he hummed while Jack and Z continued to go back and forth in their argument.

“I’m glad you came back,” she whispered, smiling up at him.

“Oh yeah?  Why?”

“Being lost in a computer wouldn’t have been fun.  Think of all the things you’d have missed.”

Sky nodded.  He’d have missed Jack and Z teasing each other.  He’d have missed the looks the newly arrived Boom and Bridge were giving them.  But most of all, he’d have missed Syd lying against his shoulder.  Sometimes it took getting lost to truly enjoy what you’d already found.


	27. Mirror

**Challenge:** _Mirror_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  Look beyond the surface of the mirror to the image within……  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set just after the episode Recognition. 

_Look at the sky  
_ _Tell me what do you see  
_ _Just close your eyes  
_ _And describe it to me  
_ _The heavens are sparkling  
_ _With starlight tonight  
_ _That's what I see  
_ _Through your eyes_

_I see the heavens  
_ _Each time that you smile  
_ _I hear your heartbeat  
_ _Just go on for miles  
_ _And suddenly I know  
_ _My life is worth while  
_ _That's what i see  
_ _Through your eyes  
_ _  
Here in the night  
_ _I see the sun  
_ _Here in the dark  
_ _Our two hearts are one  
_ _It's out of our hands  
_ _We can't stop what we have begun  
_ _And love just took me by surprise  
_ _Looking through your eyes_

_I look at myself  
_ _And instead I see us  
_ _Whoever I am now,  
_ _It feels like enough  
_ _And I see a girl  
_ _Who is learning to trust  
_ _That's who I see  
Through your eyes.  
_ _\-- LeAnn Rimes & Bryan White, Looking Through Your Eyes --_

\--

Standing in the bathroom, Sky stared at his own reflection in the semi foggy mirror.  For the better part of the day, he’d been stuck in Wootox’s body being chased by his teammates.  If it hadn’t been for Wootox’s tiny slip up and Cruger and RIC, he’d have been toast.  What worried him most, now that he’d had time to think about it, was that his teammates hadn’t been able to see it wasn’t him in his own body.  What hurt more was that neither Bridge nor Syd, who knew him best, had been able to see through to the truth.

‘Am I really that like the criminals we face that my own teammates can’t tell the difference?’ he asked himself as he began his routine of shaving and brushing his teeth before bed.

Once he was done, Sky headed into his and Bridge’s room.  The fact that it was remotely possible that he acted like Gruumm’s goons annoyed and irritated him.  He’d always prided himself on being one of the good guys.  “Enter!” he called absently when the door chimed.  Bridge was still with Z in the Common Room as far as he knew, leaving him alone in their room.  Dressed in just a towel, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Syd entered, clutching Peanuts.

“I was going to ask if you were busy, but maybe I should go,” she responded after seeing him in only a towel.

Sky swallowed at the stare he was getting from her.  “No, it’s okay.  What’s up?”

“I…um…I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?’ Sky prompted, watching her struggle for composure.

Sydney blinked back tears.  “For not seeing through the situation, for not knowing he was inside of you.”

Sky’s face softened and he moved over to her.  She was clutching Peanuts and shaking.  Carefully, he reached out and ran a hand down her arm and cupped the other to her cheek.  “Syd, it’s okay.  You’ve got nothing to apologize for.  You couldn’t have known.”

“But I should have!” she hissed.  “When he came into my room, I should have known something was wrong with you.”

He just smiled at her.  “Why?”

“Because you’ve never looked at me the way he did,” she started, hiccupping.  Sky gave her a dark look that said he wanted to know exactly what Wootox had done while in his body.  “You’ve never looked at me like I’m a piece of meat.”

Shaking his head, Sky pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.  “Sydney, it’s okay, really.”

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, her warm breath causing goose bumps on his skin.

“Apology accepted, so long as you accept my own.”

Syd pulled back and looked up at him.  “Huh?”

“If I acted better, you guys would have noticed that it wasn’t me.  I’ve acted like a complete jerk for so long, no one can tell the difference anymore.”

Sky was surprised when Syd dragged him into the bathroom.  He gave her a look when she positioned him in front of the mirror.  “Tell me what you see.”

“Uhh…a half naked guy?” he ventured.

Sydney glared at him, not wanting to acknowledge that she noticed he was half naked too; it did too much to her senses.  “Alright smart ass.  I didn’t mean literally.  Try again.”

“I see a hard headed, smart ass who has got issues he doesn’t want to acknowledge let alone deal with.  I see a perfectionist who doesn’t like losing.  I see someone who’s hard on his teammates and worse on people he simply passes by.”

Syd laughed.  “Really?  Is that all?”

Sky wasn’t sure he liked her comment, but answered just the same.  “I guess so.”

“Do you want to know what I see?”  Sky just gave her a look that said yes.  “I see all those things and more.  I see a boy who’s growing into a man, one who his parents, especially his father, would be proud of.  I see a person who’s learning to be a stronger teammate and a better friend.  I see a man who knows how to do his job better than anyone.”

Sky stared at their reflections in wonder as she spoke.  He’d never really thought of himself in those terms.  “I also see a man who’s a big brother to someone nobody else understands, myself included.  I also see the man I’m in love with, the same man who also happens to be loyal, intelligent, courageous and talented.”

When Syd was finished raging, Sky nearly fell over.  She really was in love with him!  Bridge, Jack and Z hadn’t been just jerking his chain; she was actually in love with him, the words having been uttered from her very own lips.  “I…”

“Yeah, I know.  Look past the surface next time, Sky.  There’s more to people, including yourself, than what you see on first glance.”

That said, she turned to leave, only to stop when he said her name.  “Syd.”

“What?”

“Sometimes it’s easier to look in the mirror and see the bad instead of the good.  It might take me a while.”

She turned to him, a soft smile on her face.  “I know, but I also know you can do it too.”


	28. Worst Case Scenario

**Challenge:** _Worst Case Scenario_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  The worst case scenario is something Syd realizes she just can’t deal with…she can’t lose him…and she can’t deal with a broken heart  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Sequel to Mirror.  And yes, all you Syd and Sky fans out there might want to strangle me after reading this one.  Let’s just say life for our favorite couple goes to hell in a hand bask this chapter.  
   
 _Hurt me  
_ _Why in the world did you hurt me?  
_ _Just when I thought  
_ _I'd found someone to trust, you took away your love and  
_ _Hurt me  
_ _I still can't believe you hurt me  
_ _Just when I thought it was safe to come in  
_ _You let me want you, and need you, and then  
_ _You left me, like a child in the rain  
_ _Now I'm mending myself of the pain  
_ _Oh, you hurt me  
_ _Yes, you left me  
_ _Like a child in the rain  
_ _Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain  
_ _Oh, you hurt me  
_ _I fell in love and it hurt me  
_ _Can't you imagine how I'm feeling now?  
_ _Oh, will you ever know how?  
_ _You, hurt me.  
_ _\-- LeAnn Rimes, Hurt Me --_

\--

Sydney stood at attention listening to Kat as the feline scientist briefed the lower level cadets of the previous day’s events and the new security measures that all cadets would be expected to comply with.  The Pink Ranger struggled to hold back the tears that burned her eyes as Kat recounted Sky’s experience.  They’d almost lost him because Wootox had tricked them.

‘I almost didn’t get to tell him’ she thought as her breathing hitched.  For nearly two years, she’d been harboring deep feelings of love for the brash Blue Ranger.  If Wootox had succeeded, she’d have never gotten the change to tell him so.  ‘But I told him last night and look what happened.  He didn’t say a damn thing about it’ she thought as anger blotted out the grief.  Turning her head, she spotted Jack and Sky talking quietly with one another across the room.  ‘Ass hole!’

Sydney’s attention shifted to the floor.  She didn’t want to be caught watching him.  Because she was staring at the floor, she never noticed Sky approaching her.  “Syd?”

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice saying her name.  “What?”

“Come take a walk with me?”  Sydney shrugged past him and headed into the hallway.  Sky rolled his eyes and followed after her.  They remained silent for a good ten minutes before either worked up the courage to break the silence.  “Want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Not really.”

“Why are you pissed off at me all of a sudden?” Sky almost shouted, getting slightly bent out of shape because of how she was acting; it was so much different than the woman who’d told him just the night before that she was in love with him.

“I’m not pissed off at you,” Syd shot back.

“You’re doing a champion imitation then.”

Sky stared at her and was surprised by what he saw.  Her head was bowed, her hair covering her face in a curtain of golden curls and her hands were clinched at her sides.  When she stared up at him, he gasped.  Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were full of tears.  “I’m sorry if I can’t shut my feelings off and on at will like you do.”

“You’re still upset about yesterday.”  Sky’s words were more statement then question.

“Give the man a cookie,” Syd growled.  “Correct the first time, Sherlock.”

Sky moved closer to her and lifted her chin with a finger.  Just the night before she’d been trying to get him out of his funk; he’d never thought she’d be as affected by what happened as she was.  And then her words came back to him.  ‘I also see the man I’m in love with.’  The Blue Ranger’s eyes widened.  Of course she’d have an attitude, he hadn’t said anything in response to her admission, let alone she was probably dealing with her fear of losing him.  Without a word, Sky pulled her into his arms and held on.  When she shuddered against him, Sky knew the dam was breaking and braced himself for the explosion.

The pair stood in the hallway, Sky’s arms around her, holding her tight while she cried into his chest.  “Sydney,” he whispered into her hair.  One hand stroked up and down her back while the other was against the back of her head.  “Sydney, I’m not going anywhere, and I’m safe.  There’s not reason to be scared,” he murmured, trying to reassure her.

“There’s always going to be a reason to be scared as long as Gruumm’s around,” she sniffled.  “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t jumping into harm’s way.”

Sky felt his heart break at the hopelessness in her voice.  “Syd…”

“We almost lost you yesterday,” she spoke, her voice full of the pain she felt.  “What’s worse, if it hadn’t been for RIC and the Commander, we would have.  I thought I was ready to deal with the possibility, but I’m not.”

Sky’s heart shattered.  He knew what was coming, even as he prayed it wouldn’t.  He’d used the same reasoning he could see in her eyes when he’d decided to stay away from her before.  “Sydney, don’t, please,” he begged, his arms tightening around her.

“Sky, you were right,” she told him, pulling away easily as he let her go.

“What do you mean?” his voice cracked as the words came out.

“We shouldn’t do this.  I’m sorry I pushed so hard.”  That said, she rushed down the hallway, her cries echoing behind her.

The Blue Ranger felt his stomach clench and his heart stop beating.  Because of what had happened the previous day, the one thing he’d never wanted to happen, had – it had turned Sydney hard, had turned her against the world, but more importantly, it had turned her against him.  Sky closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain but couldn’t.  The worst possible scenario he’d ever imagined happening between them had finally come true – Sydney had let go.


	29. Spellbound

**Challenge:** _Spellbound_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  Sometimes it doesn't hurt to be spellbound  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after the episode Zapped.

   
 _I had it all  
_ _But I let it slip away  
_ _Couldn't see that I treated you wrong  
_ _Now I wander around  
_ _Feeling down and cold  
_ _Trying to believe that you're gone_

_Love takes time  
_ _To heal when you're hurting so much  
_ _Couldn't see that I was blind  
_ _To let you go  
_ _I can't escape the pain  
_ _Inside  
_ _Love takes time_

_I don't wanna be here alone  
_ _Losing my mind  
_ _From this hollow in my heart  
_ _Suddenly I'm so incomplete  
_ _Lord I'm needing you now  
_ _Tell me how to stop the rain  
_ _Tears are falling down endlessly…_

_…You might say that it's over  
_ _You might say that you don't care  
_ _You might say you don't miss me  
_ _You don't need me  
_ _But I know that you do and I feel that you do  
_ _Inside  
_ _\-- Mariah Carey, Love Takes Time --_

\--

“Hey Pinkie, how you feeling?” Jack called out when Syd entered the room.  Bridge and Z were curled up on one of the couches, each with a book in their laps.  Jack was in the chair, his feet propped up on the table.  In his lap a comic book lay forgotten.  The three of them were in their pajamas, unlike the other occupant in the room.  Sky sat on the other couch, still in his uniform, the SPD handbook in his lap.  Sydney focused on Jack when Sky looked up at her.  The pair hadn’t spent so much as a minute alone together since she’d told him she couldn’t deal with what had happened just after his and Jack’s last adventure.

“Depends.  Let me tell you this, being under an evil magic spell isn’t fun,” she muttered, moving to sit on the arm of Jack’s chair.  The Red, Green and Yellow Rangers shared looks when they saw the distance Syd was still putting between herself and Sky.  Her normal spot to sit would have been on the couch with Sky, instead she wasn’t even looking at him.  They’d been noticing it for some time now, but hadn’t said anything.  They also noticed the pained look on Sky’s face before he went back to reading.  It had been there more often than not anytime Sydney was in the room with him.  Z had mentioned Syd had been acting weird before today, now they were finally seeing exactly what she’d meant.

“You were kicking Bridge’s ass pretty good there,” Jack teased, taking them all back to earlier that afternoon.

Everyone but Sky chuckled.  “Sorry Bridgey,” Syd apologized.

“No worries.  You’re sure you’re okay though?  You’ve been acting kind of, I don’t know, weird comes to mind,” Bridge fumbled through his words.

Sydney’s gaze flicked to Sky and then back, the small gesture saying more to Bridge than her words ever could.  “I’ll be fine, Bridgey.  Nothing new about me being weird, remember?” she grinned, nodding to the tiny ball of light floating over her head.

“Maybe someone can explain that to me,” Sam spoke up, hovering over Syd’s head.  “Why do girls act weird like that when someone says something about them?”

The others laughed.  “Who knows,” Jack chuckled in response.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m heading to bed.  Between our adventure and Cruger’s chewing us out, I’m totally drained.  Goodnight,” Z yawned, heading for her and Sydney’s room.  Bridge and Jack took that as their cue to leave and followed her, waving silently to Syd as Sky wasn’t paying attention.

“I’ll see you around,” Sam murmured, floating off to wherever it was that he slept at night.

Syd and Sky sat in silence, Sky’s nose buried in his handbook and Syd’s attention focused on her nails.  After five minutes, Sky snapped his book shut and turned his attention to Sydney, who was staring at him.  “What?” she asked.

The Blue Ranger didn’t response.  The Pink Ranger could see the storm brewing in his eyes.  She knew he was churned up about something, but she had no idea about what or why.  When Sky got to his feet and stalked toward her, she started wondering if it had anything to do with their argument.  “Sky?” she squeaked when he leaned close to her.  Her eyes widened when both of his hands shot out to cup her face.  Before she had time to blink, Sydney found her mouth being covered by Sky’s.  The feel of his soft, warm lips caressing her own had Syd’s mind going blank.  Her eyes drifted shut and she angled her head when Sky took the kiss deeper.

It felt like every corner and hidden crevice inside of her was suddenly lit up with light so bright that it threatened to burn.  She was well aware of the moan she let out when Sky’s tongue gently eased her lips open and began caressing her own.  Blindly, Syd reached out and took two fistfuls of his shirt to hang on to.  They stayed locked together, their minds full of nothing but the other.  Gently, Sky eased their kiss down to something less passionate before pulling away completely.

“Sky?” Sydney whined softly, her grip not lessening.

Sky smiled and leaned back in, rubbing his lips over hers again softly.  “You can be scared all you want, but I’m not giving up on us,” he whispered, pulling away to stare at her.

Her lips were kiss swollen, her eyes were blurry, and her face was flushed.  The way her chest heaved, Sky could tell she was much more affected by his kiss then she’d ever admit.  Slowly, Syd swallowed and loosened her grip.  “Sky…”

“As soon as Gruumm’s gone,” he told her softly, grinning.  “That’s just a preview of what’s to come.”  Smiling at her, he eased away, her hands letting go of his shirt.  She watched him turn and stride from the room.  She stared at his retreating back, her body paralyzed.

“Oh damn.”


	30. Guilt

**Challenge:** _Guilt_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  The good ol’ guilt muscle strikes again…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set during Reflection.  And yes, the last part of the scene of them at the park is word for word from the actual episode. 

_When you get caught in the rain  
_ _With nowhere to run  
_ _When you're distraught and in pain  
_ _Without anyone  
_ _When you keep crying out to be saved  
_ _But nobody comes  
_ _And you feel so far away  
_ _That you just can't find your way home  
_ _You can get there alone  
_ _It's ok  
_ _Won't you say_

_I can make it through the rain  
_ _I can stand up once again  
_ _On my own and I know  
_ _That I'm strong enough to mend  
_ _And every time I feel afraid  
_ _I hold tighter to my faith  
_ _And I live one more day  
_ _And I make it through the rain_

_And if you keep falling down  
_ _Don't you dare give in  
_ _You will arise safe and sound  
_ _So keep pressing on steadfastly  
_ _And you'll find what you need  
_ _To prevail  
_ _Won't you say_

_I can make it through the rain  
_ _\-- Mariah Carey, Through The Rain --_

\--

Even as he and Sydney rushed from the Command Center, Sky felt the pain and guilt grab hold of his heart and squeeze.  He was acutely aware that he was the reason his father’s murderer was free to wreck havoc on Earth. 

“Hey,” Sydney murmured, reaching out a hand to him.  She was still a little scared of trying to connect with him again, but from the look on his face, she knew he needed someone.  Her fingers tightened on his arm when she felt him tremble.  “Keep a clear head,” she told him softly.

“I set him loose to destroy Earth, Syd.”

“Not on purpose,” she reminded him.  “Sky, he cruelly used your father’s death against you.  No one who was in your position, who loved their father as much as you do yours, would have reacted any differently.”

“Maybe not, but if anyone gets hurt, it’ll be my fault.”

“You and your damn guilt muscle,” she hissed.

Sky was surprised by the anger he heard in her voice.  While they drove through the city center, he pondered the whole situation.

When they arrived at the park, they got out and walked around.  Sydney reached out a few times and gave his hand a squeeze, trying to let him know she was there even as he was lost in his thoughts.  “Its going to be alright, just stay positive.”

Sky looked at her and smiled.  Shaking his head, he led her further into the park.  When they got to the pond, Sky’s morpher chimed.

“Cadets, anything suspicious?” Cruger’s announced.

“No it’s all quiet on this end sir,” Sky informed him as the pair walked across the bridge.

“We’ve lost contact with Bridge and Z,” Cruger spoke while Sydney moved over to look down into the pond.

“Do you think I should go brunette?” Syd asked, staring at her reflection in the pond’s surface.

Mirloc’s image appeared in the pond.  “No, I’ll take you the way you are.”

“Look out!” Sky cried out, dashing forward to pull Syd back from the edge.

“We meet again, Ranger,” Mirloc taunted.  “I see you’re always on the job, just like your daddy.”

“That’s right, and now you’re going to pay for all your crimes, including my father!” Sky shot back as he and Syd moved to face Mirloc.

“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that!” Mirloc told them, opening his chest plates and pulling them in.

\--

While the four of them were stuck in Mirloc’s chest, Sky remained pretty quiet.  Bridge, Z and Syd were doing everything they could to try and break free, but nothing was working.  ‘First I set my father’s killer free and now I’ve doomed my friends and the woman I love, how lame am I?’ he pondered, his eyes drifting over to Sydney.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Not really.”

“Just stay positive, I’m sure Kat’s going to find a way to get us out,” she told him, taking his hand.  “Plus, Jack and Sam are still out there, they won’t let him get away with this.”

Sky nodded.  “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“All part of the job, right?” she asked, giving his hand one last squeeze before she turned to see what Bridge and Z were doing.


	31. Scars

  
**Challenge:** _Scars_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  We all carry scars…and sometimes we manage to heal them, even if only a little  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Sequel to Guilt, set during Reflections Pt 2. 

_I've still got a lot to learn  
_ _But, at least I know where I can turn  
_ _When I'm in my times of need  
_ _Just as long  
_ _(As I know all things are possible)  
_ _Just as long as I believe_

_I've loved a lot, hurt a lot  
_ _Been burned a lot in my life and times  
_ _Spent precious years wrapped up in fear  
_ _With no end in sight  
_ _Until my saving grace shined on me  
_ _Until my saving grace set me free_

_Giving me peace  
_ _Giving me strength when I'd  
_ _Almost lost it all  
_ _Catching my every fall  
_ _I still exist because you keep me safe  
_ _I found my saving grace within you  
_ _\-- Mariah Carey, My Saving Grace --_

\--

Sydney watched Jack hand Sky the Red Ranger morpher.  Part of her wanted to cry, another part wanted to scream, and yet another part wanted to jump for joy.  His dream, even if only for a moment, was coming true.  She had to wonder though, if being Red Ranger for the moment would rip open the scars that had been hidden and only recently bared.

She smiled at Bridge when the Green Ranger moved over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.  The look that passed between them as they watched Sky morph into the Red Ranger was one of pride.  They both realized, just as Jack had, that it would do him good to bring Mirloc in as Red Ranger, but they were both worried about him.

\--

Syd grinned when she felt a large, warm hand take hers as she walked out of the Command Center after their briefing.  “Yes?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at the Blue Ranger.

“Thank you, Syd.”

“For?”

“For what you said about my dad, for sticking beside me through all of this.”

She squeezed his hand, knowing how hard it was for him to admit that what she’d said affected him.  “I only spoke the truth.”

“Being Red Ranger was awesome,” he grinned, answering her unspoken question.

“But?” she asked, sensing it there even if he hadn’t said it.

He smiled sadly.  “Heroes come in all colors.  I’m…I’m okay being Blue.”

The Pink Ranger looked startled.  “Really?”  She hadn’t expected him to admit that, let alone ever feel it.

“Really.”

Sydney looked up into his face and smiled.  Even if he didn’t see it she did.  Bringing in Mirloc had helped heal the wounds more than it had ripped them open, like she’d feared it would.  She also knew it was only one step in many that would help him deal with the loss of his father.

The two of them stopped in front of Sky’s quarters.  “It never goes away, but it certainly got a lot easier today,” he told her softly, knowing instinctively what she was thinking.

“It won’t ever go away,” she answered.  “And everything you go through will leave a mark, so to speak, on you.  They’re called life lessons.”

“I know, but after today, I think I can deal with them, all of them.”

“Good.  I’ll see you later,” she moved to go and was stopped by his voice.

“Syd.”

“What?”

Sky wanted to tell her something, she could tell it from the look on his face.  She could only guess it had to do with the moment in the park when he’d saved her from Mirloc, if only momentarily.  “Don’t worry about it, Sky,” Sky softly murmured before heading down the hall.


	32. Truth

**Challenge:** _Truth_   
**Last Revised:**  November 16, 2006

**Summary:**  The truth will set you free  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after Reflections Pt 2.

_I would give you everything  
_ _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
_ _To ensure your happiness  
_ _I'll cherish every part of you  
_ _Because without you beside me I can't survive  
_ _I don't wanna try  
_ _If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
_ _I'll be all right  
_ _Cause I need you in my life_

_Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
_ _I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
_ _My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
_ _Somehow became reality  
_ _When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
_ _Completed my whole life  
_ _I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
_ _Cause baby I'm so thankful  
_ _I found you  
_ _\-- Mariah Carey, Joe, & 98 Degrees, Thank God I Found You --_

\--

In my nearly twenty-one years, I’ve known and experienced a lot of truths.  I’ve known right from wrong, I’ve known responsibility and honor.  I’ve experienced hard work and the rewards reaped from it.

I’ve always known my father was a wonderful, caring man and my mother a loving woman.  I know that no one can really make it in this world without friends that will stick to your side through thick and thin.  I know my work with SPD is important and necessary to the stability and continuing existence of Earth.

But the one I’ve just started to experience, is knowing the love of a spectacular woman.  I don’t mean like how my mother loves me.  No, its all consuming for her and me.  I’m not scared of my mother’s love, but Sydney and what I know she feels for me scare the hell out of me.  What’s worse is that lately Syd’s been slowly pulling away from me.  I’m trying to stop that from happening, but I feel as if I’m in over my head.

I know I hurt her, both consciously and unconsciously.  My actions in trying to keep my attraction to her buried and more recently in my carelessness as a Ranger have hurt her.  I’ve come to realize whether either of us likes it or not, we need each other.  I need her whimsical personality and she needs my stability.  And if there’s one thing I’m learning it’s that I need her in my life, completely.  I also know in order for me to finally let go, Gruumm’s going to need to be defeated.  It hurts both of us, but if we want a real shot at a life together, we can’t do it with his big, bad, ugly shadow hanging over us.

“Sky, you’re fidgeting, calm down!” Z mutters as I come back from my side trip to space.  Jack and Bridge are laughing at me and Syd’s smiling knowingly from across the room.

Z’s next to me on the couch, her eyes dancing with mirth.  “Sorry.”

“Dork!” Z just laughs, causing the others to erupt and me to blush. 


	33. Confidence

**Challenge:** _Confidence_   
**Last Revised:**  April 8, 2007

**Summary:**  He's confident now, not just cocky, and she loves it  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after Reflections Pt 2. 

_So tell me what is wrong with me  
_ _I'm the girl with everything  
_ _So why am I not strong enough  
_ _I want to be strong enough  
_ _To tell you how I really feel  
_ _I know my talent is real  
_ _So don't tell me  
_ _Don't tell me  
_ _I have to prove one or two  
_ _I don't have nothing to prove  
_ _So don't tell me  
_ _Don't tell me_

_Cause I am worthy  
_ _To feel beautiful in this skin  
_ _Be beautiful in this skin  
_ _Love me for me  
_ _Have confidence in this skin  
_ _Be confident in this skin  
_ _Be real, be real  
_ _See the beauty inside this skin  
_ _I don't have to hide this skin  
_ _I feel, I feel  
_ _An awakening in this skin  
_ _Stop forsaking me in this skin  
_ _\-- Jessica Simpson, In This Skin --_

\--

Truth be told, I am not as confident as everyone would like to think.  I cringe when we face criminals, I hurt when we’ve been put through a more brutal that usual workout, and sometimes, at the end of the day, I worry about whether or not I’m truly cut out to defend Earth.  And before the events of the past week, I would have told you straight to your face that Schuyler Tate was the most confident person I know.  But now, I’ve seen the wall surrounding him crack into a million pieces as he was forced to face the biggest demon of his life – the man who murdered his hero, the man who took away who he has always aspired to be, his father.  I can’t think about how it was watching Sky’s armor crack without feeling sorry for the little boy who lost so much, while aching for the man I’m in love with, because I know now who helped change him into who he was.  I would have thought that after everything he’s been through this last week, he’d revert further into that shell I’ve been trying to pry him back out of for the last year or so, but he’s not.  Even though for one blaring moment, his confidence was shot, it’s as though Sky’s resilience has helped him bounce back from the hurt inflicted.  He’s been hanging out with the team more and more in the common room, he’s actually held decent conversations with us, and more importantly, he hasn’t stopped pestering me for longer than five minutes at a time.

And it’s not just in the team’s presence that I’ve noticed a change in his demeanor.  No, it’s becoming much clearer that he no longer walks with such a cocky swagger to his step, but that he’s genuinely confident now.  I know this has to do with bringing in his father’s killer after accidentally setting him free, but I think it’s deeper than that.  I think he’s finally confident in his own skin and understands that he doesn’t HAVE to be the Red Ranger, that it’s okay that he’s blue.

“Earth to Syd, are you there?” Z’s voice breaks in on my thoughts.  We’ve been sitting out here on the bleachers for hours as D squad did their weekly physical fitness testing.  Jack and Bridge have half of the squad down on the track doing the shuttle run and some sprints while Z and I are sitting here recording mile times of the other half of the squad.

“Sorry, spaced,” I murmur, looking down for the next name we need to record a time for.

“You’ve been doing that a lot more lately, why is that?” Z casually asks, a smirk on her face as she stares down at the cadets finishing their miles.

“I was just thinking about this last week,” I tell her, watching as her smirk disappears and a rare, concerned look appears.

“It’s been a rough week,” she starts, showing me the time as I make a note of it next to the correct cadet.  “But I think we all handled ourselves professionally, and I think we also grew as a team, even if only a little.”

“I’m worried about him,” I blab, blushing as Z’s smirk returns.

“I noticed, just like every other member of the academy has noticed, except for the object of your worry.”

I want to tell her he’s noticed too, which is why he’s pestering me so much, but I refrain.  Z and I are close, but I’m no where near comfortable enough to share this bit of information about whatever’s been developing between me and Sky with her.  Bridge is the only one who knows, and the only two reasons he knows is because he’s Sky’s roommate and my best friend.  That and he’s a psychic, which means there isn’t much that gets passed him.

“Speak of the devil, look who’s headed this way,” she teases, nudging my arm with her elbow.  Casually, I turn my head in the direction she’s looking and find the C squad headed our way.  That in and of itself wouldn’t be why she’s teasing me.  No, she’s teasing me because of the man who’s leading them, the one who’s just caught me staring and is smirking his smart ass off.

“Ladies,” he grins, sitting down on the bleachers next to me, so that he’s straddling the seat and facing me at the same time.

“Hi Sky,” Z chirps, grinning at us before turning back to our cadets.

“Syd?’

“Hi,” I murmur, suddenly wishing I was down on the field with Bridge and Jack and not up here.

As if someone up above heard my desperate plea, one of the C squad cadets comes over and stands before us.  “Cadet Drew?’

I turn my attention to the young man and realize it’s one of the many throngs of boys here at the academy that has a tiny crush on me.  “Yes Cadet Thomas?” I ask, reading his named tag.

“I was wondering if you’d care to join me for lunch?” he asks, looking hopeful.

“I’m sorry but I’ve….” I start before Sky buts in.

“She’s already got plans,” Sky starts, making me turn to glare at him.  “The Commander wants the five of us to eat together, so that we can go over the physical fitness scores and determine the areas that need improvement.”

Z’s sitting next to me, cracking up laughing and failing miserably to hide it.  “Not to mention Sky wants five minutes alone with her,” she cracks, just loud enough for me and Sky and Cadet Thomas to hear.

“Am I that obvious?” Sky asks, cracking a smile when Z starts laughing so hard she’s snorting and doubled over.

I shake my head and look to the sky above me.  “Cocky aren’t we?” I ask, turning my gaze to Sky.

“No, just confident in where we stand,” he grins.  “I’ll see you guys in an hour, I’m going to go shower and change.”

I can’t help but watch the sexy swagger he’s got going on as he strides away from me.  Oh yes, his confidence was rocked a little this last week, but now, it’s back, bigger and more present than ever.  And that’s just the way I want my Sky.


	34. Quest

**Challenge:** _Quest_   
**Last Revised:**  April 8, 2007

**Summary:**  It took a short flight to Zentor to turn it all around…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set during SWAT Pt 2.  And yes, some of this is word for word from the episode. 

_You've probably think I’ve lost my mind  
_ _Takin' this chance crossin' that line  
_ _But I promise to be truer than true  
_ _Dreaming every night with these arms around you  
_ _I can't wait any longer this feeling's gettin' stronger help me find a way_

_How do I get there from here  
_ _How do I make you see  
_ _How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
_ _Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I wanna be  
_ _You know I love you  
_ _How do I get there_

_I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
_ _But I’ll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
_ _The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
_ _Darlin' won't you give me a sign  
_ _\-- Deana Carter, How Do I Get There --_

\--

‘It’s hotter than hell out here, and I ache like no tomorrow’ he thought as he slid down the side of a very large sand dune.  ‘This is so stupid!  We should have stuck together, and I shouldn’t have run my mouth off, like normal.  Damn it, I’m sick of us being at odds, I want us to be friends, and teammates.’

“SKY!  HELP ME!”

Head snapping up, he looked around.  “Bridge?” he called out, his voice coming out a little more frantic sounding.  “BRIDGE?”

Pushing himself to his feet, Sky felt his resolve harden.  “I’M COMING BUDDY!” he shouted, before running down the side of the dune.

\--

As frantic as he was about finding Bridge, another thought popped up in his head, making his heart speed up to almost painful.  If Bridge was in trouble, how was Syd fairing?  Even the thought that his Pink Princess was in trouble made his blood run cold.

His eyes were alert, his body tense, as he searched through the forest for his teammates; he had to find them before something happened, or he knew he’d never forgive himself.  Shaking his head, he kept running, and then he heard a familiar voice.  “SYD!”

Sky felt his heart stop beating as he caught sight of Jack and Bridge standing still and staring up at something.  Sky’s heart started after a second when he realized a tree was falling toward them.  He kicked his pace into overdrive and jumped through the air, tackling them to the ground.

Bridge looked up at him.  “Whoa.  Nice save.”

The Blue Ranger gave him a look and grinned.  “Thanks.”  Sky carefully crawled off the two of them and stood up, his eyes darting around looking for any sign of their Pink Ranger.  He was still worried that something had happened to her.  “I heard you call for help, so I came running.”

“I didn’t call for help,” Bridge told him.

“It’s Syd, she’s in trouble,” Jack supplied as both he and Bridge noticed the terrified look that seeped into Sky’s eyes.

“Hey!” Syd called out, surprising the whole group.  “Has anyone seen Z?  I heard her call for help!”

“Syd!” Jack chirped.  Bridge and Sky’s shoulders slumped in relief, and did so a second time when Z finally came rushing up to them.

“Hey!  I didn’t call!” Z argued, but Sky’s eyes were locked with another set of beautiful blue eyes, an unspoken conversation going between them.  “Sky called for help.”

Z’s words snapped the silent communication as he turned to look at Z.  “Hey!  I don’t call for help!” he told them, looking indignant that Z would even suggest it, though both he and Syd knew he had before.

“So, we all came running here because we all called for help, but we never called for help?” Bridge babbled.  Syd shot Sky a look, and he shot her one back, the two again silently communicating.

Jack shook his head and smiled.  “Guys, this has got to be one of Silverback’s plans.  He wanted us all to be together.”

“You know what,” Sky gasped, still trying to get his breath.  “When I was running, I realized so do I.  I want us to be together as Power Rangers, and as friends,” Sky told them, his eyes seeking out Syd’s as he added one more to that.  ‘As a couple’ his eyes spoke to her.  “So I want to apologize.”  He looked around at each of them.

“I’m sorry,” Syd spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” Z went next, her eyes seeking out her teammates.

“Me too,” Jack smiled.

“Me three!” Bridge added.

For a minute, Sky looked around at his friends and teammates, and finally realized something.  Syd’s several-year-long battle to get him to open up was starting to finally come to fruition.  And his own self-imposed quest to be a better person was starting to finally show some results. 


	35. Fight

**Challenge:** _Fight_   
**Last Revised:**  April 8, 2007

**Summary:**  He’s so afraid to lose her, that he’s going to fight to keep her  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set AFTER SWAT Pt 2.

_Don’t wanna close the door  
_ _Don’t wanna give up on it  
_ _Don’t wanna fight no more  
_ _We’ll find a way around it  
_ _Where’s the love we had  
_ _We can make it last_

_Tell me what I gotta be  
_ _And tell me what you wanna do  
_ _‘Cause I can’t live my life  
_ _The way you want me to  
_ _You know I can’t go on  
_ _Livin_ _’ like we do  
_ _Do I have to cry for you  
_ _Do I have to cry for you_

_So tell me what it’s for  
_ _If there’s no winner in it  
_ _Nobody’s keepin’ score  
_ _Let’s start from the beginning  
_ _Can we make it last, oh  
_ _With the love we had…_

_…Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night  
_ _Till the mornin’ light, yeah  
_ _Do I have to stay  
_ _I won’t let you get away_

_\-- Nick Carter, Do I Have To Cry For You --_

**\--**

Sydney kept her eyes on her canvas, but she was well aware that her blue teammate, and the object of her affections, was sitting on the couch, his attention no longer on his model airplane.  No, his eyes were drilling metaphoric holes in her forehead.  Part of her wondered why, but as he continued to stare, and the conversation around them finally caught up to her, she knew why.

Jack, Z, and Bridge were relating their latest adventure, their trip to Zentor for SWAT training, to Kat and Boom and Omega, who were all sitting around the common room with them.  Sky, however, was not relating the tale.  Instead, he was staring at her with those storm cloud eyes of his and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

“And then you should have seen Syd!” Jack laughs.  “She reaches over, snatches Z’s necklace right off her neck and then jumps into the line of fire, her hand held high.”

“She did pull of some pretty amazing flips and rolls there,” Z supplied.  “At first, I thought she’d lost her mind until I realized what she was doing; got to give the girl props for having the guts to do it.”

Sydney felt her cheeks go red.  She’d done what she’d been trained to do – think on her feet and use her genetic powers when the need arose.  She didn’t think she’d done anything any of the others wouldn’t have.

“Syd wasn’t the only one who did something cool out there!” Bridge reminded the others.  Jerking his thumb in Sky’s direction, he continued.  “What about the shield Sky threw up after we all linked up.  That’s the biggest shield I’ve ever seen him use.”

It was Syd’s turn to look over her canvas and stare at him.  He and Jack had silently agreed on that, and the others had just fallen in line with the idea, even though Sydney herself remembered fearing for Sky, who’d been at the forefront of the move.  ‘He could have gotten hurt’ she pouted to herself, turning her attention back to her painting.

“You’re lucky none of you got hurt.  I for one am glad you’re back.  Goodnight,” Kat bid them before walking out.

“Well, as much as I hate to say this, I’m pooped.  Night,” Jack yawned as he got up and headed for his room.

Gradually, the common room emptied until it was only Syd and Sky, both absorbed in their private thoughts.  With a sigh, Syd started packing up her easel, her paints, and her canvas.  “You know, I still can’t believe you did what you did out there,” Sky nonchalantly told her.

Syd’s head came up gradually and she leveled Sky with a look.  “Excuse me?  Why can’t you believe I’d throw myself into danger for my friends?  Is your opinion of my ability that low?”

Sky looked up at her.  “No, but I’ve always thought you had more sense that to go running straight into laser fire.”

The pretty blonde’s mouth dropped open in shock.  “Excuse me?”

“Sydney, what you did was reckless.  We could have found another way to shut off those lasers instead of you jumping into the line of fire.”

The blue eyed blonde looked on in sudden understanding.  He was scared, and upset with her for putting herself in harms way.  “I didn’t do anything the rest of you haven’t a dozen times over.  I’m sorry I wasn’t blessed with Z’s ability to replicate or Jack’s ability to phase through stuff.  My ability is to take things and turn my hands into them.  We were pinned down, and no one else was coming up with any solid plans, so I took matters, quite literally, into my own hands!” she started raising her voice at him as she stalked over to point a finger in his face.  “Don’t you dare ever tell me to sit back and let others fight the good fight!  Not when I was chosen, just like the rest of you, and have trained, just like the rest of you, to do this job.  That’s the most sexist thing I think I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth aimed at me.”

“Get your finger out of my face,” Sky growled, standing up as he did so.  “And excuse me if, as second in command, what I think you did was rash.”

“That’s right, you’re second in command,” Syd told him, hurt.  “If Jack, as squad leader, had a problem with what I did, I would have heard about it, and Cruger would have reamed me out good, but since I didn’t, you have no authority to yell at me.  Secondly, Mr. Blue Ranger, you pulled a similar stunt not even ten minutes after I did!  Do you seriously think you’re invincible against Krybots with that shield of yours?  Because I don’t!”

She saw the hurt flash across his face before he buried it, but as she stared up into his beloved eyes, she saw it still simmering there.  She also saw worry.  “I can’t believe you, because guess what, same goes.  Besides that, you went along with my plan,” Sky shot back.

“And I didn’t see you trying to stop me either, so we’re even,” she hissed and spit at him before turning and stomping toward her things.  She was just about to grab up her easel when his hand closed around her arm and spun her around.  “Don’t touch me.”

“Sydney.”

Looking up, the red haze cleared from her eyes and she saw the fear on his face again, much stronger than before.  Suddenly, she was thrown back to before their argument, when she’d been watching him, and the realization hit her again – he’d been afraid to lose her in the fight.  “You’ve got a lot to learn about women,” she told him, her voice gentler than it had been.  “Why don’t we try this again?”

Sky knew what she was getting at, and it burned at every part of the guy he was to tell her this, but he knew he had to, or he was going to lose her, from his own stupidity.  “Look, I was worried about you.”

“Naw, really?” she sarcastically asked, staring up at him.  “Try again.”

“I’m serious; I was worried you were going to hurt yourself.”  She gave him the most bored look she could cook up and watched as he sighed.  When he looked at her, he groaned.  “Damn it, Syd, you know I was worried about you.”

“Why?  I’m fully capable of taking care of myself,” she reminded him.

Sydney was pleasantly surprised when Sky reached out and pulled her to him, holding her close to his chest.  “Because, Sydney, I can’t lose you, not now, and I came damn close to it this time.” 

She could feel him tremble and wanted to sooth, but it wasn’t that simple.  He’d put himself on the line so many times.  “Now you know how I feel, every time you morph,” she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist.  “You’re always so gung ho about protecting everyone, that one of these days I know you’re not going to come back.”

Sky laid his head on top of hers.  “I can’t be anyone but who I am.”

“And I don’t want you to be, but I’ve told you before, I know it’s going to get you killed one of these days.”

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he whispered, his hand caressing her back.

“So am I,” she whispered, looking up at him.

Sky smiled sadly down at her.  “Are we done fighting now?”

Sydney laughed.  “I guess so.  Will you walk me to my room?”

“Sure, and I’ll even help carry all your crap,” he teased, smiling brightly when Sydney swatted his arm.

“Brat.”


	36. What If

**Challenge:** _What If_   
**Last Revised:**  April 9, 2007

**Summary:**  She doesn’t want him to go, and he can’t not do his job…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set during Impact.  I’ve always wondered how Jack had enough time to climb into the SWAT Fliers without anyone noticing.   

_I've got something to tell you that I just can't say  
_ _So I'm writing it down in case maybe someday  
_ _Our lives take a turn down a road  
_ _We can't see right now…_

_…_ _What if it's you  
_ _What if our hearts were meant to be one  
_ _What'll I do  
_ _Knowing that I'll never love anyone  
_ _As much as I do love you  
_ _What if it's true  
_ _What if it's you_

_If destiny called and I missed my cue  
_ _Do I get one more chance  
_ _Oh how I wish I knew  
_ _I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate  
_ _If it's too late  
_ _If I ever hold you I'll never let go  
_ _But if I never do how will I know  
_ _\-- Reba McEntire, What If It’s You --_

**\--**

“I can’t believe you!” Sydney screeched as the Rangers hurried from the Command Center.

Sky gave her a look over his shoulder as he headed down the hallway toward the entrance for the SWAT Fliers.  “It’s my job, Syd.  I’m the best pilot on the squad.”

“I don’t care!” she shot back at him, halting his progress while the others continued on, knowing the two would come when they were done arguing.

“Sydney, stop it.  I’ve been assigned this mission, I have to go,” he firmly told her, turning to head down the hall again.

“You volunteered!” she accused.  “I was standing right there, remember?”

Sky swung around to look at her.  ‘She’s acting like this for a reason’ he told himself when he saw the stark fear in her eyes.  Reaching out, Sky cupped her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her skin.  “Yes, I did; first, because this is my job, second because I’m good at my job, and third, there isn’t anyone else I’d trust with keeping the people I love safe.”

“What if you don’t come back?” she croaked out.

Sky watched her stare at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  “Sydney, don’t do this, not now.”

“I’m serious, Sky!  What if you don’t make it back this time?” she asked, her hands coming up to latch onto his wrists.

Sky took let go of her face and took her hands before tugging her close, his own hands moving down to hold her waist.  “I’m always going to be with you,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side as he watched her try to blink away the tears.

“What if…” she spoke again, only this time her lips were son covered by his.  At the feel of his lips, the tears she’d been holding back finally coursed down her cheeks.

“I’m coming back,” he whispered, pulling away and wiping the tears from her face.

Sydney just looked up at him and tried to calm her fears.  The woman and Ranger in her didn’t want to send him off with tears.  “You’d better,” she cried softly before throwing her arms around his neck.  Sky’s arms slid around her waist as they held tight to one another.

“SYD!  COME ON!” Z yelled, popping back up at the end of the hallway.  The Yellow Ranger watched them pull apart and the look on her face said she understood how hard this was for them.

“Be careful,” Sydney whispered, jumping up to kiss him again before she fled down the hall towards Z, Sky watching her as she went.  His heart ached for a moment, and he made himself a promise that he was going to come back, if for no other reason than to keep his promise to her.


	37. Sacrifice

**Challenge:** _Sacrifice_   
**Last Revised:**  April 9, 2007

**Summary:**  One can’t survive with only half a heart and soul…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set AFTER Impact, this is how Syd and Sky deal with the sacrifice Jack almost made, and the one Sky would have probably made if he’d had to.

_You sheltered me from harm.  
_ _You kept me warm, you kept me warm  
_ _You gave my life to me  
_ _You set me free, you set me free  
_ _The finest years I ever knew  
_ _Were all the years I had with you_

_And I would give anything I own,  
_ _Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
_ _I would give everything I own,  
_ _Just to have you back again._

_You taught me how to love,  
_ _What a time, what a time  
_ _You never said too much,  
_ _But still you showed the way,  
_ _And I knew from watching you.  
_ _Nobody else could ever know  
_ _The part of me that can't let go..._

_...Is there someone you know,  
_ _You're loving_ _them so,  
_ _But taking them all for granted.  
_ _You may lose them one day,  
_ _Someone takes them away,  
_ _And they don't hear the words you long to say  
_ _\-- NSYNC, Everything I Own --_

\--

The stars were so bright to her weary eyes.  They were beautiful and made her ache for the days of her childhood when things had been oh so simple.  And then the memories of the day’s events came crashing down on her, causing the stars to blur in her sight from the tears that welled in her eyes; tears she viciously swiped away with the back of her hand.  She hadn’t wanted to send him on his mission with tears, but she had.  She’d promised herself during that fight, when she felt her heart break at the emotion in his voice when he told them of Jack’s sacrifice, that she would be brave, that she wouldn’t cry for what hadn’t happened.

A gust of wind caused her to curl further into the blanket she had draped around her.  She was on the roof of the academy, hoping to find a little time to let her own fears out without everyone bugging her for being a cry baby.  She felt horrible, not just scared.  She’d been so relieved Sky was fine, that the fact that Jack had made a sacrifice hadn’t registered until much later.  And then they’d learned he was safe, and yet, all she could think about was what if Sky had made that sacrifice?  Would he have lived as Jack had, or would she be getting ready for the funeral of the man she loved?  Would she have been the one to go to Sky’s mother and tell the poor woman her son had died in the line of duty, just like his father?

Sometimes, she briefly considered whether the sacrifices they made as Rangers were worth it.  She knew they were, because ultimately, even if they gave up their lives, at least the world would be safe.  It was hard to argue the logic behind the needs of many out weighing the needs of the few.  It was also hard to argue with the heart that was inside of her, the one that screamed its discontent at the thought of losing not only her friends, but of losing Sky.

She shivered briefly, and thought about heading back in, but she wasn’t ready, not just yet.  No, she needed a few more minutes to calm down before the others ended up barraging her with a million questions.  She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard the door to the roof shut.  Carefully, she turned her head in its direction and saw a familiar figure heading toward her, dressed in gray sweats and a blue t-shirt.  “You’re still out here?” he asked when he sat down next to where she was curled in a ball.

“Yeah.”

“Since I don’t think you’re ready to talk about whatever’s bugging you, would you like some company?”

“I don’t care,” she murmured, then shivered again when the wind made itself known again.  “Stupid wind keeps picking up.”

“Come here,” he told her, motioning for her to come to him.  Syd sighed and pushed up before crawling over to him.  She was surprised when he pulled her into his lap and then wrapped her blanket around them both, so that she was between it and him.  He didn’t mind the wind making his back cold, so long as he had Syd in his arms.

The sat together, quiet, for a long time.  Sydney finally turned just enough that she could lay her head on his shoulder and fisted a hand in his shirt while he leaned his head on top of hers and the two looked up at the brilliant shooting stars that were still in the sky from the destruction of the meteor earlier that day.  “I kept my promise.”

“And still managed to scare the life out of me, thank you very much,” she told him.  “Not to mention Jack’s little stunt scared ten years off my life.”

“You know its part of being a Ranger; we all knew that the day we accepted our morphers.”

“My mind understands that, it’s just my heart that doesn’t want to accept it, not when it means losing my friends or my family.”

The pair of them quieted again after that.  There was an unspoken ‘I don’t want to lose you either’ between them.  “Would you have done what Jack did, if the roles had been reversed?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she answered without missing a beat.  “Just like I know anyone of the other members of our team would.  You were right, in the fact that we all understood what we were doing when we took up being Rangers.  Any one of us would sacrifice our lives for the good of Earth and the billions that live here.”

“Doesn’t make accepting that sacrifice any easier though,” he murmured, his lips finding her forehead.

Sydney sighed.  “No, it doesn’t.  On the bright side, however, it brought you and Jack a little bit closer, and no one died in the end, so it’s all good.”

“Then why are you up here brooding about it?” he teased.

Syd looked up at him, glaring.  “Because I didn’t want to deal with everyone calling me a cry baby when I needed some time to let my fears go.”

Sky reached up and brushed her hair from her face.  “You aren’t a cry baby, and as much as you like to whine about stupid stuff, I’ve never known you to whine about the important, get down and dirty stuff.  Are you about ready to go inside?  It’s colder than crap out here.”

“I want to watch the stars,” she sighed.

“We can do that inside, by the window, where it’s warm and I can be drinking something hot and still holding you,” he hinted.

“Will you carry me down then?  My legs are asleep,” she giggled.

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice, so long as I get warm out of the deal,” he teased, standing up with her in his arms, the blanket draped over her, and carried her inside of the academy.


	38. Distraction

**Challenge:** _Distraction_   
**Last Revised:**  April 10, 2007

**Summary:**  A man in pajamas is such a distraction  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set during Insomnia.  This was supposed to be a short one, and I don’t think it turned out as well because I realized after a while, Insomnia is a hard episode to base a chapter around, because it jumps a lot because of the highlight reels from the season.  So, if you don’t like it, I’m sorry, it was a bit hard for me to write…I was distracted myself.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
  
Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender my everything to you  
  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no  
_ _\-- The Veronicas, Speechless --_

\--

Sydney couldn’t help but shift in her spot as the team recounted their last few months as Rangers, faults and all.  Every time she looked over at Sky, he was looking back at her intently.  Even though they felt like they were on the verge of being replaced as a team, Syd couldn’t help being distracted by Sky.  It wasn’t like she’d never seen him in his sleepwear before, because she had.  There was just something about in the way he was sitting, the way he was acting, that had her imagination in overdrive.

She kept picturing them cuddling together like they had a few weeks ago after he’d found her on the roof.  The image of him holding a little boy with blonde hair and his eyes, or a little girl with her face and Sky’s smile kept taking over while they were supposed to be talking.  It made Syd seem a little more spacey than normal.  The Pink Ranger knew she couldn’t afford another distraction, especially if Cruger was displeased with their performances already.

When she realized she wasn’t really keeping up with the conversation, especially since it was about her, Syd made a few shallow comments to keep the others from questioning her spacey demeanor, and then she brought up Shadow Ranger.  “Do you think that’s why Cruger became Shadow Ranger?  Because he didn’t think we could do it on our own?”

As the team started talking about Cruger’s Ranger status, Syd snuck a couple more glances at Sky, who was sitting directly across from her with Jack.  He seemed pretty deep into the conversation about Shadow Ranger, but for some reason, Syd couldn’t wrap her mind around anything but him.  Sky’s response to Bridge’s question caught her attention.  “If Gruumm can destroy Earth from orbit, why doesn’t he?”

“He must need something,” Jack supplied.

“But what?  He already has millions of dollars worth of diamonds,” she responded.  A gentle smile crossed her features as she thought about that afternoon in what seemed like so long ago that she finally started to see the cracks in Sky’s walls.  Sky had been ordered to watch a bunch of diamonds, and she’d volunteered to stay with him.  It was an afternoon she’d never forget, because she’d finally gotten him to open up and smile and laugh with her.  It had been a wonderful moment, but it had ended all too soon.

Sydney almost laughed when she finally came back to the conversation and heard Bridge’s next comment.  “I’ve got it.  Gruumm’s master plan is to open up a mega jewelry store.  It’s perfect.”  Looking down at the floor, the Pink Ranger tried not to look up at her teammates, or she knew she’d end up laughing, especially if she knew them as well as she thought she did – Jack, Z and Sky would be looking at Bridge like he’d lost his mind, which, Syd argued, he very well may have.  “Okay, it’s not that perfect.”

“Gruumm must be trying to build something,” Z spoke up.  Syd finally looked up from what she was doing and noticed Sky was sitting on the couch not far from her.  “Like a new ship?” Z asked, turning to Sky.

The Pink Ranger found herself almost having a heart attack as she looked over and saw him biting his lip as he thought about that.  Sky’s lips…Sydney realized, quite embarrassedly, that she wanted to be the one chewing on his lip.

“Out of gold?  It’s way too soft a metal,” Sky responded, looking over at the two girls.

Sydney couldn’t help but to keep staring at him while Bridge brought up the Iridium that Gruumm had stolen, mentioning that it could be used to harden metals.  When Z spoke up about whatever Gruumm was building, Syd found herself finally being dragged back into the conversation, and away from thoughts of the man in blue not far from her.

“So Gruumm has everything he needs to build…whatever he’s building?” Syd asked, slightly confused on what was happening around her.

“Except a synthesizing agent to pull it all together,” Jack started as he stood up, the others following suit.

“Hemotech plasma!” Syd and Sky announced together, the team looking at each other.  Finally caught up on the conversation, all thoughts of Sky were soon replaced as the team tried to figure out how to tell Cruger what was going on.


	39. Beautiful

**Challenge:** _Beautiful_   
**Last Revised:**  April 11, 2007

**Summary:**  Not only is she beautiful on the outside, but she has an inner beauty that is surpassed by no one.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set during Insomnia, just like  _Distraction_ was, but this is from Sky’s POV. 

_From the moment I saw you,  
_ _From the moment I looked into your eyes  
_ _There was something about you  
_ _I knew I knew  
_ _That you were once in a life time  
_ _A treasure near impossible to find  
_ _And I know how lucky I am to have you  
_ _  
_ _Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
_ _The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
_ _And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
_ _But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_Holding you in my arms  
_ _No one else has fit so perfectly  
_ _I could dance forever with you, with you  
_ _And at the stroke of midnight  
_ _Please forgive me if I can't let go  
_ _Cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own  
_ _\-- Jim Brickman f. Wayne Brady, Beautiful --_

**\--**

I can’t help but look up at her and be struck by the beauty that is Sydney Drew.  My attention has drifted from the conversation we were just having with Bridge about all the times he’s come through for us and now I’m looking up from my spot next to Z on the floor and there’s Sydney, dressed in pink flannel pajamas, rollers in her hair, no makeup and Peanuts tucked into her arms.  It’s not the kind of image that would spark desire in most guys, but to me, it’s the truest image of Sydney I’ve ever had. 

I’m by no means unaware that Syd’s a beautiful woman.  No, anytime I watch her walk down a hallway and see the men stare at her as they’re picking their jaws off the floor is a good indication of just how beautiful she is.  I’ve known Sydney for years, and she’s always carried herself with confidence and poise, and if she whines occasionally, I accept that, but inside and out, she’s a wonderful, caring, beautiful person.

She’s sitting on the couch with Z now, and Jack and I are sitting across from them, and I can’t help but want to make her feel better, but like the rest of us, she’s got to take a few moments and admit she’s messed up here and there, but that she’s an excellent Ranger.  As if on cue, Z reminds her of the time she believed so much in RIC that she was outside digging in the dirt in the rain and the wind to prove that RIC had been right.  Syd’s making a face, and I know she’s thinking about the mud and yuck and the loss of a brand new pair of tennis shoes, and even with the face she’s making, she’s still beautiful.  As we catch eyes, I’m reminded again that it’s not just the outside of her that’s the only beautiful thing about her.

Her heart is so big.  I remember a few years ago, for my birthday, she gave up six months worth of allowance to pay for a small, intimate pizza party for her, me and Bridge.  Contrary to what people think, she’s constantly helping others – she takes clothes down to the homeless shelter, she spends her weekends at the Boys and Girls club mentoring some of the kids, and she helps organize neighborhood cleanups.  I sometimes wonder if I’m the only one who notices all the times she’s picked up after the rest of us, or how she checks in on the younger cadets when one of them is ill.  She wears her heart on her sleeve so much these days.

When I look at Sydney, I find that these days I can see my future in her eyes.  Everything I’ve always secretly wanted – a home, a family, someone who loves me – I see them all every time I look deep into those eyes I know as well as my own.  I can’t help but sigh as I’m pulled back into the conversation, because I know I could happily sit here and stare at Syd, but we need to figure out what we’re going to do as a team, and as second in command, my mind has to be on other things right now.


	40. Dawn

**Challenge:** _Dawn_   
**Last Revised:**  June 19, 2007

**Summary:**  Dawn brings newness to everything, including their relationship  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  This particular chapter is rated M for adult content  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set the same night as the episode Insomnia and the challenges Distraction and Beautiful.  This chapter has adult content, though not detailed, that is mentioned.  Read at your own risk. 

_Baby I've been drifting away  
_ _Dreaming all day  
_ _Of holding you  
_ _Touching you  
_ _The only thing I want to do  
_ _Is be with you  
_ _As close to you  
_ _As I can be_

_Let's make love  
_ _All night long  
_ _Until all our strength is gone  
_ _Hold on tight  
_ _Just let go  
_ _I want to feel you in my soul  
_ _Until the sun comes up  
_ _Let's make love  
_ _Oh, baby_

_Do you know what you do to me  
_ _Everything inside of me  
_ _Is wanting you  
_ _And needing you  
_ _I'm so in love with you  
_ _Look in my eyes  
_ _Let's get lost tonight  
_ _In each other  
_ _\-- Faith Hill f. Tim McGraw, Let’s Make Love --_

**\--**

He’d tried to go to sleep after Cruger had come into the common room and alleviated their fears, but the weight of everything felt like it was still resting on his shoulders.  Quietly, he crept back into the common room.  He turned the lights on low and opened his book.  He was just getting to his second chapter that night when his senses picked up on a new presence.  He didn’t need to look up from his book to see who it was; his body automatically reacted to her.  “Can’t sleep?” she asked softly, sitting next to him on the couch, her legs tucked under her.

“Nope.  You?”

“Once Z starts snoring, there is no sleep for me,” she sighed.  She looked over and pouted when she noticed he was still reading the book in his hands.

“Is something wrong?” Sky asked even though his attention was still on his book.

“Not really,” she murmured.  Since it looked like he wasn’t going to pay attention to her, Syd curled into a ball and laid her head against his shoulder.  “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nope,” Sky grinned before he shifted his arm and wrapped it around her.  He leaned his head against hers and kept reading, his own reason for sleeplessness finally easing.  Over the next hour, a series of shifts had Syd sitting across Sky’s lap, her face turned into his neck, her breathing tickling his skin.

Finally done reading, Sky marked his page and sat the book on the table next to him.  His attention shifted to the sleeping woman in his arms.  Her face was nuzzled close to his neck, her warm breath even across his skin.  One of her arms was wrapped around his neck and the other was tucked between their bodies.  Sky thought about taking her to her room but he was too comfortable to move.  Carefully, he moved to get up, deciding it was probably best to take her to bed.

“Sky,” Syd whined softly in his ear.

“I’m just going to take you to your room,” he told her softly.

“No,” she murmured.  “I want to see the sun come up.”

Sky chuckled.  “Sydney, it’s only three-thirty, the sun won’t come up until seven-fifteen.”

“So,” she grumbled sleepily.

Shaking his head, Sky moved to pick her up again.  He was surprised when Syd pushed him back onto the couch and wiggled around until she was straddling his lap, facing him.  “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, his hands holding onto her impossibly tiny waist.

Sydney gave him a lazy smile and slid her hands up his chest, around his shoulders and clasped them at the back of his neck.  “Making sure we stay awake until the sun comes up.”

Sky grinned.  “You’re lucky tomorrow’s our day off,” he told her.

“I know,” she smiled, her tongue peaking out to wet her lips, which drew Sky’s attention to them.

“Tease,” he muttered and then gasped when Syd’s hips rocked against his.  They were both surprised by the moan she let out at the feel of his suddenly inspired arousal.

“It’s been a while,” she teased him, moving against him.  “Since you did that.”

Sky groaned and pulled her close, burying his face against her neck.  “It’s hard to show that when no one really knows about us.  Besides, we’re supposed to be taking this slow.”

“I know.”

Forgetting where they were, Sky let his hands slide up and down her sides.  He was only momentarily surprised when Syd arched her back and his thumbs stroked over the swells of her breasts.  It was only a quick touch, but Sky felt her nipples straining against her pajama top.  The feel of just that tiny part of her arousal made him moan.  “Syd,” he choked, wanting nothing more than to continue, but knowing they needed to talk about what was happening between them.

The pair continued to make out though, trading wet nips and long kisses.  Somewhere during their kissing, Sky’s shirt ended up on the floor and Syd’s top was slowly being unbuttoned.  “Syd,” Sky gasped, his hands at the hem of her light pink night shirt.

“Hmm?” she hummed from her throat, her body vibrating against his.

“Syd, we really shouldn’t do this,” he groaned as her hips rocked against his.

“I know,” she sighed, pulling back.  Her hands were on Sky’s sides, her fingers curled against his skin.  “I guess we should get dressed and head to bed.”

Sky stared at her and felt his eyes widen and his body harder when her shirt fell open, revealing her breasts.  “Syd,” he groaned.

The Pink Ranger looked up at him, her eyes innocent but full of desire.  “Sky?” she whispered, understanding in her tone.  She knew he was saying they needed to stop, but that he didn’t really want to, which made her feel very much like a woman in that he wanted her that badly.  “Sky, for once, don’t let duty override what you want,” she told him, seriously.  “We never know what’s going to happen tomorrow, especially in our line of work.”  She wasn’t trying to pressure him into making a decision; she was just trying to point something out to him.

The Blue Ranger just stared at her, debating what to do.  He’d always been a stickler for the rules, and he knew it was unwise for them to be this close with Gruumm still lurking about.  The deciding factor for him, however, was what his heart was telling him to do.  There wasn’t anyone else he could picture sharing such an intimate experience with other than the petite blonde currently sitting on his lap, looking utterly beautiful, completely aroused, and scared half to death of him rejecting her. 

Sky was only momentarily startled when he came back to the present and Sydney was climbing off his lap, her fingers refastening the buttons on her shirt.  The look on her face said a lot – she was hurt.  “Sydney,” he murmured, reaching out to stop her fingers, leaving the top two buttons undone.

“What?” she asked, looking down at the floor instead of at him.  He felt his heart constrict when he heard the tears in her voice.

“Don’t be mad, please,” he pleaded, his hand coming up to tip her face up.  She looked at him and struggled not to cry.  “Sydney, I want you, you know what, but I’m not sure now is the best time for us to take that step.”

“Just say it, Sky.  You don’t think we should have sex.”

It was in that moment that he decided his course of action.  Reaching out, he touched her face and took a deep breath.  “No, I don’t think we should have sex,” he told her, watching her face crumble even as she struggled for control.  “I want to make love to you.”

Sydney’s eyes were wide as they met his.  The two of them stared at one another before Sky finally decided he would do something out of character.  Smiling, he reached out and pulled her to him, his lips seeking out hers.  After several long, drugging kisses, he moved his lips to her neck.  “Come with me,” he whispered.  He took her hand, leading her from the Common Room.  His destination was simple, his and Bridge’s quarters.

\--

Sky smiled at the mass of blonde hair on his shoulder.  His hand lightly caressed the warm, soft skin of her shoulder and down her back.  He couldn’t help but think that Syd had been right, and that he was going to enjoy this new phase of their relationship no matter what happened tomorrow.

“You’re staring,” she murmured, pecking a light kiss to his bare chest.

“I’m allowed,” he teased, and then groaned when her firm, lush, naked body shifted against his, reminding him of their earlier activities.

Syd smiled and turned over so that she was snuggled with her back against his chest.  “Sky, look,” she grinned, pointing to the window.

The Blue Ranger looked over and smiled.  “Sun’s coming up.”

“I know,” she grinned.  A happy sigh escaped her when Sky’s arms slid around her, holding her close while his fingers splayed against her firm stomach, softly caressing the smooth skin there.

“Guess you managed to stay up after all,” he lovingly teased her.

Syd giggled.  “I wasn’t the only one.  You did a pretty good job of that yourself.”

Sky groaned at her innuendo.  “Don’t get me started again; we still need to sleep sometime.”

The Pink Ranger laughed and reached behind her, her hand grasping his rapidly hardening body.  “Looks like I didn’t have to,” she teased.

Sky removed her hand from his person before bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it.  “Come on, we need to get some sleep before Bridge gets off duty.”

Both of them yawned as they drifted off to sleep.  Silently, they acknowledged that their making love had brought about the dawning of a new phase in their relationship, one they both fully intended to enjoy, no matter what came their way.


	41. Test

**Challenge:** _Test_   
**Last Revised:**  June 30, 2007

**Summary:**  It seemed the year had been a really long test – of endurance, of faith, of hope, but most of all, who and what they were, and the love they shared.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Post Endings Pt. 2 

_There's some things that I regret,  
_ _Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
_ _Some starts,  
_ _That had some better endings,  
_ _Been some bad times I've been through,  
_ _Damage I cannot undo,  
_ _Some things,  
_ _I wish I could do all over again,  
_ _But it don't really matter,  
_ _Life gets that much harder,  
_ _It makes you that much stronger,  
_ _Oh, some pages turned,  
_ _Some bridges burned,  
_ _But there were,  
_ _Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
_ _Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
_ _Every change, life has thrown me,  
_ _I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
_ _I'm grateful, for every time,  
_ _Some pages turned,  
_ _Some bridges burned,  
_ _But there were lessons learned.  
  
_ _There's mistakes that I have made,  
_ _Some chances I just threw away,  
_ _Some roads,  
_ _I never should've taken,  
_ _Been some signs I shouldn't see,  
_ _Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
_ _Some roads,_

_That I wish I could have one more chance to make,  
_ _But it don't make no difference,  
_ _The past can't be rewritten,  
_ _You get the life you're given,  
_ _Oh, some pages turned,  
_ _Some bridges burned,  
_ _But there were,  
_ _Lessons learned…_

_…And all the things that break you,  
_ _All the things that make you strong,  
_ _You can't change the past,  
_ _Cause it's gone,  
_ _And nothing's gotta go,  
_ _Because they are gone,  
_ _Lessons learned.  
_ _\-- Carrie Underwood, Lessons Learned --_

\--

_“Sky Tate step forward.  If I were to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?”_

_“Sir, I would follow anyone into battle you felt worthy of wearing the color red.”_

_“Congratulations Sky, you are the new red Ranger.  Your father would be proud.”_

Cruger’s words still echo in my mind.  How many years have passed since I made it my goal in life to become Red Ranger?  I always thought that when this moment came, I would feel…relieved, honored, and that my father would have been proud.  I do feel all those things, but I feel something else, more acute than any of the others.  I feel the need to share what’s raging inside of me with someone else, someone as close to my heart as my father.  Which would explain why I’m walking the corridors of the academy looking for the one person who understands me better than I understand myself;  and damn it all if I can’t seem to find her.

“Hey Sky!” Sam pops up next to me, grinning.  Most of the youngest cadets had been moved to safe houses when the Delta Base had come under attack a few days before.  It’s nice to have them back, especially since the best thing for all of us is to get back to our normal routines, even if those routines aren’t the same as they were before.

“Good morning Sam,” I greet, wrapping an around his shoulders as we walk.  “You keeping the younger kids in line?” I ask, smiling.

“You bet, just the way you and Jack taught me.”

I nod and try to smile, but I know it doesn’t reach my eyes when Sam looks at me curiously.  As happy as I am to finally be Red Ranger, there is one shadow on my promotion – Jack’s leaving.  In the year that he served with me I may have not always liked him, and I certainly didn’t get along with him most of the time, but I came to respect him, and I count him as one of my closest friends.  Shaking my head, I look down at Sam and see so much in him.  “Sam, have you by chance seen Syd around?”

“Last time I saw her, she was getting the new D Squad cadets settled into the dorms, but that was earlier this morning, around eight or so.  I haven’t seen her since.”

“I’ll check the dorms,” I tell him.  “Better get to class, before you get in trouble.”

“Yeah.  See you later Sky!”

“Bye Sam.”  I shake my head as he practically skips down the hallway.  The kid certainly has opened up since he came here.  It’s kind of scary how much he reminds me of me.  My thoughts shift as I see a familiar blonde haired beauty heading for the service steps to the roof.  Grinning like a fool, I follow her.

When I get to the roof, she’s standing near the edge, arms wrapped around herself, face lifted to the sun shining down on the building.  I can tell, just from her stance, that she’s soaking in the fact that we’re alive, that we beat Gruumm, and that everything that had seemed so far out of reach has been achieved.  “Is this spot taken?” I ask, coming to stand next to her.

“No,” she whispers, her eyes still closed.  She looks so peaceful that I almost loath to bother her.  I know that with everything that’s been happening, she hasn’t gotten any more peace and quiet than any of the other members of our team.  In fact, yesterday when we went to see Jack was the first time any of us had had time to step back from what had happened and take a breath.

“Syd.”

The smile that drifts onto her face is a serene one.  “You have come so far this last year,” she whispers to me, though her eyes remain closed.  “When Cruger asked you if you’d follow me as Red Ranger, I wasn’t sure what to think.  But you passed your test, Sky; you learned the one thing that I think every Red Ranger in history has had to learn.”

“What’s that?”

“That you can trust your teammates to lead in your stead, and that you know when to follow when it’s time for someone else to step up to the challenge.  It wasn’t that you weren’t ever worthy of the Red morpher, I think Cruger knew that deep down, you had a few more lessons to learn, and you passed with flying colors.  The color on your uniform is testament to that.”

I’ve never thought of it like that.  Her words cause me a moment of reflection.  The last year has been one big life lesson for me – learning that heroes come in all colors, that everyone is different for a reason and that that isn’t always a bad thing, that I have to trust the others to lead when I can’t or when they need to, but the biggest one was that I wasn’t a failure if I didn’t end up Red Ranger like my father.  There have been other lessons along the way, lessons we’ve all had to learn, but as I’m standing here, one more that I learned in the last year is blatantly obvious – I learned how to love someone again, to let someone into my heart, trust them with everything that I am, even if it means I might lose them somewhere down the road.

The woman before me is a major component of the man I’ve grown into in the last year.  It’s been her love, her unwavering faith, her constant devotion, and her common sense that have kept me grounded, that have lifted me up in my times of need, and that has kept me sane.  She was the first to stand with me against the man who killed my father, she has always been my shoulder to lean on, my light in the dark.  It’s been Sydney who’s worked tirelessly to pull me from the darkness.

This past year hasn’t been only a test of who I am, but a test of endurance, faith, patience, and love between the two of us.  Sydney’s faced lessons I don’t think even she realizes.  She could have easily given up on us, and in fact there was one point where she almost did, but it is a testament to the love she feels for me that she gave it her all, that she gave us a second chance when she realized despite all outward appearances, I wasn’t going to give up on us.

“It’s been a really long year; I feel like I’m just not waking up out of a twilight sleep,” I tell her softly, leaning against the railing in front of us.

“Yes it has, and we’re better for having gone through all of it, even if we don’t initially think so.  I talked to my mom yesterday.”

“Yeah?  What does she and your dad think about what’s happened?”

Syd just grins.  “She reminded me of something that I’d forgotten from our history class.”

“Oh?”

“A Ranger’s tenure is marked by lessons learned.  There is only one team in Earth’s history that all the members started out friends before they became Rangers, and that’s the original five Rangers,” she tells me, angling her head so that she can look up into my face.  “Every team that has come after, has had to learn to become friends, has had to strive to learn whatever it is they were meant to learn, and it’s made them better teams for it.  The adventures and battles and scars we carry from this last year are nothing compared to the lessons we’ve learned from it all.  You weren’t the only one who had things to learn, we all did.  If we hadn’t passed, we wouldn’t be here, because Gruumm would have won.”

I can’t help but be shocked by the woman next to me.  I’ve always known Syd was smart, she has to be to be a Ranger, but so very rarely do I see it displayed.  Yes, she can be a girly girl, but she knows when it’s time to be serious and to the point, and right now, I’m shocked by the wisdom of her words.  “What happens next?”

Sydney just grins.  “We protect Earth until it’s our time to step down and another team takes its rightful place in the legacy.”

“What about us?” I venture, finally asking what I’ve been dying to ask since the first time we made love.  It’s weird, but it’s been just over a few weeks since Sydney and I made love, and we haven’t had a chance to be with each other because of hectic work schedules, Gruumm, and the final battle.

She’s beaming now as she stares at me.  “I believe you promised me that when Gruumm was gone we’d take a step into the spotlight.  I understand that we’ve got a lot of things to take care of right now, but I’m ready when you are.”

I can only nod.  “I want to be with you,” I tell her softly.

“I know; the feelings are mutual.  When things get less hectic around here, you know where to find me.”  That said, she turns and heads back into the academy, leaving me to contemplate her comments.  It seems I have a new test to pass; only this time the prize is a lifetime with the woman I love.


	42. Pride

**Challenge:** _Pride_   
**Last Revised:**  July 1, 2007

**Summary:**  It didn’t matter that she loved him, she was proud, as his friend and teammate, of the choices and changes he’s made in his life.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Post Endings Pt. 2.  Set just about the same time frame as  _Test_.

_Lonely, that's not how we're meant to be  
But looking in your eyes I see   
A heart that was abandoned   
by a world that used to show you love   
You feel like you're the only one   
Whose day begins without the sun   
You're left to turn and face it all alone   
  
Well, I know sometimes it seems as if   
fate has done you wrong   
But if you look inside your heart   
you'll find the strength to carry on   
  
You've got to leave it all behind you   
Break through those lonely chains that bind you   
'Cause love's not far away, it's gonna find your heart someday   
And when you feel it's warmth surround you   
You'll realize that love has found you   
So turn away your fears   
'Cause the love that you've been looking for is here   
  
Suddenly, your broken heart begins to see   
a love that lasts eternally   
Just look ahead and never ever let a single tear drop from your eye   
It breaks my heart to see you cry   
The pain that haunts you every night   
Because of all the emptiness inside   
  
Well, I know sometimes it seems as if your heart is caving in   
But if we look inside the soul we'll find the love we have within   
  
I know sometimes when things go wrong   
You search for strength carry on   
But all we need to take control   
Is the love within my soul   
'Cause you know that love will find a way   
To reach your heart again someday   
You must believe it's true   
Now all you have to do  
_ _\-- 98 Degrees, The Love You’ve Been Looking For --_

\--

_“Sky Tate step forward.  If I were to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?”_

_“Sir, I would follow anyone into battle you felt worthy of wearing the color red.”_

_“Congratulations Sky, you are the new red Ranger.  Your father would be proud.”_

I can’t help but replay the scene from a few days ago.  My Sky finally learned why he hadn’t been given the Red morpher – he hadn’t been ready a year ago to be Red Ranger.  That required knowledge that he’d yet to accept, and in all honesty, I don’t think if he’d been Red Ranger we’d have succeeded in all the ways we have this last year.

I’ve watched him walking around the academy the last few days, since we defeated the Troobians, and I feel nothing but pride.  He has a spring in his step, he looks more at ease with himself and his past than I’ve ever seen him, and he’s smiled more in the last few days than he has in the last year and a half.  It’s funny, but I feel like I could compare Sky to a flower.  Yes, I know that sounds weird, but it’s true.  He’s literally bloomed from a tightly closed bud into a beautiful blossom that is fragrant, colorful, and says ‘Hey, look at me, I’m BEAUTIFUL’. 

It hasn’t been an easy road, especially not since we became Rangers.  My Sky has always been a prideful person.  His first lesson in humility that started him on this long road to the man he’s become came when Commander Cruger gave him the mantle of Blue Ranger and gave the Red mantle to a thief named Jack Landors.  Sky has trained his whole life to be Red Ranger after his father, and to be literally slapped in the face the way he was had to have been a deep gouge on his pride.  Even though we weren’t particularly close at that point, by his choice not mine, I still saw the hurt that ran deep.  I know that he had lessons he had to learn before he became Red Ranger, but I also know the damage being Blue initially did to him.  You could see it in his eyes – he constantly questioned whether or not he was good enough to live up to the legacy his father left while verbally trying to cut down Jack in front of everyone to make it seem that he wasn’t hurt.  I know him better than that, and I knew, every time we morphed, another part of his heart died to see another wearing the color he thought he was meant for.

As time wore on though, my pride in him has grown.  He learned to begrudgingly accept that Jack was meant to be Red before him, so when he finally got a moment to be Red Ranger – when Jack gave him the red morpher to bring in Mirloc – I saw yet another change in him.  He accepted that heroes come in all colors, and that being the Blue Ranger was not the slap in the face he’d initially taken it as.  I sincerely think that was the ultimate moment of change for him.  I remember he smiled a bit more after that, genuine smiles, not the sarcastic ones he’s so fond of.  He seemed more at ease around Jack and Z, let alone Bridge and I, and he opened up to me more.

I can’t help but smile now as I watch him sitting in the common room, playing video games with Sam and a few of the younger cadets.  The old Sky never would have sunk so low as to hang out with younger squad members.  It’s nice to see his new status as Red Ranger hasn’t gone to his head.  I laugh as Sky sits one of the younger cadets, a ten year old girl named Nina, on his lap and hands her the controller before putting his hands over hers to show her how to play the game against Sam.  He’s so patient with her as she asks him so many questions in the span of two minutes that he can’t figure out which one to answer first.  I can’t help but be proud of the man he’s become this year, because it’s the man I always knew was buried deep inside the scared little boy he was.


	43. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the Post-SPD Season stories

**Challenge:** _Dream_  
**Last Revised:**  July 12, 2007

**Summary:**  Their shared dream is still alive  
**Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
**Genre:**  General  
**Rating:**  T, for now.  
**Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after  _Test_ &  _Pride_.  This is the first of the POST SPD stories.

_The dream is still alive_  
_Look here in my eyes_  
_Can you see what I’m feeling?_  
_The dream is still alive_  
_The one of you and I_  
_And my heartache is healing_  
_I couldn't let it die_  
_No I knew it would survive  
_ _The dream is still alive …_

_… The dream is still alive_  
_After all this time_  
_The flame keeps on burning_  
_The dream is still alive_  
_The one of you and I_  
_And my heart keeps returning_  
_I couldn't let it die_  
_No I knew it would survive  
_ _The dream is, the dream is still alive_

_Oh yeah.._

_The dream is still alive_  
_Look here in my eyes_  
_Can't you see what I'm feeling_  
_The dream is still alive_  
_The one of you and I_  
_And my heartache is healing_  
_I couldn't let it die_  
_For all the times we tried_  
_The dream is still alive  
_ _\-- Wilson Phillips, The Dream Is Still Alive --_

_\--_

“One more time from the first chorus Princess,” Sydney heard her sound engineer say as the music in her head phones started blaring.

It had been several years since her first album had been released, and the Pink Ranger had finally entertained the notion of going back into the studio to start work on her sophomore album.  This time around, she’d matured enough to want to write some of the songs as well as record some older favorites, which is what she was doing now.  She’d been rifling through her mother’s old music and had found a song from a group her mother had adored – Wilson Phillips.  The song was called The Dream Was Still Alive, and for the Pink Ranger, it reminded her of her and Sky, and one of her most cherished dreams – to be with him.

“The dream is still alive. Look here in my eyes. Can you see what I’m feeling? The dream is still alive; the one of you and I, and my heartache is healing, I couldn't let it die.  No I knew it would survive, the dream is still alive…”

The depth of feeling behind the words and the maturity of the song had her producers sitting back in their chairs and wondering what kind of changes had come over their spunky pink princess in her years at the academy.  Where once she’d been self-absorbed now she was singing about more adult issues like love, loss and living for your dreams.

As Sydney worked through the chorus, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts drift to the reason she was singing this song – Sky; so many of her dreams revolved around him these days.  She’d be sitting in her and Z’s room, Peanuts cuddled to her chest, staring at the ceiling, and imagining what it would be like to walk around the academy, on duty and off, simply holding his hand, or being able to lean over and kiss him for no reason without people looking at her like she was nuts.  Other dreams were of them making love, which so far had only been once thanks to their crazy lives.  Those dreams, the ones of them being intimate, they always made her shiver.  She wanted him, wanted the safety, security and love she felt for him and from him when they were intimate.  Still, other dreams were spawned from those – ones of her body swollen with their child, or them dancing at their wedding reception.  Overall, all the little dreams, the little details, they added up to one thing – she wanted a life with him, outside of SPD, outside of being a Power Ranger.  She wanted the kids, the dog, the white picket fence, and most of all, she wanted him.

It was her most cherished dream, and had been for longer than she had held any other dream.  Her childhood ambitions had been met – model, check; singer, check; Olympian, check; Power Ranger, check.  Now, the one thing she’d wanted longer and far more intensely than any of those was within her grasp, she just had to figure out if, now that everything was said and done, Sky still wanted a life with her too.

When her recording session was finished, the Pink Ranger headed back to the academy along the deserted, darkened streets of the city she’d helped keep safe all these months.  Before she headed for bed, she headed for the Common Room, hoping to grab something to eat and a bottle of water to take to bed with her.  When she entered, she couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face.  The room was empty save for one person, and that was a sleeping Sky.  He was on one of the couches, his feet propped up on the table, and he was snoring soundly.  Even dressed in his new red t-shirt and his familiar gray sweats, he looked handsome.

Deciding she was going to let him sleep until she was done eating, Sydney carefully moved over to the food synthesizer and pressed the combination for a bowl of spaghetti and a salad.  She also punched up a glass of milk and a bottle of water.  Just as she was making her way back to one of the couches, Sky started talking in his sleep.  “Syd…love it…so tig…”

The Pink Ranger almost bobbled her tray as the words left his mouth.  Obviously, he was having a pretty good dream, if his mumblings and the sudden state of his body were anything to go by.  Sitting down, Syd carefully plowed through her dinner, all the while watching Sky sleep on, oblivious to her presence.  When she was finished, she moved over and put her dishes in the sink, before coming back over and leaning over her Red Ranger.  She debated what to do, before deciding he’d probably feel like crap in the morning if he slept on the couch all night.  Carefully, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, which produced no reaction.  Shaking her head, she moved her mouth down until it was level with his and she settled her lips over his.  When she pulled back, he moved a bit but was still asleep.  Laughing lightly, she moved her mouth to his ear and blew in it.  She got the reaction she wanted.

“What the hell!” he screamed, sitting up quickly.  Syd jerked her head back just quick enough to avoid his slamming into hers, but she couldn’t keep her balance and ended up on her backside.  “Syd?” he mumbled, seeing her sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically.  “What’s going on?”

“Oh God, Z’s gonna get a kick out of that story,” she told him.  “I swear, I kissed you twice and you didn’t wake up, I blow in your ear and you’re instantly awake.  Priceless!” she laughed.

“Funny,” he told her, stretching before he reached out to take her hand and help her to her feet.  Once she was up, she immediately plopped down on his lap and threw her arms around him.

“I thought it was,” she teased, nuzzling her nose against the side of his neck.  “That must have been some dream, Sky; you were mumbling something about me and loving it and something tight when I walked in.”

He blushed.  It had been some dream, only, it wasn’t really a dream.  He’d simply been reliving the night when they’d made love, as he did every night since it had happened.  “Uh, yeah, I guess so,” he tried to play it off.

“Let me guess,” she whispered softly, her breath hot against his ear.  “You were dreaming about us making love?”

She pulled away when Sky’s face turned toward her.  The look in his eyes told her she’d hit it right on the head.  “Maybe.”

Biting her lip, she leaned close.  “I dream about it all the time, Sky.  What’s more, I can’t wait much longer till we can do it again,” she breathed just before she lightly kissed his mouth.

“Syd…”

“Hmmm, Z’s on night duty tonight,” she told him, her voice husky.  “How about you come with me?”

Sky arched an eyebrow at her.  “Sydney?”

“How about we go make that dream of yours come true?” she murmured seconds before her lips met his.  She grinned against him when he shifted her in his arms, picking her up princess style when he stood up, and headed for her room.


	44. Change

**Challenge:** _Change_   
**Last Revised:**  July 24. 2007

**Summary:**  Z had noticed the change, but was it more than mental and emotional?  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

**AN:  Thanks for sticking around to read this!  
**   
_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
_ _Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
_ _Try as I may I could never explain  
_ _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_ _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_ _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_ _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
_ _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
_ _Old Mr. Webster could never define  
_ _What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_ _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_ _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_ _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_ _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_ _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_ _You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_ _\-- Allison Krauss, When You Say Nothing At All --_

\--

Z couldn’t help but stare at her teammates and wonder what exactly had happened between them.  Ever since just before they defeat Gruumm, it was almost as if something important had changed between the then Blue Ranger and their Pink Ranger.  The Yellow Ranger knew that Bridge had sensed it as well, and if either Syd or Sky had told him, he hadn’t said anything to her about it.  Watching the newly promoted Red Ranger closely, Z noticed that a lot had changed, and she wasn’t just talking his promotion or his leadership of the team.

Sky seemed more at ease with himself.  That’s what she’d noticed first.  He wasn’t as tense as he’d once been, he seemed to smile more, joke more, and take things less seriously.  He actually participated in team activities, and he’d been getting on the younger cadets and lower squads less and less for screw ups.  That in and of itself had startled her, but Z just chalked it up to his new promotion and finally having had his dream come true.

The biggest changes, however, she noticed most often when Syd was around.  The minute the Pink Ranger was in the vicinity, Sky’s eyes latched onto her and generally didn’t stray from her for very long.  He paid more attention to the conversations they had, and even spoke up every now and then to make a joke or comment.  He was a lot less sarcastic with Syd than he was with any of them, and he was less broody, especially if the blonde was there to poke fun at him or bug him.  Z had also noticed that Sky seemed a little less sure of himself when it came to Sydney, especially when the Pink Ranger would ask for his opinion on something or what he wanted to do as opposed to what the group was talking about doing.

Of course, Z noted, Sky wasn’t the only one who’d undergone a metamorphosis.  Their Pink Ranger seemed to have changed before her very eyes as well.  Sydney was a lot surer of her self in some areas, while less sure in others.  Whenever the Pink Ranger saw their new Red Ranger, her eyes just sparkled.  Syd seemed to take her job a bit more seriously and herself a lot less seriously.  It was almost as if Sydney no longer bought into the hype that surrounded her as the Pink Princess of SPD.

What’s more, Z noticed not just all the ways emotionally and mentally the pair had changed, but that it seemed more and more that physically they were closer than ever before, and that’s saying something because when she had first joined the team, Z had noticed that the only person Sky touched on a regular basis, outside of training and fighting Gruumm’s goons, was Syd.  Even after she knew that Sky was in love with Syd and vice versa, she’d seen the physical reminders of their hidden love – a kiss here and there, a hug, a squeeze of the hand, Sky’s hand on Syd’s lower back when they were walking into a room.  And more than that, lately, Syd would just lean against Sky for no reason or Sky would play with her hair, or her fingers, or put her feet in his lap when she was stretch out on the couch in the common room.  They shot looks at each other that could have had the academy going up in flames, but of course, it was all speculation. 

Neither had mentioned a physical change in their relationship, but Z always prided herself on being perceptive, and the looks, touches, and a thousand other signals those two were giving off smacked of something serious having happened between them.  In Z’s opinion, it was about damn time too.  “You’re going to pop a vein thinking that seriously,” Sky teased, causing Z’s head to snap up.  Sky and Syd were sitting across from her; the Pink Ranger snuggled under Sky’s arm, which was wrapped across her shoulders.

While the two began to talk quietly to each other, Z turned her head to Bridge, who was sitting next to her grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.  “What are you smiling about?”

“You’ve seen it too, haven’t you?” he asked, his eyes darting from her to the pair in front of them.

“What do you know that you haven’t told me, Carson?” Z demanded playfully, her voice just low enough for Bridge.

“The change.”  Z nodded and then watched in astonishment as Bridge wiggled his glove off, keeping his bare hand out of Syd and Sky’s sight, and waved it in front of himself carefully, so he could read them.

“Well?” Z hissed softly.

“Oh YEAH!” he grinned, quickly shoving his hand into his glove as Sky looked up.

“What are you two going on about over there?” the Red Ranger asked.

“NOTHING!” the pair laughed out loud, sharing knowing looks.

Syd shook her head then turned to Sky.  “They get weirder and weirder every day, have you noticed that?”

“Yup.”

When Syd and Sky went back to their world for two, Bridge leaned over.  “Not only does that confirm it, I have other proof.”

“Oh?” Z asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Open box of protection he left sitting on his bed a few days ago.”

Z looked ready to throw up.  “Ewww!  BRIDGE!  Too much information!” Z screeched at him, causing Syd and Sky to look up and laugh at the shocked look on both their teammates’ faces.  She had suspected the change, but really, did Bridge have to get THAT much proof?


	45. Chance

**Challenge:** _Chance_   
**Last Revised:**  July 24. 2007

**Summary:**  It’s finally time for Sky to take a leap of faith…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Here it is, the OFFICIAL moment.  Enjoy!  This is set approximately 3 months after Endings Pt. 2, around the beginning of February.

_There was a time I packed my dreams away.  
_ _Living in a shell, hiding from myself.  
_ _There was a time when I was so afraid.  
_ _I thought I'd reached the end,  
_ _But baby that was then  
_ _I am made of more than my yesterdays._

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
_ _As I look around  
_ _I can't believe the love I see.  
_ _My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
_ _That was then, this is my now._

_I have to decide,  
_ _Was I gonna to play it safe.  
_ _Or look somewhere deep in side,  
_ _Try to turn the tide,  
_ _And find the strength to take that step of faith…_

_…And I have the courage like never before, yeah.  
_ _I've settled for less now I'm ready for more,  
_ _Ready for more.  
_ _\-- Jordin Sparks, This Is My Now --_

\--

“I so can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this!” Sky grumbled as the group stood in line to enter the large theme park before them.

“Sky, stop griping,” Z warned.  “We’re at Disneyland of all places; this is supposed to be the happiest place on Earth.  Didn’t you see the billboard sign on the way up here?”

The Red Ranger shot his teammate a look that had her cracking up.  “I’m nearly twenty one years old; it’s supposed to be the happiest place on Earth for KIDS.”

Before anyone else could utter a comment, Sky felt a tug on his arm and looked down at the person holding onto him.  Sydney was staring up at him with those big blue eyes of hers, a pleading in them that just started to melt his heart.  “Sky?”

When she said his name like that, it made him want to break all sorts of laws for her.  “What?” he asked, trying to act tough but knowing it was ineffective with her.  Sydney had broken down his walls a long time ago.

“We’re at Disneyland,” she started softly, with Sky giving her a ‘And your point is?’ kind of look.  “Jack, Z, Kat, Doggie and Isinia have never been here before.  Can’t you let go of being a Ranger for one day and just enjoy time with your family?”

He hated it when she gave him that ‘I’m cute and you know you wanna say yes’ look.  “Syd?”

“I promise to hold your hand on all the scary rides,” she teased gently, biting her lip now to ensure her victory.  He wanted to tell her it wasn’t necessary, that he was ready to give in and even ride the It’s A Small World contraption with Bridge however many times he wanted, but he tried to find some piece of his masculinity and say no.  When she used her grip on his hand to wrap it around her waist so she could lean against him, chest to chest, any thought of saying no to her, a killing blow to his manhood or not, flew right out the window.

“I hate it when you do that,” he grinned down at her, before he stole a quick kiss.

Five minutes later, they were through the gates and walking down Main Street toward the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey, which was just in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle.  “So, what first?” Jack asked, bouncing excitedly.

“Boom and I want to check out the Innoventions in Tomorrow Land,” Kat grinned, the two receiving eye rolls from the others in their group.

“I want to do It’s A Small World first,” Bridge commented next.  “It’s tradition.”

“What about you guys?” Syd asked Doggie, Isinia, Ally and Jack.

Ally smiled and nodded at Jack.  “New Orleans Square.”

“I think Doggie and I are going to go to Critter Country first,” Isinia tried not to laugh when her husband blushed.  The others cracked up laughing until their Commander gave them a look.

“That leaves you two,” Z pointed out to Sky and Syd.

Sky just stood there, staring at the look of excitement on Syd’s face as she looked past Z’s shoulder to the castle looming in the distance.  “I think our first stop is Sleeping Beauty’s castle,” Sky murmured, causing the others to grin while Syd whipped her head around and looked at him with a look of complete adoration.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Ally, Kat, Z and Isinia sighed at the romance of the moment while the guys rolled their eyes and Bridge just went antsy wanting to get to the other side of the park.  “How about we meet back up at Splash Mountain in an hour?” Z suggested, the others nodding and noting the time on their watches before they set out.

\--

Sky wanted to hide, in a deep dark hole, or be on one of the rides, rather than walking toward Sleeping Beauty’s Castle in the middle of the park, but one look at Syd’s happy face and a brief glance down at their intertwined fingers seemed to even out his discomfort.  It was odd, walking next to her, and watching her take in everything like it was all so brand new to her, and yet, he found himself becoming more and more okay with it. 

Once they got into the tiny shops under the castle, Syd danced away from him to ooh and ahh over some of the things for sale before she came back and took his hand, letting him lead her back out to the front of the castle so she could take pictures with her camera.  “Would you like me to take a picture of you with the Princesses?” a man with a professional camera asked, gesturing to the three princesses – Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White – who were standing by the entrance taking pictures.

“Oh please?” Syd gushed, causing Sky to roll his eyes.

“Certainly.  Here, give me your camera, I’ll take a few with it too,” the photographer said as Syd dragged Sky over to get pictures with the beautiful princesses.

Syd and Sky stood together with Sleeping Beauty and Snow White next to Syd and Cinderella next to Sky.  The photographer snapped about five or six pictures before the group moved apart.  “You’re a very lucky woman, Sydney,” Cinderella told her, smiling.  “You have such a handsome prince.”

Sky blushed but the comment set in motion his thinking.  He and Sydney still weren’t technically boyfriend and girlfriend; they’d just been casually dating for several months.  The cleanup process after the war with Gruumm was still slow going, but in all honesty, he knew that was no excuse.  He wanted her, wanted her to belong to him and only him, but the thought of asking her terrified him to no ends.  “Sky, are you coming?” Syd asked, tugging on his hand.  She had her camera back and was trying to get him to head for Splash Mountain.  “It’s just about time to meet up with the others.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

\--

“I really don’t want to sit in front,” Syd told the group as they moved up in line for Splash Mountain.

“Suck it up, Pinkie,” Z teased, secretly hoping Syd would get soaked.

The Pink Ranger’s hesitation grew as they got to the top.  Sky was surprised when Syd clung to his arm.  “Are you okay?” he asked softly, noting the look in her eyes.

“Not really, but I’ll never hear the end of it if I chicken out,” she told him as the group was split up into two of the logs for the ride.  Syd sat in front with Z, Bridge, Jack, Ally and Sky behind her while Isinia, Doggie, Kat and Boom were in another log just behind them.  The Red Ranger couldn’t help but laugh when five minutes later, as they went over the edge of the big drop, Syd screamed, “SKY!”

As soon as they were done, Syd snuggled under Sky’s arm, making him grin.  The day wore on with them taking their time in each area of the park.  The boys laughed hysterically on Pirates of the Caribbean while the girls giggled about Captain Jack, they had fun goofing off riding the Indian Jones ride, teased Bridge in Tarzan’s Tree house.  After lunch at one of the cafes, they hit Space Mountain where Z ended up getting dizzy from it being completely dark; the Matterhorn where Jack got the butt of his shorts wet so they teased about him using the restroom; Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters laser tag saw Ally getting her butt kicked by the younger five members of the group, all of whom were deadly with a laser; Bridge got dragged into the Star Wars Jedi Academy with Jack and Sky as they were all trying to show off for the girls.  The group also hit Star Tours and of course, the Haunted Mansion, where Boom was ecstatic to see all of the cool effects they’d done inside.  Their final stops were Toon Town, where they laughed themselves silly, and then Main Street USA to watch the daily parade.

Throughout the day, Sky wanted very much to pull Syd aside and talk to her, since his mind had been going non stop since they’d gotten their pictures taken at the castle.  He had multiple opportunities but none of them ever felt right.  Inspiration came when she, Ally and Z started ooh-ing and ahh-ing over Cinderella and her Prince outside of Sleeping Beauty’s castle after the parade was over.

“Sky, you coming?” Jack asked, waving his hand in his friend’s face.  “The girls want to go shopping.”

The Red Ranger grinned.  “You know what; I’ve got something to do.  Keep Syd busy, would you?”

Jack grinned right back when he saw Sky’s eyes shift from Syd to the castle and back.   “You got it.  Call me when you’re ready.”

Sky nodded and stealthily slipped away while the group moved down Main Street toward the shops.

\--

“Why are we going back to the castle?” Z muttered.  “We get a better view of the fireworks if we go over by the pirates ride.”

“Because, Sky has a surprise and asked that we meet him there before the fireworks start,” Jack laughed and nudged his little sister along.

Sydney had been pretty quiet since Sky had disappeared, and she couldn’t help but be excited, hoping the surprise was at the very least for the whole group.  When they walked up to the castle, people were lined up waiting for the big announcement before the fireworks show.  “Fair maidens and gentle princes, thank you for coming to my castle,” Sleeping Beauty announced.  “We have a very special surprise before we enjoy the fireworks.  Would Sydney Drew please step up and join me?”

The group laughed and grinned when Syd squeaked.  Z and Ally gave her a non-too-gentle shove when Cinderella’s prince came to get her.  Syd looked curious when he took her hand and brought her to stand with the three Princesses.

“Sydney, a very special young man asked us for a favor this afternoon, and being the romantics at heart we are,” Sleeping Beauty started.

“We couldn’t help but to help your Prince Charming out.  After all, we all got our own princes,” Snow White smiled.

Cinderella stepped back behind the curtain that was draped over the entrance to the castle.  She reemerged a moment later with a bouquet of pink roses tied with a royal blue ribbon.  She handed Sydney the bouquet, causing the Pink Ranger to close her eyes and inhale their lovely scent.

“Syd,” Sky’s warm voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her eyes to open.  He was standing in front of her, a long stemmed red rose in his hands.

“All this for me?” she asked softly, amazed that he’d pulled off such a surprise.

The Red Ranger nodded.  “I’ve taken one too many chances with you, Sydney, and with our relationship.  I always said as soon as Gruumm was behind bars, we’d make this work,” he started.  Many in the crowd gasped as they put two and two together, realizing that they were in the presence of two of the Power Rangers.  Despite that their identities were not secret; the Academy didn’t broadcast their identities to the public all the time.  “It’s been three months since we took him down, three months since the clean up started, and I’m ready to take another chance, just like I did the night I let you into my heart.”

Syd swallowed nervously as he came close to her, holding the red rose out to her even though her arms were already full of flowers.  “Sky…”

“Be mine?” he asked softly.  The crowd let out an ‘awww’ at his question while Syd’s eyes widened.  “Will you be mine?  I’ve wasted so much precious time with you; I don’t want to waste another second.  You make me a better man, a better person, when you’re with me.”

Sydney’s lips trembled and tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at him.  Here he was, in front of their friends and hordes of strangers, doing something completely out of the ordinary for him – taking a chance with the possibility of failure.  It was so unlike her Sky, and yet, she’d have expected nothing less from him when his heart was involved.  When Sky followed his heart, it usually brought him to the best possible ending one could have wanted.

“Sydney?  The fireworks are about to start,” he reminded her, growing antsy from the look she was giving him.

She couldn’t help but giggle at his comment – yes, the fireworks were about to start.  Looking over at Z, Syd gestured for her to join them.  “What?” the Yellow Ranger asked.

“Hold these please,” Syd grinned.

Z smiled and took the flowers before stepping back to give them some room.  Biting her lip, the Pink Ranger stood toe to toe with the man she loved.  “Well?”

“Sky?”

“Yeah?” he asked nervously.

Sydney threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.  “Yes.”

Relieved, Sky picked her up and hugged her tightly.  The crowd let out a cheer seconds before the first fireworks lit the night sky – red, blue and pink in succession.  With the fireworks above, Sky decided to create some of his own.  Leaning down, he sealed his lips over Syd’s, passion flowing between them.  When they pulled back, Sydney looked dazed and giddy at the same time.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I know,” he grinned, brushing her bangs from her face.  “I love you.”

Sydney laughed as a thought struck her.  “You know, it’s going to be hard to top this in the future,” she teased, leaning against him.

Looking down at the petite woman in his arms, Sky smiled.  “I’ll find a way, I promise,” he told her, holding her close as they raised their eyes to the sky.


	46. Another Step

**Challenge:** _Another Step_   
**Last Revised:**  August 6. 2007

**Summary:**  One step after another  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set 6 months after Chance, so sometime in August.

_Never, ever felt this way before  
You are the one that I’m craving for  
Another step nearer your heart  
Another step closer to knowing you  
Another step nearer your heart  
I'm on my way  
  
I never thought it could happen  
Being close to someone like you  
But you know this isn't just a minute affair  
If we make time and take a lot of care  
I love everything about it  
There's such a good feel about it  
And i know where I’m gonna be  
If you take a step closer to me  
  
I couldn't even describe it  
Though i tried i couldn't find the words  
When you're stumbling through life  
And love is one step away  
Carry on or do you stay  
We've got to promise faithfully  
To hang on to each other and never leave  
That's the way love's gonna be  
If you take a step closer to me - come on now  
  
The only way to deal with affairs of the heart  
You've got to jump right in, doesn't matter who starts  
Take a step nearer, come over here  
Together we can make it tonight  
_ _\-- Kim Wilde, Another Step (Closer To You) --_

\--

“That’s the last box,” Bridge grinned, setting the box marked ‘Kitchen’ down just inside the entry to that particular room.

“Thank God!” Z huffed, tossing a glare in Syd and Sky’s direction as she sank down on one of the chairs at the table.  The pair were standing in the living room, just past the kitchen entrance, of the newly renovated flat they’d just began renting.  The Red and Pink Rangers were looking around in shock at all the things they had.  Neither had realized they owned as much stuff as they actually did, since they’d been living at the academy for quite some time.

“No, thank YOU for carrying it all in with us,” Syd grinned.

“Dinner sounds good,” Sky put in, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.  They’d been together for six months and still, the sensation of having her in his arms was as new, fresh and exciting as it was the first time he’d done it.

Bridge looked hopeful as he suggested, “Pizza?”

Syd and Sky shrugged while Z rolled her eyes.  “A juicy hamburger sounds good,” the Yellow Ranger put in.

Syd just laughed at the puppy dog expression on Bridge’s face that was slowly causing Z to relent.  “Sounds like a trip to Franco’s is on the agenda,” she suggested.  She and Sky had found the restaurant one day on patrol and it had become a favorite place for the entire squad to go and eat.  They had all types of food, from Italian to classic American and everything in between, which meant is satisfied everyone’s tastes.

“Let’s go!”

\--

After Z and Bridge headed back to the Academy, Syd and Sky found themselves standing in their new living room staring at each other.  “Where to start?” Sky mumbled.

“I’m going to go put the sheets on our bed and start putting my clothes away,” Syd grinned before she turned and headed for their bedroom.

Sky decided on the kitchen, hoping to get some of the dishes his mother had bought them put away.  He knew in the morning he’d get up and want to make Syd French toast, and in order to do that, he needed a tidy kitchen.

While Sky was in the kitchen, Sydney was busy going through the boxes at the foot of their bed, looking for the bed linens.  Once found, she opened the packages and began with the fitted sheets, then regular sheets, then pillow cases and finally the comforter they had bought to go along with the four-poster, wrought iron bed.  The Pink Ranger couldn’t have imagined after six months that Sky would have ever suggested they get their own place outside of the academy, let alone that it would actually happen once he’d suggested it.

It had been an education watching him looking for the perfect apartment, and then once they’d gotten the go ahead from Cruger, to actually start moving.  She loved shopping normally, but the endless trips to the furniture stores and home decorating places had been exhausting, as Sky seemed to need everything just perfect.  She had to admit though, for a guy, he had excellent taste in colors and textures and where things should go.

“The kitchen looks somewhat better,” Sky announced when he came into the room.  He stopped at the foot of their nearly made bed and stared at Sydney, who had a dreamy, far off expression on her face.  “Syd, did you hear me?”

“Hmm?”

Sky chuckled.  “Baby, you’ve got that look on your face.”

Sydney suddenly looked perplexed as she came back to reality.  “What look?”

Toeing off his shoes and peeling his dirty t-shirt off, Sky stalked toward the bed.  Crawling onto it, he gently nudged her back and hovered over her.  “See, there it is again,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.  “It’s that look you get, usually right after I’ve made love to you.”

A sexy smirk drifted onto her lips.  “I was just thinking how this never would have happened a year ago, and now that you’ve said it, I’m thinking I want you to make love to me all night tonight in this big bed we bought.”

Sky’s eyebrow rose as he stared down at her.  “I wanted this a year ago, but our timing was really, really off.”

Sydney nodded, knowing exactly why he’d said that.  A year ago, they’d just been coming to terms with being in love with each other and had still been dealing with Gruumm.  “Just shows we’ve taken another step.”

The Red Ranger grinned.  “Let this be one of many,” he whispered before he kissed her, his tongue brushing against her lips looking for an invitation.  He got one when her mouth opened under his, allowing him entrance to plunder the sweet crevice.  When air became a necessity, he pulled back and smiled.  “You know what other steps I want us to take?” he asked, watching her shake her head.  “Eventually, I was us to get married, move into a big house, and most of all, I want to make babies with you,” he gently replied, nipping at her nose before kissing her lightly.

Sydney couldn’t help but laugh.  He’d said that to her one morning after they’d spent all night making love.  It had at first startled her to hear him say it out loud, because it really wasn’t something one thought of hearing from Sky, but he had repeated it often enough that she knew he was serious.  “You really do want babies, huh?” she asked, reaching up to brush her hands through his hair.

Sky nodded and moved so he could kiss the side of her neck.  “Yes, babies, as in more than one.  I want a couple of each, so long as they all have your eyes and your nose and your smile.”

Cracking up, Sydney moved her hands to his sides.  “One step at a time, Sweetheart.”

“What one are we on now?” he breathed in her ear even as their hips strained against one another.

“The one where you make love to me for the first time in this big bed in our brand new apartment,” she moaned, sliding her legs up and down his, her pointed toes digging into his calves as he ground low and hard against her.

With a boyish grin, Sky pressed more open mouth kisses to her neck.  “Well, we can’t skip that all important step, can we?”

“I agree, we can’t,” she moaned as he began to make love to her.

For hours, they loved each other.  Sometimes it was fierce; sometimes it was gentle, and all the time it was filled with love, desire, and happiness.  Finally sated, they fell asleep intertwined under the deep navy sheets on their brand new bed, both knowing it was the first night of many that they’d share together in their new home.


	47. Knight

**Challenge:** _Knight_   
**Last Revised:**  October 13, 2007

**Summary:**  Syd’s dreaming of a Knight she’ll never forget  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set 2 months after Another Step, on Halloween (Oct. 31).  The Light saber comment at the end I got from Shawn’s Star Wars stories!

_When the world wasn't upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can banish so fast  
Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
  
Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that it's what heaven is, well you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever  
For this  
This is the night  
  
When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say  
  
Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that it's what heaven is, well you'd be right  
Hold me close  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the end of the earth  
And we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night  
  
This is the night where we capture forever  
And hold on to tomorrow's beginning  
After tonight we will never be lonely again  
_ _\-- Clay Aiken, This Is The Night --_

\--

“I can’t believe you actually talked the Commander into this,” Z laughed as she and Syd descended the large staircase at Syd’s father’s hotel.  For Halloween, the Pink Ranger had talked their Commander, and her father, into allowing her to throw a costume ball for the academy. She’d chosen her favorite hotel that her parents owned – a gothic-style building with a large ballroom and a grand staircase that descended into the room.

“I’m persuasive,” Syd grinned.  “I want this year to be extra special, for so many reasons.”

“Your first Halloween as Sky’s girlfriend,” Z teasingly commented.

“That, and love seems to be in the air all over the academy, even at such a spooky time of year,” Syd happily sighed.

The Pink Ranger was right.  Cruger had activated the C Squad Rangers to take the strain off the four person B Squad as they continued to clean up the humongous mess left by Gruumm, Broodwing and their goons.  Somehow, in the process of it all, all ten Rangers had found love.  Z and Bridge had made it official at the beginning of the year, just days after the Disneyland trip that resulted in Syd and Sky finally making their relationship official and the three C Squad girls had nabbed their boys.

“I love your costume,” Syd smiled.  Z was dressed in an array of colorful fabrics and spangles, so that she looked like something out of 1001 Arabian Nights.

“Bridge wanted to go as Aladdin and Jasmine, and since I love belly-dancing, who was I to argue,” the Yellow Ranger cracked.

Syd could only giggle at that.  “I wonder what other costumes we’ll see.”

“I want to see yours, why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Syd’s grin said it all; she was waiting for the right moment to get dressed. “Because I want to surprise Sky.  Look, I’ve got to go put it on and get into position, can you man the floor and stage for me?”

“You got it.”

\--

“Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the Chair of the first ever Space Patrol Delta Halloween Masquerade, Sydney Drew!” the M.C. announced as Syd moved into position at the top of the stairs that led down into the ballroom.  A black as midnight cloak covered her costume, but the gathered assembly could see that her hair had been pulled back into an intricate ponytail with curls bouncing all over.

Smiling to the assembled group, she let the doorman help her with the cloak.  Once it had dropped back off her shoulders, it revealed a multi-colored, barely there silk dress that plunged in the back and carefully covered all the important parts.  There were golden armbands on either of her arms and dainty pink slippers on her feet.  Gasps went up from all over the crowd as she descended carefully to the first landing of the stairs where a microphone had been set up.

“Thank you all for coming,” she started.  “I’m hoping this is the start of a new tradition at SPD.  Thanks go to the rest of B and C Squads for helping with the decorations, to Dr. Manx for the computerized visual effects being displayed, and to Commander Cruger and my father for allowing us to even have the party.”  With that, she moved away from the microphone and continued down the stairs, her eyes narrowing in on the tall, dark dressed man waiting for her.

It had been Sky’s idea for their costumes; he and Bridge had spent one entire weekend about a month before watching all six movies in the Star Wars series.  When suggestions for the couples’ costumes had come up, he’d made the move to bring up the two of them going as Anakin and Padme Skywalker.  She hadn’t been too keen on the idea until he’d sat her down to watch the first three movies and she’d seen the costumes worn by actress Natalie Portman.  She had only hoped that she’d be able to find one of the costumes at a costume shop.  As luck would have it, the last shop she’d stopped in before she had been about to give up had one Star Wars dress left, and it had been her favorite of all the ones the pretty senator had worn – a multicolored, barely there piece from Episode II: Attack Of The Clones.

Her eyes took in Sky’s tall, lean form, swathed in the traditional uniform, or so he had said, of the Jedi Knights.  While she carefully navigated the large staircase, after all, it wasn’t easy to walk in the dress she was currently wearing, her eyes never left him.  The black cloak with hood that he wore nearly dwarfed the rest of his outfit, until he drew the hood off and reached his hand out to take hers to help her down the rest of the stairs.  Under the cloak he wore black pants, a dark brown nearly black shirt with a black leather tunic and dark brown belt.  His feet were encased in black leather boots, and at his side, clipped to his belt, was a realistic looking toy version of Anakin’s Light Saber, the weapon of choice for all Jedi.

“Good evening, Senator,” he addressed her properly, bowing before her. 

She hid a giggle and inclined her head toward him.  “Good evening Master Jedi.”

“You look breathtaking in that dress, Syd,” he whispered for her ears only.

“Thank you.  You look good yourself,” she whispered back, staring up at him.  “I kinda like that Jedi Knight uniform on you; it makes you look more imposing than normal.”

Sky chuckled.  “You’ve never found me imposing,” he teased.

“I did, once, a long time ago,” she grinned.  “So, how about we kick off this dance?”

“Lead the way,” he told her, gesturing for her to lead him onto the floor.

As the pair began to wrap their arms around each other, a familiar song for Sydney began to play.  A soft smile lit her features as she snuggled close to her boyfriend.  “Perfect song.”

“Oh?”

“It’s called ‘This Is The Night’, and what better song to be singing when I have my very own Jedi Knight keeping me safe and warm,” she murmured, letting her body sway back and forth with Sky’s as the song swelled around them.  For the first time, she truly felt like a real princess in his arms.  Yes, she’d been called the Pink Princess for years, but it was only now, with Sky’s warm body and loving embrace around her, that she felt like she was truly treasured like royalty, and all because she had him with her.

They danced into the wee hours of the night, and as the final song began to end, they finally broke apart.  Sydney looked up at him, eyes dreamy, and smiled.  “Well, Master Jedi, are you ready to go home yet?”

“More than ready, Angel; right now, all I want to do is get you out of that skimpy dress and make love to you,” Sky grinned at her.

Syd started giggling.  “Is that your Light Saber or are you seriously thinking dirty thoughts?”

“Definitely thinking dirty thoughts.”

“Let’s go home, Mr. Tate, let’s go home.”

“Lead the way, Ms. Drew, lead the way,” he laughed as they mounted the stairs and headed for home.


	48. Helm

**Challenge:** _Helm_   
**Last Revised:**  October 13, 2007

**Summary:**  Sky muses about who’s driving their relationship  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This is set not long after Knight, probably like a week or two.  
   
 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
_ _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
_ _But I got lost a time or two  
_ _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_ _Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
_ _Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
_ _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
_ _This much I know is true  
_ _That God blessed the broken road  
_ _That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
_ _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
_ _But you just smile and take my hand  
_ _You've been there you understand  
_ _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
_ _Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
_ _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
_ _This much I know is true  
_ _That God blessed the broken road  
_ _That led me straight to you  
_ _\-- Rascal Flatts, Bless The Broken Road --_

\--

The car rolled to a stop at the light, giving Sky a few minutes to look over at the sleeping figure in the seat next to him.  Sydney was almost curled into a ball, her strappy high heels on the floor board and her legs curled beneath her long skirt on the seat.  Her left hand was gently tucked under her cheek, which was resting against the seat.  Her right hand was on his thigh, fingers splayed.  He could feel the warmth of her smooth palm, which was a major distraction for such a small action.

Sometime during the drive from his mother’s new house in Los Angeles back to New Tech, Sydney had managed to fall asleep and touch his leg without him realizing it.  As the light turned green, Sky’s mind wandered to other subjects having to do with Sydney.  He felt humbled that she was comfortable enough and trusted his driving enough to fall asleep while he drove them home.  Syd had always trusted him, that he knew, but it was instances like this that reminded him exactly how much trust she had in him.

Generally, Sydney was the driving force behind their relationship; she planned most of their dates, she did a lot of the domesticated things around their apartment, and she almost always instigated the physical and emotional moments between them.  She was always the first to touch with a kiss or a hug or, heaven help him, a light caress of her fingers somewhere that aroused him.  He knew she was always the first to speak up about how either of them was feeling or say I love you when it was needed.  All of that was fine with him, because even after all this time with her, he was still learning to be openly affectionate.

There were times though, when Sydney pulled back and let him take the initiative.  It surprised him when she was so utterly happy at the small things he did; the bright smile when he brought her flowers – white roses were her favorite, the way her eyes would shine when he made her dinner, the look of complete bliss when he’d lean over and kiss her for no reason other than he simply wanted to.  It wasn’t often that he led their relationship, but he knew she cherished the moments when he did all the more because they were so rare.  On the battlefield, as Rangers, he was large and in charge; at home, she reigned supreme.

“Sky?” she yawned.

“Yes baby?”

“Almost home?” she softly questioned, opening her eyes to look up at him, a smile drifting onto her face making her look even more breath taking than usual.

“Another half hour; go back to sleep, you’re safe.”

“K,” she yawned again, snuggling back into her previous position.  “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered.  He was only mildly surprised when her head found its way onto his shoulder.  With her mere presence alone, he was even more alert and careful at the helm of his vehicle as he drove them home.


	49. Moonlight

**Challenge:** _Moonlight_   
**Last Revised:**  October 13, 2007

**Summary:**  He just loves watching her sleep  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set just after Helm, maybe about 2 weeks, so we’re looking at the beginning of December here.

_Under a lover's sky  
_ _I'm gonna be with you  
_ _And no one's gonna be around  
_ _If you think that you won't fall  
_ _Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
_ _Underneath the starlight starlight  
_ _There's a magical feeling so right  
_ _It will steal your heart tonight_

_Y_ _ou can try to resist  
_ _Try to hide from my kiss  
_ _But you know, but you know  
_ _That you, can't fight the moonlight  
_ _Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
_ _But you know, but you know  
_ _That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
_ _No-o you can't fight it  
_ _It's gonna get to you'r heart_

_There's no escaping love  
_ _Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
_ _Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
_ _And no matter what you think  
_ _It won't be to long  
_ _'Till your in my arms  
_ _Underneath the starlight starlight  
_ _We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
_ _It will steal your heart tonight  
_ _\-- LeAnn Rimes, Can’t Fight The Moonlight --_

\--

He couldn’t help the grin that was on his face as he watched her sleep.  They’d been together as a couple for nearly ten months, and had been in living in their own apartment for just about four, and in all that time, he’d come to realize it hadn’t gotten old or boring watching her sleep.  He still experienced the same rush of feelings waking up with her beside him as he had the first time he’d fallen asleep beside her.

The moonlight was streaming through the large window in their room, casting an ethereal glow over their bed.  Syd was laying on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other on her pillow.  Her face was turned toward him, composed in a gentle smile.  Smiling himself, he leaned close and brushed her bangs from her face.  She didn’t store at all, which made him all that much giddier for some reason.  To know she felt safe enough with him not to move when he touched her in her sleep touched his heart in ways he couldn’t describe.

Most of the time she was vivacious, energetic, and bubbling with life, it was interesting to see her at rest, to see her calmly sleeping.  The way she was now, with the moonlight and the covers just right, it reminded him of an angel.  And in some ways, Syd was an angel, his own personal angel.  Whenever things didn’t go quite as planned, she was there to wrap her arms around him and make all his worries, disappointments, and fears fade away.

He lay there and watched her for a long time, just staring at the face he knew so well.  Beautiful blue eyes were covered by eyelids that were usually covered in color but were now bare in sleep.  Long, thick eyelashes rested against flawless skin that glowed in the moonlight.  Pouty lips were open only a fraction, letting life-sustaining air in and out with the rise and fall of her chest.  He did everything in his power not to reach out and kiss her, because he knew it would wake her up.  She hadn’t been home for a week, not since she and Z had been undercover for a case to bust a child labor ring, and he knew she needed the sleep she hadn’t gotten while away from home.

The quiet was broken when she suddenly gasped and sat straight up in bed.  “You okay?” he softly called out to her, running his hand up her back.

“Yeah,” she breathed heavily, swallowing visibly as she reoriented herself with where she was.

“What’s wrong?  One minute you were smiling in your sleep, the next minute you’re gasping for air,” he quietly observed, reaching out to lay his hand over hers in an effort to remind her he was there with her.

“Dream turned nightmare,” she whispered before she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.  Five minutes later, she came out and crawled back into bed with him, her arms going around his waist and her head snuggling under his chin.  He felt her breath deeply before releasing the breath, her body relaxing against his.

“Baby?” he whispered again, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“I’m okay,” she assured him as she drifted back off to sleep.

He watched her for a few more minutes before he too succumbed to sleep, the moonlight shining through the window, haloing the sleeping couple as if trying to protect them in sleep.


	50. Simplicity

**Challenge:** _Simplicity_   
**Last Revised:**  October 13, 2007

**Summary:**  A quiet moment spent looking around their room  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set just before Christmas.

 _Life goes by_  
Every day's a brand new sky   
Every tear comes to dry   
All that really matters in this crazy world   
Is you and I together, baby just remember...   
  
The first leaves of the tree,   
The way you look at me,   
A thousand chiming church bells ring   
The simple things are free   
The sun, the moon, the stars,   
The beating of two hearts   
How I love the simple things,   
The simple things just are   
  
So here we go   
Let's just dance   
Teach my soul to take this chance   
Put my heart in your hands   
Out of all the moments that we leave behind   
Turn around and tell me baby we'll remember...   
  
The thunder and the rain,   
The way you say my name   
After all the clouds go by the simple things remain   
The sun, the moon, the stars,   
The beating of two hearts   
How I love the simple things,   
The simple things just are   
  
Oh, The ocean and the sky   
The way we feel tonight   
I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to light   
The sun, the moon, the stars,   
The beating of two hearts   
I love the way the simple things,   
The simple things just are  
\-- Jim Brickman f. Rebecca Lynn Howard, Simple Things --

\--

Leaning against the doorframe, Sydney took in her and Sky’s shared bedroom.  One would think that with two varying personalities there would be utter chaos, but the fact was, their room was perfect.  It remained pretty clean, except on laundry day or if they were going on a date.  Their bed was lined up dead center of the room between the door and the large window.  It was neatly made with the navy blue and white comforter and sheets Sky’s mom had bought them.

Their closet was to the right of the door, open, but it wasn’t a mess either.  Clothes were hung up, shoes stacked neatly, and drawers closed.  Their bathroom, which was done in a white and light coral pink, was tidy and as organized as possible.

Overall, their room was simply decorated, which suited their combined tastes.  Pictures of their parents hung on the walls with pictures of them with their friends.  “What are you staring at?”

Sydney grinned when Sky’s arms slid around her waist and his lips connected with the side of her neck.  She sighed happily and leaned back against his chest.  Their careers were hectic and far from a clear cut right and wrong, but being home with each other was the best balm she could think of.  They lived a normal, simple life.  When they stepped through the front door, the Power Rangers, the police officers, and Syd’s pop star image were left behind.  They were just Syd and Sky, two people who were wildly in love and enjoying their lives together.  They both made the effort to spend time with the other that didn’t involve the outside world, which was just fine with her.

“Sydney, did you hear me?”

“I was just realizing that for all the prestige of our jobs and our lives outside of this apartment, when we’re here, we live a very simple life.”

Sky seemed to contemplate that.  “Well, honestly, the you and me that live here are simple; we can be us, we don’t have to be the people everyone else expects.  We’re both homebody’s, and like the no mess, no fuss route.  It shouldn’t surprise you that our life is simple inside of these walls.”

“Very true,” she murmured.  Despite her reputation as a spoiled princess, Sydney truly was a calm, casual person at heart.  Sky was the same way, despite his sometimes sarcastic, stick in the mud attitude.

“Ready for dinner?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.  What are we having?”

“I’m not sure, I figured we’d go out, someplace simple and uncomplicated.”

Syd laughed at his poor excuse for a joke and nodded.  “Let’s go.”


	51. The Call

**Challenge:** _The Call_   
**Last Revised:**  October 13, 2007

**Summary:**  It’s the call Sky never wanted to get  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set after New Years, and I’m issuing a tissue warning.

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
_ _And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
_ _Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
_ _But I can't watch you walk away_

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
_ _And all about the good times that we've been through  
_ _Could I wake up without you every day?  
_ _Would I let you walk away?_

_No, I can't learn to live without  
_ _And I can't give up on us now_

_Oh, I know I could say were through  
_ _And tell myself I'm over you  
_ _But even if I made a vow  
_ _I promise not to miss you now  
_ _And try to hide the truth inside  
_ _I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
_ _And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
_ _The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
_ _The way you know just what I mean  
_ _\-- Carrie Underwood, I Just Can’t Live A Lie --_

\--

“Dinner?  Check.  Candles?  Check.  Music?  Check,” Sky ticked off his list, making sure everything was ready for when Sydney came home from work.

They’d been so busy the last couple of weeks because of the holidays and work, that they’d only seen each other in passing, when they went to bed at night and when they got up in the morning.  He wanted this, their first night off together, to be a nice, quiet evening at home.

While dinner simmered on the stove, Sky headed into their room to take a shower and get dressed.  He never heard the chiming of his morpher over the patter of the water in the shower.

\--

Sky looked at the clock and frowned.  Sydney was more than two hours late and she hadn’t called to let him know, and it was starting to worry him.  She always called when she was going to be late, so it wasn’t like her not to.  Shaking his head, he went into the living room just as his morpher sounded.

“Tate here.”

“Sky, get to the Academy!” Z’s terrified voice sounded.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Bridge and Syd!”

Sky didn’t respond, he simply ran and grabbed his keys before rushing out to his car and speeding toward the academy.

\--

When he got to the medical wing, Sky found Z in a chair, knees pulled to her chest, rocking back and forth.  Her uniform was bloody and ripped all over.  “Z?”

She looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes overwhelming.  “Sky.”

“What happened?”

“I tried calling you before,” she whispered.  “You didn’t answer.”

“I was in the shower.  What happened?” he demanded, this time more forcibly.

Z looked ready to cry, which was scaring him even more.  “Kat sent Syd and two C Squad cadets to check out a robbery in progress.  Bridge and I were across town.  Syd said she had it handled, but Bridge wanted to back her up.  I came back here to file our reports, figuring they had it handled, and the next thing I know, Bridge is requesting medical assistance.  By the time I got there, I found out what happened.”

Sky’s face was suddenly pale and his body was vibrating.  “Z?”

“Armed robbery.  Both the C Squad cadets are dead and when we got Bridge and Syd back here, they were critical.”

The Red Ranger sunk down on the chair next to her, pulling her into his arms as their shared their grief and worry.

\--

“Kat?” Z whispered when the feline scientist emerged from the emergency room doors.  For the first time in a long time, Kat looked weary and tired.

She stopped in front of the Rangers and sighed.  “Bridge is stable.  He took a bullet to the shoulder and one to the left thigh.  Dr. Felix is having him moved to his own room once he’s awake.”

Sky swallowed, feeling relief for Bridge’s condition and apprehension over Syd’s.  “What about Syd?”

Both Rangers gasped when they saw Kat’s eyes fill.  “Kat?” Z uttered.

“She’s still critical.  Dr. Felix isn’t sure she’s going to make it.”

Z’s eyes snapped to Sky’s face, watching the shock filter across him before his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor.  The Yellow Ranger sunk down next to him while Kat hurried to get Cruger, Sky’s quiet sobs echoing down the hall behind her.

\--

The room was dark when Z wheeled Bridge in.  The only light came from the window where the moon shone brightly.  The only sound was the steady beeps from the machines telling them that Sydney was still alive.  Z moved Bridge as close to the bed as she could before she moved over to tuck the blanket tighter around Sky, who slept in a chair on the other side of Syd’s bed.

“I always figured this would happen as Rangers against Gruumm,” Bridge whispered.  “Not while on patrol in the city.”

Z nodded.  “I always figured it would be me, Sky or Jack, not you or Syd.”

“Sky’s blaming himself.”  Bridge uttered it so confidently that Z knew she didn’t have to tell him what she’d seen from the Red Ranger in the days following the robbery.  In the four days since, Z knew the Red Ranger had gone through every emotion he was capable of and then some.

“It’s not his fault, and he knows that, but you know how much her loves her.”

Bridge just nodded.  “Z, do you think she’ll survive?”

The Yellow Ranger gazed at her friend who was so still and pale in the hospital bed.  “God, I hope so.”

\--

The firs thing that registered was the searing pain.  The second thing was she couldn’t talk or move her body much.  Panic welled before she opened her eyes to the familiar sight of Sky sleeping.  She knew she was in the hospital, because she remembered being shot and then being loaded into the ambulance.  That had been her last clear memory before now.

“Welcome back, Sydney,” Dr. Felix’s soothing voice intruded on her thoughts.  “Don’t panic, Sydney.  The meds we have you on have paralyzed your muscles.  I’m going to go get a nurse and we’ll see about getting that tube out of your throat.”

Syd blinked in understanding and watched him hurry out.  Turning her head as much as she could, she took in Sky’s pale, unshaven face.  The dark circles under his eyes and the hallowed out cheeks broke her heart.  Even as the tears spilled down her cheeks, she saw him being to stir.  When his eyes opened, she watched him focus on her face.  “Syd?” he gasped softly.

She blinked at him, watching his own eyes fill with tears.  Her heart broke all over again as he shakily sat up and leaned over her bed, resting his forehead against hers.  “Sydney,” he whispered, his voice breaking at the end of her name.

“Mr. Tate, I’m going to have to ask you to step outside,” Dr. Felix announced as he and a nurse entered.

Sky wanted to protest but didn’t; the sooner the doctor got to work the sooner Syd’s tubes would come out.  “I’ll be back in a bit, Baby.  I’m going to go call Z and Bridge.”

Sydney blinked at him but felt lonely when he kissed her cheek and headed out.

\--

The minute the door opened, her eyes popped open and took in her visitors.  Z was wheeling Bridge in, with Kat, Anubis, Isinia, Boom and Sky right behind them.  “Hi,” she whispered in greeting, her throat still raw.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Z teased before she leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

Syd nodded and looked over at Bridge.  “Bridgey, how are you feeling?”

He smiled.  “Better.  You’ve heard about the others?”

Syd nodded again and blinked back tears.  She’d still been unconscious when the two members of C Squad had been buried.  “Yeah, I did.”

The others sensed the tension between Syd and Sky when Sky moved to stand by the window instead of near Syd’s bed.  Z all but growled when Sydney’s eyes stared at the Red Ranger’s back and filled with more tears before she bowed her head.

“Dr. Felix says you can go home in a few more days,” Kat announced.  “Thanks to your advanced Ranger healing abilities, you’re out of danger.”

Syd could only stare at her hands, not wanting them to see how much his distance was killing her inside.  “How soon before I’m back on duty?”

“Two weeks, on light duty,” Anubis told her.  All of them were shocked when Sky stiffly strode from the room without a word.

\--

Sydney gingerly hobbled around the apartment while Sky carried her bag into their bedroom.  In the few days since she’d woken up, he’d been cranky, rude, and distant.  He hadn’t kissed her since she’d initially woken up; he hadn’t touched her, nothing.  The Pink Ranger was beginning to feel more and more like her boyfriend wanted nothing to do with her.

“Can we talk?” Syd asked when he reentered their living room.

Sky stood in the entry, leaning against the wall.  “What?”

Having finally had enough, the petite blonde glared at him.  “Mind telling me why I’m getting the cold shoulder?” she demanded to know.

The Red Ranger continued to stare at her, arms still folded over his chest.  “Look, I don’t know about the others, but I don’t think you should go back to duty just yet.”

“Sky, that’s not an excuse for you treating me like an incurable disease,” she pointed out.

He stared at her for a full three minutes before he said what was really on his mind.  “I don’t want you going back on patrol.”

“Not possible, considering I’m a Ranger,” she told him.

“Which is why I’ve asked Cruger to find a new Pink Ranger.”

Syd’s jaw dropped at that announcement.  “You can’t do that!  I earned my spot!”

“I won’t stand back and watch you get yourself killed!” Sky exploded at her.

Shaking her head, Syd bit back the tears, knowing now was not the time to cry.  “You’re a hypocrite,” she whispered angrily.  “All the times you’ve been in that uniform and you’ve done something completely asinine, and you’re standing there bitching at me?  Who let Gruumm get all those diamonds, who let Dru into the academy where he almost killed Cruger, and who let Mirloc loose?” she raised her voice with each word.  She didn’t care that his face paled at the accusations.  “Don’t you dare stand there and bitch at me!  I was doing my job!”

“You could have died!” he yelled back.

“I could drop dead in five minutes!  I could cross the fucking street and get hit by a damn truck!” she shot back.  “Does that mean you’re going to baby-sit me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty two weeks a year?”

“Sydney…”

“Don’t you Sydney me!  Leave me the hell alone if you can’t respect me!” she screamed at him.

Finally having had enough, Sky moved to the coffee table, grabbed his keys, and stormed out of the apartment.  The last sound he heard was Syd’s muffled sobs.


	52. History

**Challenge:** _History_   
**Last Revised:**  October 14, 2007

**Summary:**  When you don’t nurture a plant, it withers and dies.  The same can be said about relationships…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Ah, yes, the one that made me cry to write.  Please don’t send me any nasty emails, I promise this isn’t permanent!  Set three months post The Call, so think about mid April.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
_ _One more lie could be the worst  
_ _And all these thoughts are never resting  
_ _And you’re not something I deserve_

_In my head there’s only you now  
_ _This world falls on me  
_ _In this world, there’s real and make-believe  
_ _This seems real to me_

_You love me but you don’t know who I am  
_ _I’m tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
_ _You love me but you don’t know who I am  
_ _So let me go  
_ _Let me go_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
_ _And I turn my back on loving you  
_ _How can this love be a good thing?  
_ _I now know where I’m going through_

_In my head there’s only you now  
_ _This world falls on me  
_ _In this world, there’s real and make-believe  
_ _This seems real to me…_

_…And no matter how hard I try  
_ _I can’t escape these things inside  
_ _I know, I know  
_ _When all the pieces fall apart  
_ _You will be the only one who knows  
_ _Who knows  
_ _\-- 3 Doors Down, Let Me Go --_

\--

“That’s the last box,” Z murmured as she walked back into the bedroom.

Syd stood in the neatly made room, taking a last look at the rooms he’d once shared with Sky.  In the three months since she had been injured, their relationship had completely fallen apart.  Sky had taken more and more assignments that kept him away from home, they barely spoke, and Syd had finally gotten to the point that she felt she couldn’t fight anymore when he obviously didn’t care.  Being patient was not an option.  She felt that he didn’t respect her enough, and she’d honestly gotten to the point where she was tired of feeling resentful toward him because of his opinion on her being not only a Ranger but working at SPD.

“Let’s go.  I want to be gone before he gets back.”

Z just nodded, even if she didn’t agree.  Bridge and Sky were at a conference at SPD Headquarters and Syd had decided that now was the perfect time to take the initiative and move out.  She’d already secretly submitted her resignation from the Ranger program to Cruger; she’d be the second member of B Squad to leave.  Z knew that Sky was going to be pissed off and hurt, but she wasn’t about to bring that up to the already hurting Sydney.  The Yellow Ranger understood that the two had refused to work out what was happening between them.

Quietly, the soon to be former Pink Ranger took her keys off her key ring and gave them to Z before she turned and walked out of the apartment, not once looking back.

\--

“Hey Z!” Bridge called as he and Sky stepped off the shuttle.

“Welcome back,” Z answered, her body language coming off as tense and tight.

“Where’s Syd?” Sky asked before watching Z’s face contort.  He gaped at her when she held out a long, slim envelope and a set of keys.  “Z?  What is this?”

“You’d better read that.”

Frowning, Sky took the letter from her hand and ripped it open, his eyes scanning the paper inside.  Z winced when his face paled and he took off at a dead run from the shuttle bay.  “Z?” Bridge asked, his eyes darting between his girlfriend and his best friend’s retreating form.

Z’s face scrunched up as she uttered two words that would change everything, “They’re history.”

\--

The front door flew open and hit the wall as Sky stormed through.  His eyes took in the living room, and already he saw the minute changes.  Pictures were missing from the tables, walls and television stand, the quilt from Syd’s grandmother was gone, and Syd’s shoes were missing.  Racing into the bedroom, Sky felt his stomach churn when he saw the closet open and all Syd’s clothes gone.  Her alarm clock wasn’t on the bedside table, her make up wasn’t on the dresser, and her things weren’t in the bathroom.   Biting his lip, Sky sank down on the bed, his hand still clutching Syd’s letter.  “Sydney…” he uttered, his heart feeling as though it were breaking into a million pieces.  His stubbornness, anger and utter disrespect for his girlfriend and the job she did had finally driven the one person who mattered most right out of his life.

\--

_Dear Sky,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll already be gone.  It has to be this way, because with us, it’s always been all or nothing._

_I found a new apartment and I’ve given my resignation to SPD.  That should sufficiently get me out of your life, though I hate to admit that’s been a done deal since my injury.  Look, I don’t blame you, because you weren’t completely at fault.  The last few months have been hell, you can’t deny that.  We both screwed up; you’re so afraid to lose me that you’ve stopped being the man I love and I’ve stopped being about to put up with the disrespect.  I just can’t keep fighting an uphill battle._

_I trained the same as you, sacrificed the same as you, and the first sign of me getting hurt, you flipped out.  That’s understandable, but you don’t seem to understand that I went though that every time you morphed, every time you put on that uniform and went out on patrol.  The few occasions when I voiced my concerns, it was your reassurance that you were okay that calmed me down.  I’m sorry my reassurances didn’t have the same effect on you._

_Maybe it’s better for us this way, in the long run anyway.  I hate to admit it, but maybe, in the beginning, you were right; we shouldn’t be together.  I’d like to think, that maybe at some point down the road, we could be friends again, but I’m not holding my breath because I understand that it may be too much to ask for, considering everything we’ve been to each other and all we’ve gone through.  Take care of yourself, Schuyler, and please remember, I always have, and always will love you._

_All my love,  
_ _Always,  
_ _Sydney Drew_


	53. Competition

**Challenge:** _Competition_   
**Last Revised:**  November 14. 2007

**Summary:**  Their first post break up meeting shows some things still haven’t changed while others have.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is set 4 months post History, so think late summer.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
_ _Now I'm missing you  
_ _And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
_ _Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
_ _So now I'm all alone,  
_ _Girl you could have stayed  
_ _But you wouldn’t give me a chance  
_ _With you not around its a little bit more then i can stand  
_ _And all my tears they keep running down my face  
_ _Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
_ _Are you that afraid of me?  
_ _But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
_ _This is not how you wanted to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
_ _Cause_ _I don’t know what else i can do  
_ _Don't tell me I ran out of time  
_ _If it takes the rest of my life  
_ _Baby I will wait for you  
_ _If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
_ _I really need you in my life  
_ _No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me  
_ _(How could you forget about me)  
_ _You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
_ _How can you walk away,  
_ _Everything stays the same  
_ _I just can't do it baby  
_ _What will it take to make you come back  
_ _Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
_ _Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
_ _Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
_ _Get it back to the way it was  
_ _If you give me a chance I can love you right  
_ _But you’re telling me it won’t be enough  
_ _\-- Elliot Yamin, Wait For You --_

\--

“Sky, seriously, lighten up,” Jack grumbled as the group walked down the street.  “You need to find a pretty girl and have fun.”

Z and Bridge winced when Sky’s head jerked in Jack’s direction.  Ally smacked the former Red Ranger on the arm.  “I have a pretty girl, thank you.  I just need to convince her that we’re supposed to be together.”

Jack turned to his friend and saw the look on Sky’s face.  “I understand you still love her, but she made the choice to leave you.”

Ally and Z both suddenly looked offended, as they were Syd’s closest female friends.  “Need I remind you she left because he was an ass toward her and drove her away?” Z demanded, shooting Sky a look that dared the Red Ranger to deny what she said was true.

Jack made to open his mouth but Ally stopped him.  “Say it and you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” she hissed.

“Look, Jack, both Syd and I ruined our relationship.  I was so afraid to lose her that I pushed her away and she was too stubborn for her own good,” Sky told him.  “Ultimately, it lays on my shoulders though; she got tired of fighting for something she shouldn’t have had to fight for to begin with.”

“Look, let’s forget for one night and have fun,” Z spoke up when she saw the look on Bridge’s face.  The Blue Ranger had been utterly quiet; she knew how hard Syd and Sky’s relationship troubles had been on him, the conversation wasn’t helping.  The others simply nodded in agreement, catching why she was suddenly changing the subject.

They quietly entered the club they’d picked – one of their favorite night time spots – and almost wished they hadn’t when they got inside.  Near the stage where some of the local acts performed, they noticed a loud, excited group and at the center was a familiar head of blonde hair.

“Oh shit,” Z muttered.

“Sky, we can always leave,” Jack told him.

Sky shook his head.  “No,” he started.  “It’s been four months, its going to be okay.  Syd and I were friends once, if nothing else, I want that friendship back before I try to win her back.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Jack quietly asked.

Sky gazed at the familiar blonde and felt his heart start to ache from wanting her.  Life would go on if he couldn’t get her back, but he would simply go through the motions, he wouldn’t live again, not like he did when he was with her.  “Then life goes on.”

\--

The Rangers had fun while sticking mainly to the area around their table.  Z and Ally managed to coherence Sky into dancing with them, but his eyes barely left Sydney.  “Go ask her to dance,” Z suggested.  When Sky stiffened in shock, Z spun around.  The sight that greeted her caused her heart to go out to her friend.

Sydney was being led out onto the dance floor by a very handsome gentleman about Jack’s height with dark hair and green eyes that Z could see all the way across the smoke filled room.  “Sky,” she started, only to have him shake his head.

The two of them watched the dark haired mystery man pull Sydney into his arms for a slow dance.  Sky’s hands clenched at his side when he saw the guy’s hands latch onto Syd’s butt and squeeze.  Z started smiling when Sydney, obviously angry, repositioned his hands to her waist.  “Go Syd!” she whispered.

“He’d better keep his hands to himself,” Sky muttered, causing Z to crack up laughing.  They continued to watch, both surprised when Syd suddenly stormed away from her dance partner before returning to her table and the group she was with.

“Sky, go ask her to dance.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, go.  It’ll give me time to talk Bridge into dancing with me,” she grinned.

Nodding, Sky quietly made his way toward where Syd was sitting, arms crossed over her chest, obviously not enjoying herself while her friends were having a fun and her date was dancing with someone else.  Taking a deep breath, Sky crept up behind her and extended his hand.  “Care to dance?’

“No, thank you,” she muttered, not once looking up.

Knowing her as well as he did, he leaned closer, so that his mouth was near her ear.  “The Sydney I know loves to dance,” he murmured for her ears only.

She let out a gasp and swung around in her seat.  “Sky?”

Looking at the shock on her face made him hurt.  He’d been an idiot, he knew, and he also knew he’d do anything to get her back, to fix what had gone wrong.  “Dance with me?” he softly asked, reaching out to her again.

Numbly she nodded and let him take her hand.  All talking at her table stopped as he led her out onto the floor just as another slow song started.  Without thinking, Sky pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her even as her head found its way onto his shoulder.  They danced in slow circles to the song that spoke of love and not knowing what you had until it was gone and how loves takes time to heal a broken heart.  Sky closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head while Sydney struggled to keep the tears at bay.

“Excuse me, but I’d like to have my date back!” a voice angrily interrupted, causing Syd and Sky to pull apart.  Standing next to them was Syd’s original dance partner.

“Donavan,” Syd started, only to have him grab her hand and yank her toward him.

“What the hell are you doing with him when you’re here with me?” he demanded.

“Dancing, as you seemed so intent on dancing with the red head with the big boobs,” Sydney all but snarled.  She wasn’t about to take his shit, no matter what.

“Sydney, you are my date and I don’t care for seeing you snuggled with another man,” he warned, his grip tightening on her arm.

Sky’s expression darkened, causing Sydney to get between them.  She knew Donavan had no clue who Sky was or what he was capable of, but she did.  The look on his face said he was about to commit capital murder and he didn’t care.  “Sky, please,” she begged, hoping to ward off what was coming.

Donavan smirked at Sky, who was looking at Sydney in a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt.  “You’re seriously going to let him talk to you like that?”

“Sky, stop, please,” she ground out.  “Don’t make a scene.”

“Yeah, why don’t you run along, Sky,” Donavan taunted.

Syd rounded on him, fire in her eyes.  “Shut up, Donavan, you’re not helping.”  Turning back to Sky, Sydney saw disgust in his eyes.  “What?”

“I don’t know you anymore,” he whispered.  “The Sydney I know would have kicked his ass for that kind of attitude.  You really have changed.”

The former Pink Ranger’s eyes lit with fire.  “You never understood me, and you never really knew me.  Why am I not surprised you’re blaming me.  Why don’t you go back to your precious base and polish your damn morpher!”

Sky’s jaw dropped when Sydney spun around and stalked off.  “Got you real far, didn’t it?” Donavan smirked.

“I’ve gotten a lot farther with her than you’ll ever hope to,” Sky muttered.

“And yet, you’re the one chasing after her now,” Donavan cracked.  “How fitting.  I can have her anytime I choose, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Sky looked at the man before he shook his head in disbelief.  “You’re pathetic,” he informed him.  “Sydney isn’t some prize in a competition to be won, and I already own the one thing you’ll never have.”

“What would that be?”

“Her heart,” Sky honestly told him.  “I lost her trust, but I’ll work to get that back.  Enjoy her attention while you can.”

Bridge, Z, Jack, and Ally had all head his words and were surprised when Sky turned and walked away.  Z was the only one who noticed Syd had come back and watched Sky walk away, a look on her face that spoke of how she felt – she still loved the Red Ranger.


	54. Dependance

**Challenge:** _Dependence_   
**Last Revised:**  November 15. 2007

**Summary:**  When the one you depend on isn’t there, it hurts…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** Set maybe a day or so after Competition, so think the end of August / beginning of September. 

_Every time I think about you,  
_ _You just drive me crazy  
_ _I can't get you off of my mind  
_ _Every time I think about  
_ _What you done for me baby  
_ _I miss you with every sec that goes by  
_ _Now that you're gone  
_ _I can see that I was wrong  
_ _So, What would it take  
_ _To get my baby back into my arms_

_What would it take  
_ _To have you here again  
_ _Right by my side  
_ _Cause I'm missin' you  
_ _I'm missin' your smile, your touch  
_ _You're everything that drives me wild  
_ _Nobody can make me feel the way you do  
_ _Without you I'm lost  
_ _You're always in my thoughts  
_ _So, What would it take  
_ _To get my baby back into my arms_

_Every time I think about you,  
_ _You just drive me crazy  
_ _I can't get you off of my mind  
_ _Every time I think about  
_ _What you done for me baby  
_ _I miss you with every day that goes by  
_ _Now that you're gone  
_ _I can see that I was wrong  
_ _So, What would it take  
_ _To get my baby back into my arms_

_I know I made some mistakes  
_ _In this relationship  
_ _I wanna make this thing right  
_ _Don't wanna fuss and fight  
_ _Don't argue in the night:\  
_ _There is no way in this world  
_ _I can repay you for the pain I brought:  
_ _I wanna change this now  
_ _And bring you back in my arms_

_So come back  
_ _I won't leave you again  
_ _No matter what I do  
_ _You're all I seem to think off  
_ _Baby, I miss you again  
_ _No matter what I do you're all I seem to think of  
_ _\-- Paula DeAnda, What Would It Take --_

\--

Sighing, Sky sat down on the couch and tossed his cell phone onto the end table.  He’d just gotten a phone call from his mom that had only served to remind him of the other night when he’d run into Sydney and her new boyfriend.  Apparently Syd’s mom had called his mom about possibly hearing wedding bells between Syd and Donavan, and had asked when he was going to step up and stop the nonsense and get back together with Sydney.

While he appreciated the gesture, it wasn’t like he and Sydney were together anymore; she’d made that abundantly clear the other night when she’d yelled at him.  But still, his heart burned with any thought of her marrying someone else.  Any thought that someone else would hold her, kiss her, make a family with her, killed him.  He’d never admitted it before, but he needed her like air to breath, food to eat, and the sun to stay warm.  He’d come to one conclusion that made him ache – he depended on her and her unwavering love, just like he’d promised to never do after his father had died.  Depending on anyone but yourself only got you hurt in the end because it only set you up to get your heart broken.

He had never gotten close to someone so that when he woke up in the morning, he HAD to see their face first thing.  He’d never wanted to need, figuratively and literally, anyone else the way he’d needed his father.  He hadn’t want to miss anyone as much as he had his father.  Sydney had thrown the proverbial monkey wrench into his carefully laid plans to remain unattached, and now she was gone.

It had been four months since she’d gone and he still woke up every morning hoping she’d be there and going to sleep every night wishing things were different.  The slightest things reminded him of her – pink roses, a walk in the park, the smell of bubble gum, the color pink in general.  Cruger was getting set to take over Commander Birdie’s position as head of SPD, and rumor around the academy was that he was next in line to be head of the base.  He’d had no one special to come home and share the exciting prospect with.  Closing his eyes, he knew exactly how Syd would have looked at the announcement – shocked but happy, and her beloved blue eyes would have filled with love and pride.  He missed that; he missed her.

He’d grown to depend on her steady, upbeat presence.  He’d learned to depend on having someone in his life he’d thought had understood him or maybe that was the problem in a nutshell.  She understood him all too well, which is why she left.  They were both to blame, but he knew the majority of the blame lay on his shoulders, he’d shut her out for months and by the time he’d opened up, she was gone.

\--

She was curled in a ball in the middle of her bed.  Donavan had left hours before, complaining that it was well past time they’d slept together and that she was being childish.  She’d told him she wasn’t ready, but she knew the real reason for her desire not to sleep with him – she was subconsciously being true to her heart, being true to Sky, despite their break up.

Sniffling, Syd knew she’d never felt so alone, nor so small.  Everything seemed a lot dimmer, and she felt like she was just going through the motions.  It hadn’t been like that, not since she’d met Sky.  Her heart had come to depend on him to make her happy.  She felt like an addict when it came to him.  Every glimpse of the Red Ranger she could get only fueled the fire.  Bridge, bless his heart, had been kind enough, understanding enough, to provide her with her ex’s patrol schedule, just so she could go out of her way to see him.  It was a think line she walked – seeing but not being seen.  She missed him, it was as simple as that.

Mornings were less happy now that she couldn’t see his face; nights were lonelier without being wrapped in his arms, her body curled against his.  She knew she’d been the one to leave, but how much worse would it have been if she’d stayed?  She knew those last few weeks she’d been on the path to hating them both for what they’d been doing to each other.  Knowing that, though, didn’t stop her from missing him.

When she’d danced with him at the club, it had been like old times – and then they’d fought.  The only thing was she’d heard what he’d said to Donavan.  Sydney had prepared herself for the eventuality of him moving on, she hadn’t been prepared to hear him say he was going to fight to get her back.  The worst part was, she wanted to believe, needed to believe, he missed her and lover her enough to do just that.  A secret part of her depended on him keeping that indirect promise.


	55. Song

**Challenge:** _Song_   
**Last Revised:**  November 25. 2007

**Summary:**  Songs can make you sad, make you happy, and sometimes they can say more than you ever hoped you could…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:** This one is set about a month after Dependence, and is centered on Sky’s birthday. 

 _I don't know what it is you got_  
But it's plain enough to see  
Whatever it is sure  
Means a lot to me, oh yeah  
I try to turn and walk away  
But it does no good, I’ve gotta stay  
This feelin' that you give  
Won't let me be, oh no  


_You really got a hold on me, yeah, yeah  
I can't live without your love  
I can't live without your love  
I can't live without your love  
I don't know what it is you give  
But i can't live without your love  
  
Everywhere i see your face  
Even though my foolish pride  
I must admit i've got  
No place to hide, oh no  
You're even living in my mind  
It's getting to the point where i find  
A day without you is like  
A long lonely ride, yeah, yeah…  
  
…Way that you're coming to me  
Amazes me to no end  
I turn my back on your love  
And people tell me now  
That i look like  
I done lost my only friend, yeah  
_ _\-- Michael Bolton, Without Your Love --_

\--

“He’s so depressed that it’s not even funny,” Z muttered, leaning against Bridge as the two sat on one of the couches in the common room, watching Sky.

“I know, but there isn’t anything we can do.  The only thing that will fix how he’s feeling is him talking to Syd, and in case you haven’t noticed, she doesn’t do a lot of that with any of us,” Bridge told her, feeling her nod against his shoulder.  “He just doesn’t want to celebrate his birthday this year, so we have to respect his decision.”

Z sighed.  “I know.”

The pair continued to watch Sky, who was standing by the window, staring out over the training fields.  It was his birthday and instead of celebrating, he was working, because once again, his reason for celebrating wasn’t with him.

\--

Sighing, Sky trudged down the hallway toward his apartment.  He was surprised when he got to his door and found a large, orange envelope sitting against the door.  His heart stopped when he saw his name on the front, written in a familiar, scrawling handwriting.  With shaky fingers, he managed to get the door open.  Once he was inside, he opened the envelop, his hands trembling with emotions he’d been holding so deep inside.  Inside was a hand written note and a c.d.  Setting the c.d. down, he opened the note first.

_Dear Sky,_

_Thought I’d forget what today was, didn’t you?  *smiles*  Not a chance in hell, Handsome.  Have a happy twenty-second birthday, may it be a memorable one.  The c.d. is some stuff I recorded recently on a trip to New York; enjoy._

_All my love,  
_ _Always,  
_ _S.D._

He let out a deep breath and stared at the c.d.  Quietly, he grabbed it and moved to the stereo, his body quickly moving back to the couch after he pressed play.  Once he was sitting, his eyes closed.

“Happy Birthday, Schuyler,” Sydney’s voice started, followed by her singing happy birthday to him.  Sky let out the breath he’d been holding as the next song started.  “I know it’s been a long road, and I know I’ve screwed up, but I want you to know, that no matter what, I love you.  This song is called From Loving You, and it’s from one of my favorite artists, Mandy Moore.  I hope you like it.”

Sky smiled and listened as Syd’s voice lifted around, her heart pouring out into the lyrics of the song.

\--

“Are you going to be all right?” Mrs. Drew asked, drawing Sydney to her side and holding her tightly.

“Mom, you and I both know I’m not torn up over Donavan,” Sydney grinned impishly.  “All he wanted was the pop star, not the whole package.  I can’t be with someone who doesn’t accept all of me.”

“He was a nice distraction, for a while,” Mrs. Drew responded, standing from the couch and moving toward the door to get her coat and gloves.  “Syd, have you talked to Sky?” she asked suddenly.

Sydney’s face darkened with emotion.  “Not lately,” she murmured.  “Today’s his birthday; I sent him something.  Now it’s all up to him.”

“It’ll work out,” Mrs. Drew told her daughter before there was a sudden loud knocking at the door.  Carefully, the elder Drew woman opened the door and grinned.  “Well, hello Schuyler.”

He blushed.  “Mrs. Drew,” he greeted.  “Is Sydney here?”  The door swung open wider, letting him get a good look inside.  Sydney was paralyzed in place as they stared at one another.

“Happy Birthday, Sky,” Mrs. Drew grinned, before she turned to her daughter.  “Sydney, call me.”

“Bye Mom.”

The former couple continued to stare at one another even as Sydney’s mother left.  “Can I come in?” Sky softly asked.

Syd just nodded and went to sit down as Sky shut the door.  When he turned around, she was staring at him intently, but looking a little flustered and a little lost.  “Sky.”

“Look, I know it’s been a while since we saw each other,” he started, moving across the space of her living room to sit on the coffee table in front of her.  “Thank you for the c.d.”

“You’re welcome,” she spoke softly in response.

“We need to talk, Syd.”

The former Pink Ranger nodded.  Her whole body was numb and she knew that the conversation could go one of two ways, but he was right, they needed to talk.  “Long overdue,” she whispered. 

Sky’s face was unreadable as he stared at her, but she saw one thing in his eyes that just about killed her – fear.  He was afraid, and she had a good idea why.  “Look, Syd, I know you’re involved with someone right now, and I respect that,” he started, both of them knowing he was trying not to choke on his words.  However much he respected that, the idea still didn’t settle well with him.

“Thank you,” she answered simply, wondering why she didn’t tell him she’d kicked Donavan to the curb and was now single again, and all because her heart just wasn’t interested in being with anyone but her Sky.

“Sydney, I’m so sorry I acted like an ass when you got hurt, but you have no idea how much the possibility of losing you the way I lost my dad scared the shit out of me,” he earnestly told her, his eyes pleading with her to understand where he was coming from.

She wanted to tell him how wrong he was in that assumption, because she felt that way every time he morphed or went out on patrol, but she dare speak up yet, she simple reached for his hand.  “Sky…”

“Please, let me finish.”  She nodded her agreement.  “By the time I realized you had some very valid points during our argument the night you came home from the hospital, you were already gone.  Syd, I’ve done a lot of thinking the last few months, and I’ve come to one important conclusion – I need you in my life, even if all I can have is friendship; I’ll deal with it everything else as it comes, so long as I know you’re beside me.  I need you.”

The petite blonde’s eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt declaration.  “Oh Sky,” she started, reaching out to cup his cheek.  “You aren’t the only one who caused this.  I stopped fighting for the one thing I wanted most.  I’m as much to blame in this as you are.”

“You shouldn’t have had to fight for it to begin with.”

Sydney looked at him with an utterly serious expression.  “If it’s important enough, you should always fight to keep it.  I just gave up.  I was so sick and tired, near the end, of what we were doing to each other that leaving was the only option I could think of to save us both a lot of heartache.  Maybe my thinking was wrong, but my intentions were good.”

Sky leaned into her hand, his eyes locked with hers.  “I’m sorry, Sydney, forgive me?”

She smiled and nodded before whispering, “I’m sorry too.  Forgive me?”

“Friends?”

Sydney smiled.  “Always.”

With a deep sigh, Sky pulled back.  “I’d better get going before your boyfriend comes home.”

Biting her lip, Syd reached out and grabbed his arms, moving from the couch to his lap.  Sky was surprised by the move.  “Syd?”

“He’s already here,” she whispered, watching the awareness seep into his eyes.

“Oh?” he carefully asked.

“Provided this is where he wants to be, that is,” she grinned, her eyes hopeful.

Sky looked scared and yet hopeful by the implications of her words.  “What about Donavan?”

Syd shrugged.  “Probably sleeping with a big-boobed bimbo since I wouldn’t give him what he felt he deserved.”

The Red Ranger seemed to let out a sigh of relief and hugged her close.  When Sydney’s arms wrapped around him, he let out a shuddering breath.  “I’ve missed you Syd.”

“Missed you too,” she sighed in his ear.  “And just for the record, I love YOU, Sky.”

Sky’s arms tightened around her, his lips connecting with the top of her head.

\--

For the first time in a long time, Sydney felt safe, relaxed, and loved.  She was stretched out on the couch, on top of Sky, her head on his chest.  Happily, she listened to his heart beating a steady tattoo beneath her ear.  Lying there, she knew that this was how it should always be with them.

After they’d talked, cuddling on the couch together had followed while watching a rerun of one of Syd’s favorite movies,  _Pretty Woman_ , with legendary actors Julia Roberts and Richard Gere.  They simply took the time, after so long apart, just to enjoy being together.  Sydney was so relaxed and feeling lazy that she didn’t even jump when Sky’s morpher sounded.  When he made no move to retrieve it off the coffee table, she figured she ought to in case they needed him.

“Hello?” she groggily answered.

“Syd?” Z’s surprised voice echoed forth from the device.

“What?”

“Why are you answering Sky’s morpher?”

Sydney just grinned, knowing exactly how it sounded to her best friend, and wondering why Z would ask such a question.  The Yellow Ranger wasn’t usually so dense.  “He’s asleep, is it an emergency?”

“Huh?”

Snickering, Syd rolled her eyes.  “Z, do you need him to morph and join you?”

“No.  Bridge and I were just worried about him.”

“As far as I can tell, he’s just fine.  He’s lying underneath me on my couch, sound asleep.”

There was a shuffling sound followed by Bridge’s voice and Z’s muttering.  “Syd, Bridge and I were just worried about him since he hasn’t been answering our phone calls.”

Syd’s brow narrowed in concentration.  She hadn’t seen Sky’s cell phone all night, so that probably explained it.  “He probably left it at his apartment,” she started, shaking her head.  “He’s not having the most conventional birthday, but I think it’s better than it was.”  Syd let her comment hang in the air before she asked her next question.  “Anything else?”

Bridge’s ‘Ask her’ came loud and clear over the morpher.  “Syd?” Z asked again.

“For the love of God, what?”

“Are you and Sky finally back together?”

It was at that moment that Sky shifted in his sleep.  “Syd,” he groaned.  Sydney had to suppress the urge to moan herself when she felt his arousal against her stomach. 

“What baby?”

“What’s all the noise about?”

Syd laughed.  “Your squad is checking in on you,” she wiggled her eyebrows and showed him his morpher, which was conveniently in her hand.

One of Sky’s eyebrows shot up as he reached for the device.  “Is nothing private anymore?” he asked, making sure Bridge and Z heard him.

“We don’t want to know about your nasty sex lives, we just want to know if you’re back together,” Z huffed, obviously offended by his comment and freaked out by the thought of them having sex together.

“Z, good night, thank you for checking on me; if you don’t mind, I’m about to go make love to the love of my life.  Tell Bridge good night for me.”  Closing his morpher, Sky tossed it on the table and drew Sydney back to his chest.

“Sky?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a dork, you know that right?” Syd laughed, laying her head on his chest and snuggling close.

“But I’m your dork, so that’s all that counts.”

Closing her eyes, she let his heartbeat lull her for a few seconds before she spoke again.  “Sky?”

“Yes?”

Grinning, she moved her head so that she could look up into his eyes.  “I love you.”

He grinned and tightened his grip on her even as he pulled her up so that their faces were close.  “I love you too.”

“Happy Birthday.”

Leaning forward, Sky closed the inch wide gap between them, letting his lips caress hers.  After several long, satisfying kisses, he pulled back.  “Thank you for my song.”

“Welcome,” Syd murmured, nuzzling her nose against the side of his neck and drifting off in his arms.


	56. Album

**Challenge:** _Album_   
**Last Revised:**  February 13, 2008

**Summary:**  Sometimes, you just got to take a few minutes and thank the ones who’ve seen you along your crazy journey called life…  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don’t own ‘em, wish I did.  
 **Genre:**  General  
 **Rating:**  T, for now.  
 **Ship:**  Sydney/Sky

 **AN:**  This is set the January following Song, so about two months past Song.  Yes, it’s a little clichéd, but I had to do it!  P.s. HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY (for those of you celebrating), I don’t celebrate it cause unfortunately I’m utterly single still, but who knows, maybe this year will be different!

 **Dedicated To** : Angel and Enigmaforum, for forever being my little sisters and muses, CathyD aka Cat for being a great inspiration and an even better friend, and MHB15 for being such a fan of this series and for never giving up on me finishing it.  Only a few more to go ladies!

_Cause even though when times got rough  
You never turned away  
You were right there  
And I thank you (thank you)  
When I felt I had enough  
You never turned away  
You were right there  
And I thank you (thank you)  
  
All through my life  
I knew that you’d be my world  
Knowing every where I go  
Things you taught me they would show  
So many times and changes  
You’ve seen me through  
I sure enough couldn’t have survived without you  
And so I thought up this song  
To show my appreciation for lovin’ me so long  
You don’t know how much you mean to me  
_ _\-- Boyz II Men, Thank You --_

\--

Sky couldn’t stop the grin that had erupted onto his face as he walked into the common room and sat down.  In his hands was the first copy of the long awaited album that Sydney had been spending months writing and recording for.  He knew the songs on it by heart, having heard her sing each and every one of them countless times as she prepared for her European tour.  No, what he was most anxious for was to read the liner notes of the c.d.  Syd had told him there was a very long, very special message inside.

_This album has been a long time coming.  Nearly seven years in the making; I’m proud to finally present it to you.  So much has happened in my life since I last recorded, and as surely as all of you have grown, I have grown too.  Experiences I could have never imagined have paved my path from the child I was to the woman I have become, a woman I’m proud to be.  When we last met, I was just about ready to embark on one of the greatest journeys of life; I was about to enter SPD.  Until you commit yourself to something as monumental as that, you can’t fathom how all the things that you thought were important in life really weren’t.  Fame, fortune, material things, they all pale in comparison to doing something much more important with your life.  I have always loved music, will continue to love it until the day I die, but music isn’t everything, and I know I am truly blessed to have the opportunity to share my long journey with you.  The songs on this album are a testament to that journey, to the people who’ve touched my life so completely, who’ve changed me and who I’ve changed, and to the ones closest to me, who shared with me a very special destiny._

Sky’s eye brows shot up at that.  His Sydney sounded so utterly mature and far more different than she had nearly seven years before when she walked through the doors of SPD and started complaining about having to sweat, to work, to fight.  The child had become a woman, one whose experiences had shaped and forged a new identity for her.

_I must first take a moment to thank God, or whatever higher being has been watching over me since my birth.  Thank you for the gift of song, thank you for my family and my friends, for those who’ve taken the time to work with me, both in music and during my other pursuits.  Thank you for the once unwanted gift of being able to turn my hands into anything I touch.  It was that one thing that has truly shaped my life in ways I never thought possible._

_There are so many people I could sit here and thank – all the writers, producers, musicians, technicians, record label staff, radio, retail – everyone who’s helped make this album a hit.  There’s so many of you, that I can’t possibly thank you all in this tiny space, but I do thank you, you know who you are._

_Kim, Kira, and Vida – thank you so much for enriching my life musically.  I’m still utterly amazed at the link between the four of us, the one that is so much stronger than even that of the musical gifts we share.  It’s nice to know that I come from a long line of women who know what it means to sacrifice, to fight, to bleed, to cry, to have the courage and the heart to make it through the long, terrifying night.  I pray that I made each of you proud, my sisters in power, soul, and color._

The smile that split Sky’s face at that was bright.  He should have expected Sydney to pay homage to the three women she’d worked with in the recording studio who had also become more than working partners and friends.  He knew she cherished the heritage of being a female Ranger with them.

_Thank you doesn’t seem enough, but it’ll have to do for now – to all those who came before us, who served the legacy proudly, who died in the line of duty, who sacrificed their lives, physically, mentally, emotionally.  Thank you for giving us hope and the chance for each of us to make our own marks.  May the power protect you!_

Sky swallowed the lump in his throat.  He was surprised she put that, given that everyone knew she’d been a Ranger, but he felt the personal note to those who’d come before them spoke highly of the woman his beloved had become.  Not to mention the tie in with him on that one, because of his dad.  She’d always said she’d wished she’d gotten to meet him.

_Mom, Daddy, thank you for standing beside me through it all, for loving me regardless of all the decisions I’ve made, the path I’ve taken.  I couldn’t have asked for better parents then you.  I love you both so much, and I want you to know how proud I am to be your daughter._

_To my family at SPD – I salute each and every one of you for the job you do day in and day out.  I’m proud to know that our safety lies in your strong, protective embrace._

_Doggie, Isinia, Kat and Boom – I miss you all so much.  It’s hard to believe that so much time has passed since we last saw each other, but know that you are always in my heart, and I wouldn’t be here without you!_

Sky shuddered at that, knowing how true it was.  The four of them were as much a part of B Squad as the five core Rangers and Omega had been.  It made him happy to see she’d not forgotten them.

_Jack – I was surfing the web the other day, waiting for a call from you and Ally, and I found this quote.  I couldn’t help put it in here for you, because honestly, it reminded me of you so much that it wasn’t funny.  Thank you, Jack, for being there, always, when I needed you most, for being my big brother and birthday mate, and remember always that I love you!  "The Mile: People come into our lives and walk with us a mile, and then because of circumstance they only stay a while. They serve a need within the days that move so quickly by, and then are gone beyond our reach, we often wonder why. God only knows the reason that we meet and share a smile, why people come into our lives and walk with us a mile."_

_Z – the sister I never had, and NEVER wanted (yes, I’m laughing hysterically at that, and I know you are too!).  Thanks for putting up with me always being such a neat freak.  You know, even after all this time, my room still seems empty without you practically pouring out the seams from the other side.  Z, remember always - "We weren't born sisters at birth but fate knew from the start we were meant to be sisters by heart."  I LOVE YOU!_

When they’d first joined the team, Sky knew, no one would have ever expected the five of them to become such a unit.  But they had, and he couldn’t imagine his life now without them.  Jack truly was a brother to both him and Syd in every way save one, just like Z was the sister neither of them had ever had, or in Syd’s case, never wanted.  But now, even with Jack and Syd not a SPD anymore, the five of them were still attached at the hip whenever they were together.

_"Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart."  Bridgey, my Bridgey!  -grins- I miss you so much.  It’s weird not seeing you every day, weird to not go to you and Sky’s room and have to worry about the computer shooting buttery toast at me, to not hear your voice or to not walk into the Common Room and see you and Boom on your heads, trying to get some idea for this or that.  I will always consider Jack my brother, but Bridgey, that title was yours first, yours always, yours forever.  You’ve understood me in times of frustration, pain, joy, happiness, love and all the things between.  You were there for me in a time where I had so much growing up to do and you never treated me like someone from another dimension.  YOU were always the one who saw the woman I was meant to be.  Thank you just doesn’t seem enough, words cannot express what I feel for you brother of my heart and soul.  You were my angel, heaven sent, to get me through those times when I didn’t think I could walk another step, speak another word, feel another feeling, or breathe another breath.  I will love you always and forever and a day longer!_

Sky smiled at that.  Bridge and Syd were probably closer than even Jack and Z were.  Shaking his head, he went on to read the next part and felt his throat close up on him.

_Last but not least…_

_"To truly love something, you must first give it a chance to fail. If it survives, it is going to be stronger than ever. Distance is pure proof of this, and forever we will love if we survive."_

_I have lived the words of this quote, by choices I made and choices made by others.  I found the one person I belong with, belong to, and in my own fear, anger, and pride, I nearly lost him, and myself in the process.  Schuyler, I love you, with every breath I take, every beat of my heart, every time I smile, every time I cry.  YOU are my reason for living, Sky.  You are my strength, my shelter, my hope, my faith.  I can’t imagine a world without you; I’ve been there, it’s not a life worth living.  The songs on this album are a testament to us, to the light and laughter and love you brought into my life, for the life you’ve helped save countless times, and to the future I see for us – a house, kids, maybe a dog –winks- I want it all, Sky, and I want it with you.  Most of all, thank you for loving me, for letting me be me, and thank you for being YOU.  I LOVE YOU, MY FOREVER BLUE!_

_To my fans – thank you for sticking around as I came back from my long absence and thanks for making the ride a wonderful one!  I Love You!_

Sky took several deep breaths to get his emotions back under control.  With a smile, he carefully tucked the liner notes back into the c.d. case and briefly wondered what the others were going to think when they read it.  In all his musings, he never heard the door to the Common Room open, nor did he see the figure leaning against the frame.

Dressed in white Capri pants, white tennis shoes, a pink camisole and a blue and red denim jacket, the figure had her arms crossed over her chest and was carefully watching him sit there.  A smile graced her lips, which glistened with lip gloss.  Kat and Boom had told her earlier that he was heading for some quiet time, and when she hadn’t found him in his office, the lab, Bridge’s room, or anywhere else on base, she checked the last place she’d have expected.

“Hey Commander, you ready to go?” she called out, causing him to jump.

His head snapped up and his eyes darkened while his smile went from cute to sexy.  Pushing up from the couch, c.d. in hand, he quickly moved to stand before her.  “I’m not officially Commander yet,” he joked, reaching out to run his hand down her arm.  It was so good to see her back in SPD, even if it was only for a visit.

“Close enough, you’ve only got a few more weeks and your training is done and Doggie hands it all over to you,” she grinned, then sobered.  “Have you decided who you’re going to give the Red mantle to?”

He nodded and pulled her close.  “I talked to Z about the whole thing already.  She doesn’t want to be Red, so problem solved.  I was going to give it to Bridge anyway.”

She smiled.  “He’s going to love you for that, once the headache from all the paper work wears off.”

Reaching up, he pushed her golden curls back from her face.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, standing on tip toes to kiss him.  When she was back on her feet, she held out her hand to him and watched with a smile as he took it, brought it to his lips for a kiss, then led her from the room.


End file.
